Child of Mine
by Nemi The Dragon
Summary: On Hiatus.Since I really suck in writing summaries. I think I will let this story be a surprise.So I'm not gonna tell you what it is about. All I will tell you is...its a KaiHil story.
1. Chapter 1

Child of Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters…bla..bla…bla

Kai- 21

Hilary-20

Tyson-20

Ray-21

Max-20

Kenny-19

Mariah-20

Chapter 1 all is good

Soft velvet hands traced down the lines of his hard well-built chest, he quickly grabbed the hands and slowly started to kiss the palms. He smirked evilly as he saw the wicked gleam in his partners look. " Kai, I'm hungry… We forgot to eat" the woman above pouted playfully. Kai sat up and slowly started to nibble his partners neck, "Umm…Kai…Oh god, c'mon cut it out," Hilary moaned. Kai smirked into her neck, " Why", he whispered huskily into her ear, " Don't tell me you don't enjoy this". Hilary smiled, " I do enjoy it" she whispered, she placed her hands on his shoulders and started to push him away, Kai growled out in protest, " But let's not forget whose fault it was that I didn't get anything to eat", she leaned in and slowly started to kiss Kai, it didn't take many seconds before Kai's tongue tried to gain entrance to her mouth, Hilary smiled playfully, oh no she was not going to give into him she was going to win this little battle of wits. Hilary broke the kiss and faced a pissed off Kai. " You didn't let me kiss you properly," Kai said rather cold, Hilary just grinned,

" And I didn't get anything to eat even though you promised me that we would stay long enough to have something eatable", Hilary got off of Kai before he got his chance to flip her over pinning her to the mattress and have his wicked way with her.

Hilary pulled on a robe and turned to Kai, he was staring at her with murderous eyes. There was nothing more he loathed than to have a lovemaking interrupted. Hilary gave him small smile, " I won't take long," Hilary promised before she made her way out of the bedroom door. " You better not" Kai whispered to himself.

Hilary ran down the stairs, she couldn't believe her luck. It wasn't often that she was able to get away from Kai when he was in his mood. It could take hours for her to satisfy him properly in the bed and now…now she wanted a little payback. He had always bragged about his self-control and it was quite often him who would seduce her, but tonight…tonight she would see how he would react to the new kind of pleasure she was going to expose him to.

She opened up the fridge everything she had prepared earlier in the day was still there. She took out a bowl with newly fresh strawberries and a bowl with dark melted chocolate, and at last she took out a bowl with whipped vanilla cream, Hilary smiled to herself…oh yes this was going to be one night to remember.

She sneaked into the bedroom and just as she suspected Kai lay nonchalant on the bed with his eyes closed and arms behind his head, it was time to bring phase 2 into action. Hilary pulled two handcuffs out from her robe pockets as quietly as she could; she knew that Kai had heard her stepping into the room and she knew that he probably was planning to make her sorry for leaving him in the first place. She sat herself on top of him and as she predicted inside her head Kai's eyes snapped open and his arms came out from behind his head and then…

Click Click.

Kai found his arms restrained by the two handcuffs around each of his wrists, he glared warningly at Hilary, " Untie me…now…" he said murderously calm. Kai saw the wicked gleam in Hilary's eyes and she smiled at him, " You see Kai," Hilary started, " I have been dying to test your self-control and I think I finally have found a way how" Hilary said smiling a big smile. "Really" Kai replied sarcastically, " really" Hilary answered back. Hilary slowly got off of the bed once more, then she bended down and reached something under the bed. When she stood up again she had a bag in her hands, she slowly made her way to the small bathroom and flicked the lights on. She half closed the door, so that Kai would still be able to hear her.

" You know, I have been wondering about something in these past three years you and I have been together." Kai glared at half closed door where he could see a ray of light, he didn't say anything he just continued to listen. " I have always wondered how come you never have been turned on by…well, some of your fangirls 'cause DAMN some of them are pretty hot!" Hilary exclaimed and peered out the door so Kai could see her, he just looked at her with cold eyes, Hilary shivered at the looks of those eyes, it didn't take a genius to see that Kai wasn't happy, " anyway, I started to think about what kind of things that does turn you on about me" Hilary finally said and walked out in the bedroom again, she smirked with delight when she saw Kai's eyes widen at what she was wearing.

She was wearing a normal blouse with buttons and a creamy coloured skirt. Hilary's eyes traveled over Kai's body until she came down to a certain area of Kai's body, she smiled and said, " and it appears I was right". She walked over to the dresser where she had placed the bowls of fun, as she liked to call it.

Funny, he had never noticed what she had come up with; he had been busy sulking about being tied up. And he hated the fact that she was right, he was aroused by the clothes she was wearing. He didn't understand why he was, but she just looked so damn appealing in those sorts of clothes and not to mention, how much he loved to either slowly take it off as if he was opening a present or just to rip it off, both ways worked for him.

Hilary sat the bowls on tray she had carried them up with and placed the tray on the bed. From his position Kai could see that Hilary had bowls with strawberries, chocolate and cream, he caught her gaze in his, " You do know when you are finished with this little games of yours…I am going to fuck you so hard that you will not be able to walk straight for the next three days" Kai calmly told her. Hilary grinned at him, " that's what I'm hoping for."

She once again sat on top of him, she tried not to laugh, but his expression was hilarious. She understood very well now why he sometimes was called an old sourpuss.

She smiled seductively as she took up a strawberry and gentle took a small bite, Kai watched her fascinated by the way her lips caressed the berry. " I thought it would be a bit selfish of me if I was the only one who something to eat" Hilary whispered as her slender fingers went down to grab another strawberry, she lifted the berry to Kai's mouth. Kai's eyes flicked from the berry to Hilary's beautiful ruby eyes, he felt himself getting lost into their depths. Kai gave a small smirk and accepted the berry between his lips. " Savour the taste Kai…let it melt on your tongue" Hilary's voice was just above a whisper, " Hilary…it's just a strawberry" Kai stated amused. Hilary glared at him and then leaned down till her lips were just a breath away from his, " Kai…you need to learn to take pleasures in little things…like a strawberry and not just other things… you need to fully indulge yourself in the taste…close your eyes Kai " Hilary whispered huskily, Kai did what he was told and closed his eyes. Hilary smiled and reached over after another berry, but this time she dipped it into the bowl with cream, "Here…have a bite" her voice was filled with joy. This time Kai took his time in experience how the flavor from the berry and how the flavor from cream mingled together in a pleasant taste. He opened his eyes and found Hilary smiling down at him, he couldn't help but smile back.

" A strawberry doesn't just have the flavor of a strawberry Kai…if you take your time…you can make it taste of everything," Hilary liked her lips when she thought about what she was going to next, she took another strawberry, but this time she dipped it into the bowl with melted chocolate. She told Kai to close his eyes once more and lifted the berry to his mouth, the minute he accepted it she took another berry dipped it in the bowl with cream and leaned down and whispered: "It's just me", she took a bite of her berry before she leaned further down and caught Kai's lips with her own.

Kai immediately gave her entrance to his mouth and was overwhelmed by the flavors he was experiencing as he shared the berries with Hilary. The combination of the chocolate, the cream, the strawberry and of course Hilary's taste was unsettling, he couldn't get enough of it, he tried to get in closer and he growled in frustration when he couldn't.

Hearing his growl, Hilary decided to take pity of him and release him from his confinement. The minute he felt his arms were free he sat up and gathered Hilary's hair in his fists and deepened the kiss exploring all of what her wonderful mouth offered him. The lack of oxygen made the couple part. Hilary panted and gasped when she looked into Kai's eyes. His eyes were filled with desire, admiration and something wild she couldn't name. It didn't take long before she was pinned down on the mattress, trapped between Kai's arms and overtaken by his passion for her. Little did she know that in nine months time, her life would change forever.

Hope you liked the start on my new story and don't worry I haven't forgot about the other two stories. I will update them as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Child of Mine

Thank you for all the reviews... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

tear-drowned-angel

darkphoenix23

lil' goth

Angel of suicide

Nubia

Molly Yokunaii

kailover2006

Ina Zhao

Crismon Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters…bla..bla…bla

Kai- 21

Hilary-20

Tyson-20

Ray-21

Max-20

Kenny-19

Mariah-20

Chapter 2 all is bad

One week later.

She sat in front of Kai in the restaurant and couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her whole body was numb as she looked into Kai's cold eyes. "It's over?" Hilary repeated. Kai took a sip of his glass with red wine and stared nonchalant at her, "yeah, it's over. I'm leaving for Russia tomorrow". Hilary sat unmoving and then looked deeply into Kai's auburn eyes.

Tree years they been together... Three years! There was just something rotten about this...she could feel it down in her guts. She was surprised by the lack of emotions; she hadn't even started to yell at him yet, perhaps it was because she knew what this was really about and she had feared it each day they had been together. _I need to get out of here before I break down in front of him_, Hilary thought, _get your act together girl._

"Oh, so you will be leaving... I presume to attend to your business?" Hilary felt her rage built on the interior as Kai simply gave her a small uncaring nod. She stood up from her seat and glanced one last time at the man she loved more than life itself, "Well, I guess there's nothing more to say than... goodbye" with that said Hilary turned and walked out of the restaurant.

Kai glanced at the empty seat, he had expected an emotional outburst from Hilary, but it never came. She had just sat calmly and had looked at him with...pity? He reached down into one of his pockets and pulled out a small velvet black jewelry box. He opened it and glanced at the beautiful diamond ring, the ring he was going to ask Hilary to marry him with. He clenched it tightly and shut his eyes closed, "God dammit" he muttered.

She fumbled with her keys to her apartment, everything had reminded her of Kai when she had walked down the streets of Tokyo even things that wasn't suppose to remind of him. Tears was already starting to pour down her face, finally she got the key right and opened her door. The minute she step in, she grab a hold on the first item she could get, which unfortunately happened to be a flower vase, and smashed into the wall. "You bastard Kai...you fucking emotional coward" Hilary cried out as she clenched her fists and started to beat them into the wall before she slumped down against it. She hugged her knees while the tears just kept pouring out. "I know what all this is about Kai" Hilary whispered quietly to herself, "You are afraid of me... you are afraid that I will make you weak..." She took her hands and leaned her head against them, "You are afraid that your feelings are making you weak... I should have known from the start that it would end like this. Why didn't I listen to myself before I started dating you" Hilary ranted quiet and tasted the salt from her tears. "And why the hell do I have to be so fucking EMOTINAL!" She screamed out.

After sitting for quite sometime like that, Hilary felt something needed to be done and she knew just what. She found a big cardboard box and shoved dresses, jewelry, the few pictures of her and Kai and other sorts of gift she had gotten from him, "I'm going to forget all about you Kai Hiwatari... I'm going to find another man who will love me and have...have... three kids with me! and then I will laugh at you when you have nobody in your life because no one will put up with your arrogant cold ASS for a long time... let's see who of us is going to have the better life rich boy" Hilary muttered angrily. She taped the box up and putted a series of stamps on it. "That ought to do it" Hilary said satisfied a bit proud that she had managed to fit all that stuff down in the cardboard box. She would take it to the post office tomorrow, she looked up and glanced around in her now messy apartment, "but first I need to get over you" Hilary said sadly.

-

Yeah I know I'm cruel, but hey it's my fic. Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

Child of Mine

Thank you for all the reviews... TAK TAK MANGE TAK (its Danish and it means THANK YOU THANK YOU VERY MUCH)

Angel of suicide

Molly Yokunaii

darkphoenix23

Nubia

tear-drowned-angel

lil' goth

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade…bla…bla….bla.

Kai- 21

Hilary-20

Tyson-20

Ray-21

Max-20

Kenny-19

Mariah-20

Chapter 3 the get away!

One week and two days later.

She sat all alone in her apartment on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her from head to toe. On the coffee table were boxes with all sorts of chocolate filling out the space. She watched the sad love movie with a tear strain face; she reached out after another piece of chocolate and watched how the man in the movie left the woman he loved. "Yeah that's right, why don't you just leave! Its not like she needed you anyway! Men are pigs!" Hilary sniffled out. This was Hilary's ritual; every time a guy broke up with her she would subject herself to watching sad sappy tragic love movies and eating tons of chocolate. This…well was a bit an unhealthy way to get over the heartache, but nonetheless it usually worked for Hilary…usually.

Hilary reached out for another piece of chocolate when she heard a knock on her door. Gathering all her willpower she got up from the couch wrapping the blanket tighter around her, she went to answer the door. She opened the door just enough so she could peer out to see whom it was. "Mariah," Hilary muttered, "what can I do for you". It didn't go unnoticed by Mariah that Hilary was talking in small tired voice so unfamiliar to her normal strong one, "Hilary…can I come in?" Mariah asked giving Hilary a small smile. Hilary stared at her for while before answering "sure" and opened the door to let Mariah in. "You missed Kai's departure yesterday" Mariah started "we tried to call you, but…-" Mariah trailed off when she glance at Hilary's telephone wire, it was unplugged. Hilary, who had sat down on the couch once more, glanced at her pink haired friend, "I got tired of listening to Tyson's voice".

Realization finally dawned to Mariah, " Oh no Hilary…he d-didn't…" as fast as lightning Mariah was down beside her friend pulling her into an earth shattering hug, "No…he d-didn't" Mariah kept repeating like a mantra. Hilary felt more tears falling down her cheeks and quietly said, "He did". She pulled away from Mariah, " but… why! I don't understand…you two were so good together and for each other…what happened?" she heard Mariah asked. Hilary looked at the floor, _should I tell her or should I just let it be…its not going to change anything anyway_, Hilary pondered. Hilary looked back at Mariah and took her hands into hers, "It doesn't matter anymore Mariah" Hilary said and stood up, Mariah just looked at her friend in confusion, "Hilary…if-", "Look I don't wanna talk about it OKAY! **HE** ended it… okay" Hilary snapped and felt more tears coming she took her hands up and wiped the tears that were threatening to spill away. Mariah could only watch as her friend stormed out to the kitchen, she didn't know what to believe. Kai had dumped Hilary just like that it seemed so unreal.

Deciding that she would go out into the kitchen and comfort Hilary, whether she wanted it or not, Mariah stood up turned around and gasped. How come she didn't notice it when she first stepped into Hilary's apartment… moving-boxes were filling the whole place up. Stepping out from the kitchen with two hot mugs each filled with cocoa, she found Mariah staring at her unbelievable. "What?" Hilary asked and sat the two hot mugs down on the coffee table.

"You're moving" Mariah said still not believing her own eyes. "Yeah, well" Hilary slowly started. "Why?" Mariah interrupted, "Is it because of Kai? God Hilary… You know we will all be here for you, Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson…everyone. You don't need to run away."

At this point Hilary had just got enough, sure she knew Mariah was a good friend and all, but she couldn't take this. None of them wouldn't ever understand what she and Kai had, and she didn't need them to try to pamper or make her feel all better by saying that Kai was a jerk or that she should have expected this. She knew what she was risking all along, she just never plan to fall so deeply in love with Kai as she had. And it wasn't like Kai had used her or anything; he was just an emotional coward.

"Mariah…Just SHUT UP!" Hilary yelled out, Mariah stared wide-eyed at Hilary seeing the tears coming down her cheeks again, " I'm not running away. Don't you see I need to get away. Everything…even you and Ray reminds me of Kai. I need to get away from all this…this life." Hilary wiped the tears away from her face, " I have no doubt in my mind that you guys would be there for me in every sense of the word, but you would also choose sides and I couldn't let you do that…," Mariah felt the tears coming down her face as she watched Hilary tear strained one, " So that's why I did the choice for you-" Hilary didn't get to say anymore before Mariah enveloped Hilary in a tight embrace with tears running down her face, "Will I ever see you again?" Mariah asked sobbing, " I don't know Mariah…I don't know, but tell you what" Mariah pulled a bit back and looked into Hilary's ruby eyes, "I will never forget what an awesome friend you have been".

Mariah chuckled at bit at that, "me too I won't ever forgot you and just so you know… If Kai ever comes back… I won't hesitate in kicking his sorry ass" both girls gave a small laugh at that comment while wiping their eyes. "So where are you going," Mariah asked.

" San Francisco"

Mariah had stayed for while since she didn't when or if she ever would see her friend again, in the she had to leave, but before she did Hilary asked her to tell the boys what she had done, she knew that they would try to stop her if she told them in person.

Hilary glanced down at the picture that had been taken of the bladebreakers around the second world championship; it was the only picture she was going to keep of all of them. It was time for her for to leave the life as bladebreaker and as a BBA revolution player and start a whole new life in San Francisco.

How was that! And it was a bit longer than the last chapter I wrote too, well hope you enjoyed. Until next time…

Nemi the Dragon


	4. Chapter 4

Child of Mine

Thank you for all the reviews... THANK YOU THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Angel of suicide

Molly Yokunaii

darkphoenix23

Nubia

tear-drowned-angel

lil' goth

Moonlight Serenity

Lioness of the fire

jellybean-kitty

Chapter 4 Memories

The streets of Moscow were silent; the only thing that could be heard now and then was the wind that blew by the trees. The big mansion stood ready, waiting for its master to return home again. The past two years it had been renovated, its master had wanted to forget all bad memories that had once occurred, and finally its wish was granted, as the black limousine pulled up in the driveway.

The chauffeur came out from the drivers seat and opened the door to the passenger's seat. Kai stepped out and took in his surroundings. This place had haunted him much in the past, first when his father had left him and his mother alone with his grandfather and for what reason…to go beyblade. His mother had died not long after that and thus giving his grandfather a reason to dump him in the Abby with Boris.

Vladimir, his butler was waiting for him in the front door. "Welcome home Master Kai". Kai snorted a bit at that remark but nonetheless gave the old man a nod of approval. "You did everything I ask you to do?" Kai asked and looked at the old man. "Yes, everything that the old master had has been thrown out and burned. There should be nothing left in the house that would remind you of…-" Vladimir's voice trailed off as if he was trying to find the right thing to say, "of your grandfather and your father for that matter". Kai nodded in satisfaction, "Good". Before he could step further into his house he heard his butler say, "Oh and Sir. You have some visitors".

Kai walked slowly, he really didn't feel like dealing with any guests right now, but since his butler had let them in, he had no choice but to go see them. Finally reaching his destination he looked inside to see who would be stupid enough to visit him at a time like this.

The living room was a big place; all rooms in the entire mansion were all in someway connected to the living room. When his grandfather had occupied the house, the living room had been a cold place to be, but now the old fireplace was in use again, giving the room the warmth and homely comfort it needed.

On one of the couches sat a beautiful woman, she had waist long black hair that reassembled the darkness of the night apart from that she had striking blue eyes, her body could be confused with that of a model. She was in the moment glaring irritated at the man across from her who stood in front of the fireplace with a drink in his hand. "So Tala, when are you little friend coming?" The woman asked annoyed. Tala glared right back at her, " Kai will come when he comes Sonia. You just have to be patient." Sonia looked away a bit embarrassed, "Sorry Tala, it was not in my place" Sonia said apologizing. Tala continued to glared until he felt another presences, he turned his head and saw Kai.

Kai walked further into the living room completely ignoring the woman. "Tala, what are you doing here?" Kai asked annoyed, "Is it a crime to ask how an old friend is doing?" Seeing Kai's cold expression Tala couldn't keep the smile of his face but it soon turned serious. " I just wanted to know if you got everything straighten out with Biovolt Corporations". Kai gave looked at the woman out of the corner of his eye, Tala noticed this, "Sonia outside" he said sternly.

Sonia got up from the couch; she knew that there was no way Tala was going to let her stay in the room, but that didn't necessarily mean that she couldn't eardrop…just a little…

The two old friends and teammates sat down across from each other with Tala waiting for Kai to begin. Kai smirked at the memory when he had entered the conference room with all Biovolt's board members and other important chief executives, how they were waiting to listen to the new CEO and owner. "Well, I had to fire a lot of the old board members and there was economical issues that had to be dealt with, not to mention all the files and documents that had to be giving to the police. But all that has been dealt with now and now…" a flash of hatred filled Kai's eyes as he thought of **that** name, " Biovolt Corporations no longer exist…now its Hiwatari Corporations or HC" a satisfying smirk graced both of the young men's' faces, but soon turned into silence.

"So is Hilary coming soon?"

Hearing Tala's question, Kai felt his whole body going numb. Hilary…… he had tried not to think about her since he left Japan, but that soon turned into being near the impossible, his hand unconsciously moved to one his pockets where the small velvet black jewelry box still lay neatly inside. Kai stood up and glared at Tala angrily. "Leave" he hissed out. "Leave now or I'll have you and your snaky girlfriend thrown out of here". No more words needed to be said for Tala to understand what had happened as he turned to leave he glanced back at Kai over his shoulder, "You are a fool Hiwatari".

Sonia had listened to everything that had said; she saw her fiancé stormed out from the living room. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her with him outside where Vladimir had their car waiting for them. They got in quickly and drove away. Sonia looked at her husband-to-be, "so what happened?" she asked, Tala gave her quick look and snorted at her, "Like you weren't listened by the doors Sonia. I'm not a fool." Sonia smiled a little smile, "Of course you aren't… else I wouldn't be marring you", Tala smirked at the remark, "but I do wonder," Sonia continued, "who this Hilary person is?" Tala kept his eyes on the road, "no one…just the love of his life" he shrugged.

The diamond ring gave a nice glow in the light from the flames of the fireplace. Kai continued to stare at it, his thumb slowly and tenderly tracing every little curve the special ordered diamond ring possessed. _"I did the right thing…I did the right thing!"_ Kai kept telling himself like a mantra and yet he still could not forget that night when he and Hilary, without her knowing, crossed the line from friendship to something else…something more, at least on his part.

_Tyson was throwing off a party to celebrate the year anniversary of the defeat of Boris BEGA tournament and everyone was invited. Kai was leaning up against the wall with eyes closed and crossed arms. Everyone was having a blast, since Tyson somehow had managed sneak in alcohol, everything from beer to different sorts of wine and right now Hilary and Tyson was arguing about it. She was trying to lecture him about, how they were too young to drink and so on and so on._

_Hilary……_

_Kai opened one of his eyes to look at her. The two of them had gotten much closer the past year. She had been the only one who had helped him trough his sorrows when he lost Dranzer, helping him to not lose his hopes and help him to continuing his blading. But it hadn't only been him who had needed the closeness of a friend. Hilary had lost her mother; she was killed in a car crash. It had been him who had helped her moving all her stuff to her new apartment; she said that her house brought her to many memories. But soon he stayed more at her place than he did at Tyson's. _

_It was calmer at her place and she didn't ask him nagging questions or tried to goat him into a beybattle as Tyson did. None of his friends seemed to understand that he just needed time to deal with Dranzer's departure or as some would say… death, it was only she who did. And slowly he had opened up to her, telling about his rotten childhood…telling her about everything and she had in turn told him about her childhood, how her father had walked out on her and her mother. The bond between them had grown stronger and stronger each day. Then one day Hilary, rather embarrassed, had asked him if he would teach her how to shot a blade, she didn't want that bus accident to happen again. He had complied with her wish. The two of them had walked down to the solitude of the beach, they used his blade since she didn't have one of her own and he had been amused by her attempts. Finally he took pity and went to show her the correct way to launch the blade. In the same moment he had launched it a red light came down from the sky and into his blade. Dranzer had returned and it had only been him and her to witness it. _

"_C'mon Hilary just admit it…you are a prude," Tyson laughed at her, Hilary felt her whole body shaking with anger and she clenched her fists, "I AM NOT!" she yelled. "Oh really" Tyson replied sarcastically and held a bottle of beer in front of her face, "then why don't you have a little drink", too angry to listen to any voice of reason Hilary grabbed the bottle from Tyson and started to drink the beer, Tyson smiled, he was going to make Hilary so wasted tonight._

_One hour later_

_Never in her life had she felt so free, everything was a joy everything was happiness. _

_THUMP_

_Hilary fell down on the floor; her balance was close to none existing, Hilary giggled at her clumsiness. "Do you need help some help there my fair lady?" a drunken voice asked, Hilary looked up and saw the face of Oliver from the Majestic, he had a bottle of beer in his right hand. _

"_hahaha sure" Hilary giggled and took the offering hand, but as soon as she stood up she fell right into Oliver, her lips close to his. Oliver didn't let the opportunity go to waste and close the distance between them. The kiss only lasted a few seconds when all the sudden Hilary was ripped away from Oliver; she looked up and saw Kai glaring at Oliver with murderous eyes. "K-Kai what are you doing…I was having fun with Moliver" She pouted. He glared down angry with her; "I'm taking you home". Hilary looked at him wide eyed, "What! No I'm having so much fun with Moliver…you go back I don't wanna go home!" she tried to push him away from her, but to no avail Kai grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulder, she started to pound at his back with her petite hands. "NO KAI LET ME DOWN" she yelled trying to kick him in his chest as well. _

'_No way in hell' Kai thought as he carried her down the streets of Tokyo home to her apartment. He had been furious at what he had seen…Oliver and Hilary kissing each other, and he didn't even understand why he was so bloody mad. Hilary had finally ceased her pounding growing tired of it when they reached her apartment; he reached for his spare key and opened the door. He walked into her bedroom and threw her down on the bed, " Get undressed," he ordered. Even in her drunken state she could tell that Kai was not happy, she slowly got up from the bed and tried to walked on her shaking legs, she fell into Kai's arms. Kai steady her and felt his heart missing a beat when she stared at him with her beautiful ruby eyes. _

"_Don't be mad at me Kai" she said quietly, her hand starting to caress Kai's cheek, " I can't take one of my closest friends being mad at me" her fingers had moved down and was trailing the outline of Kai's lips. Kai stood completely numb, his mind and body wasn't working together and he could only watch in slow-motion as Hilary kissed the corner of his mouth, she smiled weakly at him, "Thank you Kai" she whispered and proceeded to fulfill Kai's order…getting undressed. _

_Kai stood completely paralyzed, it wasn't even a kiss and still…his fingers traced the burning mark where her lips had connected with his skin, his whole body was shaking with emotions he couldn't name and he took a couple of steps back, first snapping back into reality when he hit the bedroom door. He blinked a couple of times and laid his eyes on the goddess sight before him, Hilary was just in her panties and a bra, which she was trying desperately to snatch open. She turned round to find Kai staring at her with unreadable eyes. "Kai…I need some help with my bra…I can't get it off" she cried out desperately, not noticing the danger she was in. _

_Kai had finally been able to name one of wild running emotions, he felt cheated. Hilary had kissed Oliver **fully**, but him… oh no he only got a little peak. He was angry…beyond any reason. Hilary on the other hand couldn't understand why Kai was helping her with her bra, wasn't it him who dragged her home and told her to undress, why was he just staring at her. She waved her hand in front of him, "Ello, is there anybody home?" she asked with a clearly drunken voice, she saw his eyes narrow a bit and then a small smile graced his lips, Hilary smiled back and the felt his hands cupping her face and in one swift moment, Kai crashed his lips into Hilary's, pushing his tongue into her caverns. He tasted her sweet taste mixed with the alcohol, the two parted when they came up for air. Hilary smiled weakly and giggled, "you're a good goodnight kisser Kai… night night". She lay down on her bed and crawled under covers and fell asleep instantly, Kai just stared at her dumbfounded and then walked quickly out of the bedroom. He sat down on her couch, his whole body was trembling with…he didn't know what. All he knew was that he had lost his precious control and he didn't feel bad about it. _

Hilary woke up the next morning with a tremendous headache she looked around. She was in her bed clad in pair panties and a bra, how she had gotten home she didn't know, all she remembered from last night was her fight with Tyson. She stood up and pulled her robe on. She walked out of her bedroom and found Kai sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee…so that was how she gotten home. "Is there anymore?" she asked, Kai pointed to freshly made cup just waiting for her to drink it. She sat down, "so what happened last night?" Kai raised an eyebrow at this, "you don't remember anything?" Hilary shook her head no, "well, I found you making out with Oliver or Moliver as you liked to call him", she stared at him not believing what she was hearing, "please tell me you are kidding me" she pleaded with him, "I'm not joking, but don't worry I got you two separated and took you home". "Oh god, I am so gonna kill Tyson for this" Hilary looked at him and smiled, "thank you Kai," Kai just nodded at her, "I'm going to take a shower" Hilary said and stood up and walked towards the bathroom, but before she entered it she glanced back at Kai, " Nothing else happened…right" she asked, Kai looked at her fully, "No" he answered, "nothing else happened". A frown appeared on his face as he watched her disappear into the bathroom.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ It's getting interesting doesn't it. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter…until next time


	5. Chapter 5

Child of Mine

Thank you for all the reviews... THANK YOU THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Angel of suicide

Molly Yokunaii

darkphoenix23

Nubia

lil' goth

Moonlight Serenity

jellybean-kitty

Jessica Broward

Toyed With Like Marionettes

horsesrocketh (mediaminer)

Chapter 5 Charlie

San Francisco a town full of life whether it was night or day. That was one thing Hilary had to agree upon. It was now two week since her life came to an abrupt stop when the love of her life had walked out on her.

After arriving in the airport Hilary was determinant to forget all about Kai and her life with the Bladebreakers, it was time to start a life of her own. During her life with both Kai and the Bladebreakers, she had educated herself as a business secretary, thinking that might come in handy if she ever was going to have a life with Kai, but that dream went out in the gutter. Luckily for her, a big business corporation had stumbled over one of her old teachers who had highly recommended her and now she stood to have a job interview with a multi billion business corporation. She had decided to go out and celebrate the good news with a drink, but it had soon turned over in sadness, anger and the horrible feeling of missing her friends and Kai. It didn't take long for one drink to be two mores and another one and so went the night.

The rays of the sun were annoying her eyes immensely, she opened them looked around and found to her horror that she was not in her rented hotel room. No, she was in a shabby looking motel room and she didn't remember anything. _Perhaps I should stop drinking...weird stuff always happens when I get drunk..._ Hilary thought, then a sudden movement right next to her made her eyes widen.

She slowly looked over her right shoulder, she came face to face with a strange man and did the only thing she could do...scream. "ARGGHHH". Strangely the man had obviously thought the same thing and was screaming just as loud as she, if not louder. Anyhow, the screaming caused the two naked people to fall off the bed they only seconds ago had been sharing. Both suddenly aware of the lack of clothes furiously pulled at the bedcovers to cover themselves up. Hilary victoriously got a hold of the bedcovers while the man was necessary to take the sheets. _This is so not happening to me, I can't have been sleeping with a strange man!_ Hilary thought madly not knowing that the unfamiliar man was thinking the same thing just with a different reason.

_A WOMAN...I'VE SLEPT WITH A WOMAN!_ The strange man thought looking shock as if his whole life foundation had been shook to its very core, which no one really could blame him for. A thought entered his mind and he quickly stood up facing Hilary, who was sitting on the other side of the bed. "Look I d-didn't raped you... I don't do horrible things like that..." his voice trembled, "My boyfriend just broke up with me and I needed to get out...s-so I got drunk" he tried to reason, if he just explained the mysterious girl the whole thing she wouldn't accuse him for anything...he hoped. Hilary just sat staring at him shocked,_ he was drunk just like me... his boyfriend broke up...wait a minute...BOYFRIEND. _Hilary slowly got to her feet; the strange man was watching her with anxiety written all over his face and suddenly she couldn't take anymore. All the past weeks events just came over her and she broke down, crying her heart out. The man felt a protective feeling coming over him and he rushed over to unknown woman, "Oh sweetheart" he said and gathered the small woman into his arms, "m-me t-too" Hilary sobbed and then explained herself further, "m-my b-boyfriend broke up with m-me too". It didn't take an expert for the man to understand what the woman in his arms was talking about, she too had gotten drunk and the two of them had both lost someone they had treasured very much.

He tilted her face and smiled at her, "My name is Charles Manor, but my friends calls me Charlie", Hilary smiled a weak smile back, "Nice to meet you Charles Manor. I'm Hilary Tachibana." He took out his hand and shook hers, "Well nice to meet you too Hilary Tachibana" and slowly Hilary felt that she had found a new friend in a bit unusual way, but a friend none the least.

The two adults sat in the shabby motel room for an hour or two trying to figurer out what had happened the previous night and both of them came up with absolutely...nothing! Then Charlie thought of most brilliant idea that Hilary hadn't heard in a long time, shopping.

Charlie guided her through the most popular places in San Francisco; they spend hours together of talking about their lives, their ex-boyfriends. Apparently Charlie's ex-boyfriend had thought of him too serious about his life and he had wanted to find someone much younger and more "fresh".

Hilary had in turn talked about her life with the Bladebreakers and her relationship with Kai.

Charlie stared at her in pure wonder, "You kidding me... right? He actually went and did that?" Hilary laughed at Charlie's face expression, "Yeah... He chased Mark, Connor, Clark, Rao, Raidon, Simon, Dirich, Jaspar, Frederic and Alex away and of course I thought that there was something wrong with me, that I was the horrible one that I actually was a wicked witch" Hilary said amused. Charlie looked at her questionable, "So, how did you find out?" Hilary's eyes went unfocused as she remembered the memory.

_She was walking slowly in the rain... down to the beach. She really didn't feel like going to Tyson's dojo and say that the tenth guy who had asked her had dumped her. She could just imagine Tyson laughing straight in her face and how Max, Kenny and Ray would try to comfort her...pity her and Kai... well Kai she considered as her best friend now. The two of them had gotten closer the past year and she could just imagine Kai say that it was her mistake to make, not that he had ever said it to her, but she could definitely imagine it. _

_Hilary was silently thankful for the rain as it poured down her face, washing away all evidence of her tears away, when she thought about it Kai had been acting weird these few past months ever since Tyson's party where she on mistake got herself drunk and made-out with Oliver, she was thankful that she didn't remembered that incident, it was like Kai was hiding something from her, something important. Of course whenever she asked him about it, he would just "hmph" at her and walk away. _

_Finally she reached the beach, but stopped as soon as she heard some familiar sounds and voices. She walked forward slowly and saw Tala and Kai. They were in the middle of a beybattle, Kai appeared to be winning. "So you chased away Hilary's new guy...huh" Tala grinned, Kai slowly looked up, "It's none of your business", he snarled. Tala just seemed to smile more broadly at that remark, "You like her...don't you?" Kai furiously slammed Dranzer into Wolborg as a reply to the question, "Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about" Kai hissed. A frown appeared on Tala's face, he had just teased his friend, but he could certainly pick up the vibes that erupted from Kai...it was serious. "You** did** chase those guys away" Tala said serious and was shocked as the revelation finally dawned upon him, "**You like Hilary**!" _

_Kai immediately launched a powerful attack against the unprepared Tala. The energy from Kai's Dranzer send Tala and Wolborg out on a small flying trip and he landed hard on the ground. Kai summoned Dranzer back to the palm of his hand, he turned round and froze... Hilary was watching him paralyzed and with eyes widen. She slowly walked up to him and stared at him, still shocked at what she just heard, but she couldn't stop her anger from coming out. "How dare you!" she hissed out before starting pounding at him with all her might while she yelled, "Howdareyouhowdareyouhowdareyou" tears was running down her face mixing with the water of the rain, she fell all her strength leaving her and would had fall to the ground if it hadn't been for Kai. He pulled her up against his body while she continued to mutter curses at him._

_Hilary stopped her cursing when she found her body maybe a little to close to Kai's. She looked up at him, "Why Kai?" she asked desperate, "I thought you were my friend, why would you do something like that to me" Hilary sobbed. She felt Kai's hand caress her cheek and heard him answer, "Because we can't be friends anymore", Hilary shot him a questioning look, "not when I want to be more than a friend to you" Kai answered slowly capturing Hilary's beautiful ruby eyes in his crimson ones. Hilary looked down at the ground, she didn't know what to say and it wasn't helping one bit that Kai held her as close as he did. Then a thought entered Hilary's head and she turned her focus back at him into his trapping eyes, "Well... you owe me a date for the ten others I didn't have" Hilary said a bit stern. Kai on the other hand cracked a half smile, "deal". _

_Tala looked at the two teens from his position in the sand and smiled. It was not every day you witness a miracle. _

"So that's how it happened" Charlie confirmed staring at Hilary's dreamy face. Hilary's face then turned sad, "and then it ended...just like that". Charlie stood up from the bench they had been sitting on and glanced down at the sad girl. "Well, here's my advice" Charlie said taking Hilary's hand making her stand with him, "You and I will stop thinking about our old jerks and start, as you put it, a new life and the first thing you can do... is telling me when and where that job interview of yours is." Hilary gave a small smile, she had completely forgotten all about that. "Well, its job at the McKinney Corporation as an assisting secretary, it should pay good money" Hilary stated not seeing Charlie's bemused face, "It does" he said, Hilary quickly looked at him, "How do you know that?" Hilary asked. Charlie gave a big grin, "because I'm working there and I'm doing the exact same thing as you do".

That was all for now... I hope that was quick enough for _somebody_ or should I say _someone_. Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

Child of Mine: Thank you to all those people who took their time to review my story. Thank you very much.

Angelic Kitsune

Molly Yokunaii

darkphoenix23

lil' goth

Moonlight Serenity

jellybean-kitty

Toyed With Like Marionettes

tear-drowned-angel

softball91

EMBER

Miss Mischief (mediaminer)

Chapter 6 in which a lot of things happens

It was a beautiful day, the sky was clear, the birds were singing and he had just fired his son latest secretary, yes today was indeed a beautiful day. Walter McKinney let out a satisfied sigh turned round and walked back to his chair.

He sat down and gazed at the old picture, which stood on his desk. The picture showed him, his wife and two young boys, Walter gently touched the frame and gazed sadly at his wife image; his beautiful wife Marianne had died not long ago of a long time illness. His oldest son William had shortly pronounced, before Marianne's death, that he was gay and therefore Walter blamed him responsible for Marianne's quick death. Walter and Marianne had always hoped that there oldest son would take over the family business after Walter, but he had crushed their dreams by saying those two damn words, 'I'm gay'. Now he had to rely on the biggest player in all San Francisco, his youngest son, Milo.

Milo just couldn't seem to find the right woman to settle down and start a family with. He had a new girl every week, always some celebrity, supermodel or just some brainless blond woman like his last secretary. But enough was enough; it was time for Milo to take responsibility and the best way to do that was getting him a decent secretary who would see through his charming mask.

"I'm so nervous Charlie... I don't think I can do this!" Hilary looked at her image in the mirror; she was wearing a black skirt that went down to her knees and a white top to go with it and suitable short jacket. Her hair was down and she wore a little make-up.

"Don't be like that Hily...You look perfect!" Charlie exclaimed proudly, it was after all him who had dressed her up. "Trust me, this is what the old man wants to see, an ambitious woman!" Hilary turned around a couple of times, examining herself.

"Uhh Okay, if you really say so hehe" She laughed nervously. Charlie glanced at his watch.

"We should get going. You wouldn't give a good impression if you're late" Charlie stated. Hilary gave herself a last look in the mirror, before walking out with Charlie.

A lot had happened in the last couple of days, and one of them was that she had moved in with Charlie in his apartment. It was big enough for the two of them and it was of course tidy and neat. She gazed out of the car window and saw the scenery fly by.

She couldn't believe that this was actually happening to her... of all people; she wished that Tyson and the others could see her now.

They pulled in on the big parking lot, and as she stepped out of the car, she couldn't help but to gasp at the big skyscraper. It was huge her mouth wide agape. She felt a tugging at her arm and saw Charlie's amused face, "C'mon Hily, you don't wanna be late". Hilary blushed deeply of her reaction and followed Charlie inside.

When they had entered, Charlie walked up to what appeared to be a reception desk of some sorts. Hilary stood still at the spot where Charlie had left her.

"Good morning Clarice, anything new today?" Charlie asked the woman behind the desk, she smiled sweetly at him and handed him some post.

"No nothing new today" she answered and then leaned over and whispered, "...except that Mr. McKinney are doing all the interviews _personally_".

"Really?" Charlie whispered back, Clarice nodded agreeing with her head; "_Really_" she said and smiled. Charlie gave a small glance back, where Hilary stood waiting. He turned back to the receptionist, "Thanks Clarice" he said and walked back to Hilary.

Hilary stared curiously at him, "What was all that about?" she asked as Charlie pulled her inside an elevator with him, he pushed the button to the top floor.

He looked at her, "I'm going to be straight with you Hily... the job you're applying for is the job as a secretary for Milo McKinney and he is known to be the biggest player in town, plus he is very childish as well-" Hilary rolled her eyes at that, Tyson and Daichi were the biggest babies she had ever met, so how worse could this guy be.

"- anyway, Milo's last secretary was a complete bonehead and it looks like the old man don't want to that mistake again." Hilary looked at Charlie in confusion, "What do you mean Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie looked down at her and smiled, "You are going to talk to the big man himself, the owner of this company… oh, and if you stumbles into Milo and he gives you a hard time, you can just tell the old man this!" Charlie leaned down and whispered something into Hilary's ear. Hilary didn't get a chance to say anything, because the elevator door opened and the two of them stepped out.

Hilary was in shock, she was going to talk with the CEO of this company over a lousy secretary job. She forced herself to calm down, it was no big deal, she could do this that was all she needed to tell herself, she could do this.

Walter McKinney stared down at the papers, occasionally he looked up to see how the woman in front of him behaved. "Well Miss Tachibana, you have quite an impressive résumé. You can speak fluent Japanese, English and even Russian".

Hilary smiled and fiddled with her hands, "Well, my ex-boyfriend was Russian and he taught me" Hilary said, she was a bit nervous sitting in front of the president of this company all ready, but she try to not let it shine trough and the way this interview was going, it looked like she was successful.

"Is that so..." Walter trailed off and looked into the papers once more, "You also had the highest marks in your class, making you the top student!" Walter nodded satisfied; he had a good feeling about this woman and in more than one way. She was just the thing Milo needed in his life. He regarded the woman again, "Well, Miss Tachibana I only have one thing left to say to you" Hilary followed him with her eyes as he got up from his chair and reached his hand forward, "you got the job". Hilary's eyes widened and she smiled a big smile; she took his offering hand and shook it.

"S-so when will I start?" Hilary asked a bit shaken by the happy news. Mr. McKinney looked at her and smiled a warm smile. "Well, you can start right now. Milo's old secretary left a mess behind her. You can use the day to clear out the files and other things that needs to be taken care of" Walter answered her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in came a handsome man. He had the most striking blue eyes and his hair was in the beautiful colours of raven black with blue stains. He was quite the catch if you were a normal girl, but Hilary wasn't just any normal girl. " Oh, Miss Tachibana, this is my son Milo" Walter and came out from behind the desk and walked up to his son, "and Milo this is your new secretary Hilary Tachibana", Walter introduced.

A charming smile flashed over the handsome man's features, he took Hilary's hand and slowly brought it to his mouth kissing it lightly, "and here I was afraid that my father would hired some old bag" Milo said smarmy, "I'm very happy to see that it's a fair maid who will assist me in doing a well done job". Walter McKinney stared as his son annoyed by his behavior, couldn't the boy for once act like an adult, he was just about to reprimand Milo when Hilary did something he had never seen a woman do with Milo.

Hilary snatched her hand away from Milo's grip and smiled at him sarcastically, "I'm looking forward to work with you as well. As far as I'm concerned, you're previous secretary didn't do a good job. I mean she did forget to schedule a whole lot of important business meetings, plus she forgot to give you your day schedule thus letting you do absolutely nothing all day. That must have been _absolutely_ terrible for you," Hilary said pretending to sound concerned.

Milo just stared at her in shock, "H-how do you know that-," he started to say, but immediately stopped when he saw his father's incredulous look. "Miss Tachibana, will you excuse us for one minute... I have some things I want to discuss with my son". Hilary smiled and walked out the door.

Outside she saw Charlie waiting; she ran to him and squealed with happiness. "I got the job...I got the job... and those things you said to me really worked. You should have seen Milo's face".

Charlie smiled back at her, "Well, a little payback doesn't hurt from time to time. Now come on let's go home and I'll make you dinner."

He just sat and stared at the package, it had been sent all the way from Japan to here, his home in Russia. Everything they had shared together, every flower, every gift and every memory she had somehow managed to shove down into a middle-sized box.

Kai reached down and pulled his favorite item up from the box. It was a beautiful red dress, but it was much more beautiful on Hilary, she looked like a goddess in it. He took the piece of clothing and breathed in the scent of _her_. His one love, Hilary.

He felt lonelier than ever. Tala had told him that Sonia was 6 months pregnant and now while he was gazing down into the box of memories he couldn't help feeling jealous. Had he made the mistake of letting Hilary go? He didn't know anymore, he didn't know anything. But his inner voice told him he had made the right decision... so why did he keep questioning himself.

"Perhaps because you know you are wrong Master Kai". Kai lifted his head to say where the voice had come from. His butler Vladimir was standing in the doorway looking at him. Kai growled he stood up and threw the dress down into the box.

"Throw this shit out" Kai snarled as he walked past his butler. Vladimir watched him walk away; he sighed and shook his head. He had been serving the Hiwatari family for all these years and he had hoped that Kai would turn out differently from his grandfather and father, but now it appeared that Kai was going to be lonely for many years to come and maybe never raise a family of his own. Vladimir took out a picture from the box; he could only hope that one day this ruby-eyed angel would come back into Kai's life and that Kai would realize his fatal mistake.

The bossy witch had been his secretary for only two weeks and yet somehow she has managed to make him do more work that he had ever done in his entire life. And it didn't help either that none of his charming/seducing tactics worked on her; it was as if she was immune to his good looks. But what was worse, he felt turned on by it. He could just picture the two of them in bed, she being the dominatrix and he being the underdog following her every order.

Milo felt something wet on his shirt, oh great he had been drooling on himself. He looked at the clock in his office once more. Where was she? She had never been late in the past two weeks. So what the hell was wrong with her?

Charlie stood outside Hilary's bathroom waiting, this morning Hilary had seemed a little paler than usual and it all culminated when she had rushed into the bathroom and started to vomit.

"Hily sweetheart, are you okay in there?" he heard no reply only the sound of the toilet flushing out. Charlie knocked softly on the door, a concerning thought had just entered his mind, "Hily, you don't think…" Charlie's voice trailed off as he tried to muster all his courage together, "Hily…could it be that you might be…p-pregnant?"

Inside the bathroom Hilary slowly lifted her head as she heard Charlie's question. She wasn't on the pill, had never been. Kai had been very against her using it; he didn't like the side effects it could cause. He had instead asked her, how many days apart her periods were and somehow found a freaking' way to figure out which days she was fertile. But, with Charlie both of them had been pretty drunk and she didn't remember whether they used a condom or not. Hilary slumped against the toilet, could it be? Could she really be pregnant?

"Charlie!" Hilary called out, "I think I need to see a doctor"

Charlie nodded at that, "Hilary, I'm going to call a friend of mine…he's a doctor and he should be able to squeeze you in…Okay" Charlie said and quickly walked over to phone and dialed the number.

"Well Miss Tachibana, it appears that you for a fact pregnant. Congratulations" the doctor said smiling. Hilary just stared at him dumbfounded not really believing what she had just heard. Charlie stood at her side holding her hand. "Now Miss, may I ask who the father is?" Hilary lifted her head up upon hearing the question; she blinked a couple of times.

" Ummm…I…um" Hilary was still too shock with the news to answer the doctor's question.

"Miss who were the last person you had a sexual intercourse with?" the doctor asked. Charlie noticed that Hilary was still incapable to answer. So he decided to answer for her.

"I'm the last person she slept with, Andy", the doctor looked at Charlie with a shocked expression. Charlie felt the need to explain himself further, "We were both drunk". His friend nodded at him.

"Okay then, Miss Tachibana we will need to schedule your next appointment, so if both of you will follow me". Hilary stood up shakily, she was pregnant and Charlie was the father.

Charlie and Hilary arrived home later that afternoon; she was still in a dazed condition as if the news still hadn't quite sunk in yet. They walked silently up to the apartment door and to their surprise stood an angry Milo McKinney waiting for them.

"Where the fuck have you two been? I had to take care of everything myself today!" ranted Milo and then pointed an accusing finger at Hilary, "What's your excuse, huh..".

Hilary slowly looked at him and big smile came over her features, "I'm pregnant…I'm pregnant… I'M PREGNANT" Hilary cried out happily as it finally had sunk in that she was to be a mother. Milo just stared at her incredulously and looked at Charlie in confusing, but all he saw was Charlie with a likewise big smile on his face.

"Could please tell me Manor what's going on?" Milo asked.

"I'm gonna be a dad" was all that Charlie said.

In the following months, Hilary couldn't be happier. Everyone, even Milo McKinney, was nice to her. Walter McKinney the CEO of the company, treated as if she was to give birth to his first grandchild and not to mention Charlie. He was to the edge of being over excited, but like he said in his own words, it wasn't often that gay men got to father their own child.

Finally, Hilary reached her final trimester and Charlie's friend, the doctor, had called both of them in, because he had some very important news to tell them.

Hilary and Charlie walked in to the doctor's office, where the doctor motioned them to sit down.

"So Andy, what's this all about?" Charlie asked while holding Hilary's hand. Andy had a serious expression on his face; he pulled up some papers from his drawer. He looked at Charlie.

"The blood test I asked you to do a month ago has come up with some very interesting results". Hilary and Charlie looked at each other sharing a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Hilary asked a bit concerned, was there something wrong with her baby?

The doctor held Charlie's gaze in his own. "The blood test showed that you are not the father of Miss Tachibana's baby, someone else is!"

Hilary felt everything going into slow-motion when she heard those words; she went completely pale, because if Charlie wasn't the father, then there could only be one other man… and that man was Kai Hiwatari. She felt a nudge in her side and looked at the doctor.

"Miss Tachibana I'm going to ask again. Do you know the father of your baby?" Hilary couldn't think straight, these past months she had been so happy, she finally believed that with this baby she would finally get Kai out of her mind and life.

"I…umm, I don't feel very good" Hilary mumbled and got up from her seat, she looked at Charlie, "I-I need some time on my own…I'll see you at home okay." And with that said she went out the door.

Hilary walked down the streets of San Francisco, what was she suppose to do now! As far as she knew, Kai was living in Russia running his business with very big success. Should she try to contact him and tell him that she was carrying their baby, their child, or should she hope that the child would never ask about its origin… who was she kidding, Kai deserved to know that he had a child and this child deserved to know about its father, she remembered how it was to grow up without a father and how her mother always would silence whenever she asked about him. There was no other way around it she had to try and contact Kai.

Two weeks later:

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGG" Hilary yelled and smashed the phone into the wall. For two weeks straight she, with every mean possible, tried to contact Kai and every freakin' time she ended up talking to one of his lawyers.

"Let me guess, being called a fan girl is not a very good thing is it?" Charlie said calmly. He was sitting at the dinner table eating some lunch, he hadn't been happy about the decision Hilary made, but he could understand it. Hilary glared at him murderously.

"Hilary you have tried to call the guy for two weeks and each time they have refused to let you speak to him…Hell they have even sent you a court warning, saying that you have to stay teen feet away from him for two years, else they threaten to put you in jail." Charlie tried to reason. Hilary looked away from him. Charlie stood up and picked the phone up from the floor, "Hily…they didn't even showed up in court yesterday for the question about dividing the custody over your child…-", Charlie walked up to his friend and pulled her into a hug, "Hily, you have giving the guy enough chances as it is, stop it, before it makes you more sad".

Hilary buried herself into Charlie's arms and cried her sorrow out.

He stood in his room of peace, Vladimir hadn't thrown the middle sized box out and when he found it in the bottom of his closet, he couldn't bring himself to throw it out. Instead, he had used one of his many rooms and had created into shrine, it might seem crazy, but he really didn't care. This room was his dreams and nightmares. For what he once had tilled what he lost. He walked out the room, locked it and hide the key. It was time for some training. Suzaku had seemed restless for some reason for these past months; it was like she knew something that he didn't.

Hilary waited on the cab in her flimsy dress. She and Charlie had today agreed that she would be going to the doctor alone today. Ever since he learned that he was not the father, he had been resultantly to go with her to the doctor. So now she sat alone in cab on her way, she was a bit excited, this was her last appointment with the doctor, she was scheduled to give birth in a very few days. It was just too bad that a robbery had only happened a few minutes ago and was now giving full speed ahead in the direction of the jam Hilary and the cab was currently in.

The first thing she had noticed was the blue sky and then darkness. Hilary woke up in the bottom of the cab, everything was dark. She tried to call out to the cab driver, but heard no answer. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and managed to reach the car light. It flicked on a few seconds and Hilary held in her scream. The cab driver looked very dead to her and as she scanned her surroundings, she noticed that she was trapped. One car had landed onto of the cab and other cars were blocking out the sun. Hilary then felt something wet between her legs and she looked down, it wasn't blood…it was.., water.

"Ohh good not now…I can't give birth now!" Hilary panicked and caressed her pregnant belly, "Please just stay inside a little longer", but she didn't get to say anymore before the first contraction went through her.

Kai woke up, something had disturbed his sleep. He sat up, something wasn't right, he looked over and saw his blue beyblade Dranzer lying on the nightstand where he had laid it last night, he picked it up and saw his bitbeast Suzaku gone.

She didn't know for how long she had been laying inside the cab, but she felt it had been hours and she as if she was dying. She began to cry, she didn't want to die, and she didn't want her baby to die, before it had even been giving the chance to live. She was on the verge to give up, when she felt a familiar warmth.

_((Mistress))_

Hilary snapped her eyes open… "Suzaku?" she whispered. Was she hallucinating or was the fiery phoenix really here.

_((Relax… everything is going to be fine. Just relax and concentrate on giving birth to master's son))_

Hilary cried in relief, someone was here, she wasn't alone. She felt Suzaku comforting warmth and then she felt this urgent need to push. As she pushed for her life she heard Suzaka's singing in her mind comforting her, focusing her to gather all her strength, but as soon as it started, it was over by a baby's cry. Hilary cried in happiness as she gently reached down and gathered her son into her protecting arms. She looked down at her new born son; he had ceased his crying and was now giggling softly. If she had any doubt on whom the father was, she certainly had all the facts now. The boy resembled his father perfectly; she could even see traces of the blue and grey hair. The difference was his eyes, they were hers.

Suzaku's singing had gently put the boy to sleep and she felt herself on the way to dreamland too. Just before she passed out of exhaustion, she managed to whisper:

"Thank you Suzaku"

Hilary woke up slowly, she felt someone clenching her hand tightly. She moved her head to the side and saw Charlie with a pained expression.

"Oh God Hilary, I'm so sorry. I should have been with you. I should have-" Charlie was silenced as Hilary brought her fingers up to his mouth slowly closing them.

"Where's my son?" Hilary whispered out. Charlie smiled at her.

"The nurses took him. They wanted to make sure he was all right. And you have seen Milo, he was completely furious, demanding you should be taken care of first". Hilary smiled at that, she couldn't really imagine her childish boss acting like that. She looked around, funny it wasn't until this moment she had noticed she was in hospital and as on cue the nurses came in holding a little bundle.

Hilary felt tears coming down her face as on of the nurse helped her sit upright and the other one handed her, her son. Doctor Andy came in with a relieved face.

"I'm happy to see that you're awake Miss Tachibana, but there is something you need to know" the doctor said seriously. At his tone of voice, Hilary immediately looked at him.

"Your baby boy is fine, he didn't suffer any injuries from the accident, but with you it's a different matter." The doctor paused before continuing, "You have from the accident suffered some mild injuries, and it's nothing dangerous I can assure you of that, but if you ever choose to go through another pregnancy, it can be a possibility that you might die giving birth. But it really depends on how large the child is. If it is the size of the child you just recently gave birth to, then it might cause a problem for you, if it's smaller, then you can go through the childbirth normally. Also always remember that you can have a caesarian" the doctor let out his breath and smiled at her. Hilary just stared and then looked at Charlie.

"Miss Tachibana you have some visitors, would you like to see them now or should they wait?" the doctor asked. Hilary smiled.

"Just let them in"

And in they came, it was Walter and Milo McKinney both of them had been worried sick. They had flowers and balloons with them. Doctor Andy was on his way out when he suddenly remembered something.

"Miss Tachibana, one last thing" he asked and Hilary looked up, "I need to know the name of your son"

Hilary grinned and looked down at her sleeping son, after a few seconds she looked up at the doctor.

"His name is Gou" Hilary answered smiling. The doctor nodded and wrote it down.

"Let me guess...Gou is some physco Japanese name" Milo said sarcastically. Hilary didn't really pay attention to Milo sarcasm, she was far to busy with tracing her small son's sleeping face.

"Gou means strength" was all Hilary answered and smiled once more.

Suzaku had returned to her bit-chip, he had notice that, but she refused to tell him where she had been. Kai sighed; it probably wasn't that important anyway, still he couldn't help having the nagging feeling that he should be somewhere else, somewhere more important. He should get ready, soon Tala, his wife Sonia and their little red-headed brat Sasha would come and remind what a life he had missed, a life he once could had have. Just seeing Tala with his little son, did something to him. At first he didn't know what it was, but he had soon found out. He wanted children of his own, a family who accepted him for who he was. The only problem was that he only wanted to sire children with one woman, a woman who wasn't here in Russia.

If this chapter might have seemed confusing, then I'm sorry, but really I'm just happy that it's done. I hope you enjoyed it, since it was really long and trust me; it has taken me some time to write it too. Well, until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Child of Mine: Thank you to all those people who took their time to review my story. Thank you very much.

Angelic Kitsune

Molly Yokunaii

darkphoenix23

lil' goth

Moonlight Serenity

jellybean-kitty

Toyed With Like Marionettes

tear-drowned-angel

softball91

a wolf is a perfect paradox

Lioness Of the fire

Chapter 7 Three years and a few months later

Hilary woke up to the sound of her alarm clock; she sat up, stretching every muscle in her body. She stood up and walked into the bathroom taking a refreshing shower. Every morning she had a routine, first she would take a shower, and she would get dressed, then she would walk into her little boy's room and wake him up and help him getting ready. She, Charlie and Gou would then all eat breakfasts together and after that they would be on their way.

The McKinney Corporation had many working women who were mothers, Hilary was one of them, and to give them more time with their children The McKinney Corporation had made arrangements that the children could be taken care of in the children's centre at the working place.

Hilary walked out of her room, fully dressed and fully ready for today's work. Her son's room was just beside hers; she knocked softly on the door and opened it.

"Gou sweetie, are you up?" Hilary asked and looked inside the dim room; she smiled when she saw a small bundle under the covers. She went to the bed and lifted the covers; she knew what she was expecting… a bunch of pillows...

Hilary acted like she was surprised, "Oh no! Where's my son?", she slumped down on her knees and faked a few tears, "Oh NO, my little boy is gone" and as on cue a little figure came out from behind the door, where he had been hiding.

"Noo Mama…Don't cry!... I'm not gone…I'm right 'ere", the little boy ran into his mother's arms and hugged her. Hilary hugged him back and smiled. Gou had played this game for quite sometime now, he would wake up early and place his pillows under his covers, after that he would go hid behind the door.

As she held her young son in her arms, Hilary couldn't help but to study his features. She combed her fingers trough her son's slate-hair, it was the colour of blue and grey just like his father, Hilary sighed deeply, the small boy looked up.

"What's wrong Mama?" the little boy asked curious and pulled back from his mother's embrace, "is it Papa again?"

Hilary glanced momentarily up at one of Gou's shelves; there on top stood the one picture she had kept from her days with the Bladebreakers and Kai, she had given it to Gou.

Hilary looked at Gou and gave him a sad smile, "Yeah, it's about your Papa". Gou glanced at the old picture and looked as if he was pondering over something.

"Are you sad because Papa is lost and can't find his way back?" Hilary nodded and stood up, she looked down at Gou and smiled, "But enough about your father, it's time for you to get dressed. You and I are going to walk today, because...," Hilary bended down, "I have a surprise for you, so you have to hurry!"

The little boy squealed with excitement and went to the closet. Hilary took out some clothes for him to wear and gave it to him, "Do you want me to help you with that?" Hilary asked referring to the pieces of clothes. The little boy shook his head; "Nooo, I wanna do it myself" Gou said and pulled up his blue pants. Hilary grinned and walked out the room.

As she walked out of her son's room she saw Charlie sitting with a cup of coffee in the living room. She went to the kitchen and poured herself some.

"Y'know" Charlie started making Hilary glance over her shoulder to look at him, "the kid is getting smarter and smarter". Hilary walked out from the kitchen with her cup of coffee and stared confused at Charlie.

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked and sat down her cup of coffee and started to put documents down into a black briefcase. Charlie walked up to her and looked at her seriously

"Gou is soon going to ask more questions about his father and then the phrase "He is lost" is not going to work anymore...Hily, don't you think it's time to tell him the truth instead of that rose red image you have given him!"

Hilary glared at Charlie irritated and a bit hurt too, "My mother always spoke ill about my father when I asked about him from I was a little girl! And one day he called asking to meet me...and I turned him down." she stared deeply into Charlie's eyes, "I could have met my real father and get to know him, but I turned him down saying I didn't want anything to do with him. I don't want the same thing for Gou. Besides, its not like I'm not telling Gou the truth, I am. I'm telling him about the good things I had with Kai, and one day when he is older and want to know the whole story about his father and me, then he will get to know it, the unrated version I promise, but for now I want my son to like his father... can you understand that Charlie?" Charlie looked a little taken aback by what Hilary just said to him.

"Yeah I understand and I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings". Hilary smiled and said that it was all right.

Suddenly the heard noises coming from Gou's room, both Hilary and Charlie hurried down and opened Gou's door and inside they saw a struggling Gou trying to get his t-shirt the right way on, but it seemed that he had many problems with it. Hilary gave a small laugh and went to help her little boy.

Hilary helped him getting finished and after eating their breakfasts, they went to work.

C¨) C¨) C¨)

Charlie had taken the car; while Hilary and Gou were walking she had after all told him that he was getting a surprise.

Gou tugged at his mother's hand, there was a certain place he wanted to go. Hilary smiled inwardly; her little boy had no idea what she was going to give him.

The stopped outside Gou's favourite place in all San Francisco, which was a Beyblade shop, but it wasn't just any shop, it was San Francisco best Beyblading shop. Gou placed both of his small hands on the glass and stared longing at all the beyblades there were displayed. Hilary grinned.

"Gou are you ready for your surprise?" Hilary asked smiling a big smile, Gou nodded energetic, she looked at the shop door, "then go inside". Gou's eyes widen in wonder, he had always wanted to go inside that shop, ever since his Mama told him that his Papa was a world class beyblader, he opened the door and they went inside.

Hilary watched with satisfaction as she saw the wonder and happiness in her son; she walked up to the manager. "Hi, I'm Miss Tachibana I ordered a special designed blade a few weeks ago", the old manager opened a drawer and looked through some papers, finally he found the right order and went out in the back of the shop, he came out a few moments later with a box in his hand. Noticing this Gou walked up to his mother and took her hand. The old man smiled down at Gou and bended sown in front of him, he opened the box and Hilary felt Gou clutching at her hand tighter as stared in wonder down at it.

He looked up at her, "Its okay Gou, you can touch it" Hilary said reassuring, Gou let his mother's hand go and started to trace the item with his small fingers. The old man looked up at Hilary from his crutching position.

"It has everything you ordered Miss Tachibana. It can be remodel in turn of his age, it has extra parts and even a bit-chip, if he at one point should get a bit-beast and other stuff too, it's all described in the box". crutching

Hilary smiled, it had been all the money worth to see Gou this happy, and he was still completely entranced by his blade. Hilary bended down and turned Gou's face so he was looking at her.

"Do you know why I'm giving you this?" the small boy shook his head in reply, "You see, you were such a good boy during the fancy dinner with the Bergen's and because you behaved so well, I decided to give you this". The little boy grin a big smile.

"Thank you Mama", then she looked at him a bit sterner.

"But you have to promise me that you will take care of your blade and behave good...Okay" The stern face turned into the cheering one again.

"I will Mama...I promise"

Hilary stood and muttered a thank you to the old manager and then she and Gou left the shop. The old manager stared after the boy; he could swear on his momma's dinner that, that little boy looked familiar.

C¨) C¨) C¨)

After handing Gou over to the children's centre, Hilary walked up the reception desk, where Clarice was working.

"Hey Clarice, anything new happening today?" Hilary asked as Clarice handed her Milo McKinney's post. Clarice looked around and the leaned over the table.

"I've heard that they are moving a part of the company to Russia. Don't tell anyone, but I have heard directly from the top that Milo is to run it _over there_," Hilary gave a weak smile and walked towards the elevators. The doors opened and closed.

Hilary felt completely numb, she leaned up against the wall, _Russia...we are going to Russia_ Hilary thought, because if Milo McKinney was to run a part of the company then it meant that she had to go with him and if she had to move, then Gou had to move as well.

C¨) C¨) C¨)

Yup that was all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all those who took their time and reviewed my story...THANK YOU!

Angelic Kitsune

Molly Yokunaii

darkphoenix23

lil' goth

Moonlight Serenity

jellybean-kitty

softball91

Lioness Of the fire

Night

though i choose death instead of pointless pain

horsesrocketh (Mediaminer)

kristy240(Mediaminer)

Toyed With Like Marionettes

sexy-jess

Chapter 8

Hilary stared incredulously at Walter McKinney; he just sat there calmly behind his desk with folded hands and looked back at her, determined. It was all true. They were going to Russia to start up another department of the McKinney Corporation, but there was more to it then just that.

"Hilary, I understand your concern and the reasons to why you are against this, but reality is reality. Hiwatari Corporations is one of the world's largest companies and as we speak it continues to grow and grow." Walter sighed deeply and spoke again," I don't know what that ex-boyfriend of yours has been doing, but he has certainly been doing it pretty well. It is now, a fact that Hiwatari Corporations is one of the worlds most influential and not to mention richest businesses in the business world, and if we want to be able to compete, then we have no other choice then to invest time and money in this." Walter stood and leaned in over the table with his knuckles touching the table. He looked straight into Hilary's ruby eyes with hints of determination and bits of desperation too.

"I need this business deal with him Hilary. If we don't get it, I, this business I have built up from scratch, could risk being bankrupted! Do you want that?" Walter asked harsh.

Hilary soften her eyes and looked down at the floor and silent muttered "No". Walter sighed sadly and sat back down in his chair, he looked at one of the new pictures that stood on his desk, and he reached out and took one specific. It was a picture of Gou from his birthday party when he turned two; he slowly caressed the glass and gazed sadly at Hilary once more.

"When I first saw that picture of Kai Hiwatari I couldn't believe my own eyes and I'm very thankful that you told me the truth about Gou's father, but it is a fact Hilary that you at least have some idea on how this man's mind works. You'll have an idea on what kinds of stuff and ideas he will pay attention to and that will give us an advantage in proportion to the other companies."

Hilary stood up from the chair she had been sitting on, "I guess there is no more to say" she said and turned to leave the office, just as she reached the door she heard Walter call out to her, she looked over her shoulder.

"Even, if he finds out about Gou. It is still you who has the custody him! Remember that!" Hilary smiled at that and walked out.

C¨) C¨) C¨)

"So, have we packed everything?" Hilary asked as she stood in the empty apartment, which had been her and Gou's for the past three years. Charlie, who stood beside her, gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean, "have we packed everything"... there's nothing left!" Charlie exclaimed widely with an amount use of his arms to empathize his point, "Every piece of furniture we had, has been shipped to Moscow", Hilary looked at him sulking.

"Still..." she muttered to herself. The only thing they had left were their suitcases with the things they needed on the journey. Out of nowhere, she heard a cell phone ringing, it wasn't her ring tune, she looked at Charlie who patted on his clothes and finally managed to dig out his cell phone from one of his pockets. While he was speaking, Hilary wondered where her little boy was.

She found him outside the building, practicing with his blade or at least try to. She walked up to him and bended down to his height level. Gou looked at his mama with tears in his eyes.

"I can't launch it right," he said sadly. Hilary looked at him supporting and ran her hand comfortable trough his slate-hair.

"Don't worry Gou. When we get to Russia I'll find someone who can teach you Okay" She said and kissed his head. Gou wiped his tears away with his hand and nodded. He took her hand and went to follow her inside. He had a little smile on his face as they walked; his Mama could always make him feel better.

They didn't even reach the door into the building, before Charlie came running out with wild look on his face, he was panting heavily.

"That was Gloria on the phone, she will be here within the next few minutes to pick us up". Hilary looked at him strangely as sudden thought occurred to her.

"Umm Charlie, then why are you so exhausted?" Charlie looked at her and Gou and then said:

"I tried to run with the suitcases" both Hilary and Gou laughed at that.

C¨) C¨) C¨)

They had waited for 15 minutes, when Gloria finally decided to show. Gloria was a beautiful black woman, she was very outgoing and didn't mind to have a new boyfriend every week, for finding her true love didn't matter as much as friendship.

She had on more than one occasion tried to set Hilary up with various dates, but all in vain. She had quickly found out that Hilary put her son above everything. Not that she was one of those types of parents that did everything what their children wanted them to do, no she was one of those types who knew what was best for their children, when to be strict and when to be loving and caring. Gloria was pretty amazed by that considering Hilary's young age of 23-years-old, but as Hilary said, she had a lot of experience in the past.

"Yo girlfriends, load your stuff together and get it in gear will ya!" Gloria screamed from the top of her lungs.

"What took you so long?" Hilary asked as they put their luggage into the back of the car. Gloria smirked.

"I had to pick up some other people too" Gloria smiled sweetly at Charlie, "Theresa and Naomi". Charlie's face instantly paled. Ever since Theresa and Naomi found out that he was gay, they wouldn't give him a breaths rest. They always came to him asking for advice about things he sometimes knew about and about things he didn't have a rat's ass a chance to know. But the worst thing was that they tended to use him as a mannequin doll.

Charlie moved closer to Hilary and Gou, he pleaded her with desperate eyes, "Please don't leave me alone with these two". Hilary chuckled.

"Don't worry Charlie; I won't let them talk you into wearing a skirt this time". Charlie regarded her with suspicious eyes as they went inside the car.

C¨) C¨) C¨)

Hilary watched her friends as they all chitchatted with each other; Gou was sitting in her lap fiddling with his blade. She ran her hand her hand through his grey-blue hair and gazed out the window. What would she do if she one day should stumble into Kai in Moscow; she knew he lived there in that big mansion that once belonged to his grandfather, would she tell him that he had a son. Hilary gazed a long time down at Gou, or should she try to protect her son from his father.

Kai wasn't the most affectionate person in the world and who could blame him. He had a terrible childhood with his mother dying in an early age and a father who rather wanted to study beyblades than to be with his family. And that had left Kai all alone with Boris and Voltaire.

She understood it and that was one of the reasons to why she never said anything when he went on one of his disappearing trips and first returned months later and when he chose to train instead of being with her (she understood that ALL to well) and why she accepted that he probably would never tell her that he loved her, if he even had felt such feelings for her. She remembered what had happened the first and only time she had muttered those three words to him.

C¨) C¨) C¨)

_It was a lovely afternoon; many couples were out enjoying it with walks in the park and sharing shy kisses. Others were watching television at home or perhaps just out having a jolly time with their friends. All these things were so to say oblivious to both Hilary and Kai who were engaged in a passionate kiss. Kai had been gone for three months and had just returned home that said day. They were in Hilary's apartment, Kai had her backed up against the bedroom door and grasped at the door handle twisted it so it would open up. _

_He pushed her inside and down onto the bed, Hilary giggled as Kai quickly laid himself on top of her silencing her with another passionate kiss. He began unbutton her blouse while Hilary pulled up the hem of his t-shirt from his pants. They broke apart so Hilary had time to get Kai's offending t-shirt off and get to feel his warm skin against hers. Kai started to attack her neck with heated kisses and nibbles, Hilary moaned and felt his hands wander down to her pants and started unbuttoning them. Hilary smiled as she felt his excitement as he pressed himself down on her, intentionally letting her feel his arousal. He continued to be engrossed in her neck and smiled when he heard her moans, he muffled out "I want you", but to Hilary it had sounded like "I love you"._

_"I love you too" he heard her say and pulled away quickly and stared at her with wide eyes._

_"What did you say?" Kai asked shocked. Hilary immediately knew that she had misunderstood what he had said to her, she had to do something to save herself out of this mess. _

_Hilary smiled up him and sat herself up, so they were facing each other. _

_"That I want you too...now come on, let's not stop" Hilary said smiling seductively and started to kiss him. Kai grasped her by the shoulders and yanked her away from him. _

_"That wasn't what you said" Kai said a bit harsh. "You said that you lov...love me!" _

_Knowing that there was no way she could get out of this Hilary sighed and looked at him, "So!", "Does it matter?" Kai growled at her and got off the bed, he grabbed the t-shirt that lay on the floor and pulled it over his head and walked out from the bedroom. Hilary quickly got up too and went after him. _

_"Kai!... Kai... Ka-" She called out and stopped as she saw him pulling on his short- jacket and scarf. He was leaving the apartment and she didn't know if he would come back. _

_"Kai" She called out again and tried to reach him, "Just wait a minute" she tried to reason, but failed to get a hold of him as he slamming the door behind him and left. Hilary sank down on her knees and felt tears coming down her face._

_"I'm sorry Kai...I didn't mean to tell you" She whispered quietly to herself._

_It was nearly midnight when she heard the door open and slam shut. She had taken a reliving shower and was watching a late night movie. She turned off the television and saw him coming towards the couch, he watched her with his cold mask and unreadable eyes._

_"I didn't think you would be coming back tonight," Hilary said quietly slowly standing up and turning to leave. _

_"I'm sorry!" She heard Kai say, she stopped walking and turned around, "I didn't mean to overreact and leave you like that, but I-" he stopped speaking and looked like he was pondering over something; he glanced at her softly and went to her till he was standing right in front of her. _

_"God knows how much shit you take from me...It's not like I'm the easiest guy to be with." Kai said softly and reached out with his hand and started caressing her face, his eyes turned sad. "You know Hilary that I would never hurt you intentionally, but I don't...can't...know" Kai had trouble finding his words, he took a deep breath, "Hilary I don't lo-" his sentence was cut short by Hilary's fingers on his lips. Hilary looked at him with teary eyes._

_"Shhh Kai, It doesn't matter", Kai shook his head at her._

_"I don't think you understand Hilary", he was about to let his hand fall from her face, but Hilary placed her hand over his and kept it there. _

_"But I do Kai...I do understand" seeing Kai's unbelieving face, she placed her hands on each side on his face making him look at her. _

_"Kai, do you care about me?" Hilary asked whispering. There was no hesitation in Kai's answer._

_"I do"_

_Hilary let her hands fall from his face and pulled at the knob that held her robe together, it was what she had putted on after her shower. She let the robe slide down her body as if it had a will on its own. Kai took a small step back to admire her beauty._

_"Do you want me?" Hilary asked and let out a little gasp when she saw Kai's crimson eyes staring back at her, clouded with desire. He a small step forward and yanked her into his arms, he leaned his head down to hers, and so close that there lips were almost touching. _

_"I want you more than you could ever imaging" Kai said huskily and crashed his lips against hers. Hilary broke away quickly much to Kai's annoyance, but he felt a pleasant feeling at what she said next._

_"Your caring and wanting is all that matters to me" _

C¨) C¨) C¨)

"Airport, here we are!" Gloria exclaimed cheerful as they were walking down the big hallways towards their **private** gate.

"Oh, look of all those poor people who have to wait in line to get a ticket, while our company has a private jet we can fly in" Theresa said with faked tone of compassion. Naomi, Gloria and Charlie chuckled at that. Hilary didn't seem to be focused on what they said. Her mind was somewhere else. They would be in Moscow, Russia tomorrow morning, and Milo McKinney had just called and said that they would be meeting with Hiwatari Corporations in evening, where they would discuss the business deal over a dinner.

She was going to see Kai tomorrow after three years; she looked down at her son who seemed to be excited about moving to a new place. Hilary shuddered inwardly, she couldn't help it, but she feared meeting Kai again.

C¨) C¨) C¨)

And that was all for now. I hope it was good enough. Until next time C¨)


	9. Chapter 9

Child of Mine: Thank you so very much for reviewing my story… I really appreciate it. No I do more than just appreciate it. I'm very thankful for those reviewers who have reviewed my story. You have inspired me to keep writing, suggested things I could do to make my story less confusing, and informed me of serious spelling mistakes and therefore giving me a chance to correct them and I'm just very grateful for it…

Thank you to:

Angelic Kitsune

Molly Yokunaii

darkphoenix23

lil' goth

Moonlight Serenity

jellybean-kitty

softball91

Toyed With Like Marionettes

sexy-jess

a wolf is a perfect paradox

Nubia (_Thank you very much for the reviews, I believe that you are one of many authors, including me, favorite 'anonymous' reviewer…You are very good in giving positive criticism in a way that you don't make authors feel bad about themselves…(I hope you know what I mean.) Well, that's my impression of you_)

I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers that has reviewed through the chapters and of course the readers who reads this story. Thank you!

Chapter 9 The one everyone seems to be waiting for!

They had landed in Moscow early in the morning and to Gou's great irritation, his mother had manipulated him into wearing different clothes opposed to what he usually like wear by saying that strange women who would try to cuddled, kiss and hug him if he didn't. And let's say, it had been a very grumpy little boy, wearing yellow pants, a pink shirt with a green jacket and a cap saying I love San Francisco that had walked out of the airport with his mother. Hilary on the other hand was very satisfied, no one had recognized her or Gou, they were after all in Kai-country.

Outside the airport were there limousines waiting to take all the employers of McKinney Corporation to their new homes. Hilary, Charlie and Gou had gotten a luxury apartment and luckily for them, Gloria, Theresa and Naomi had gotten the apartment next to them, thus making them neighbors. That was good news for Hilary, her three friends were excellent babysitters and Gou had known them since he was little.

Everything had made ready for them, all their furniture were where they should be, even clothes and Gou's toys had been placed in the right places, and slowly the morning had turned into afternoon and afternoon had quickly turned into evening.

Hilary was a nervous wreck, to describe it mildly. She looked at herself in the mirror; the reflection was showing a strong, confident woman, Hilary felt anything but that. She took one last glance and nodded satisfied, she could do this, it was just a dinner, and perhaps Kai wouldn't even show up.

_Keep dreaming girl…of course he's gonna show up with that luck of yours,_ Hilary thought to herself.

"Well well well, look at you. You sure look good tonight! Have you dressed up for someone special?" Hilary looked over her shoulder and saw a chuckling Charlie she glared at him annoyed.

"Oh shut up, it's not funny" Hilary said clearly irritated. Charlie walked up to her with a clear smug on his face; he draped one arm across her shoulders.

" C'mon Hily from what you told me about this guy all he will be thinking of tonight is business. He might not even noticed its you"

" I highly doubt that" Hilary muttered. Charlie gave her small smile.

"No need to worry, I'll be there with you and Milo" Charlie said cheerful and went to put on his coat. Hilary glanced back at him and sighed. The issue was not whether Kai recognized her or not, no the real issue was whether she should tell him that he had a son. A sudden thought went through her mind. Maybe he already knew, I mean, in the last weeks of her pregnancy she had tried to contact him and each time ended up talking with some lawyer, perhaps the lawyer had already told him. A voice pulled Hilary out of her thoughts.

"Hey Hily are you ready? We need to go" Charlie told her.

"Yeah, I'm ready… as I ever will be" She said quietly

C¨) C¨) C¨)

The dinner was taking place at some fancy restaurant. Hilary shuddered as she remembered what had taken place the last time she had been at a restaurant with Kai that hadn't turned out exactly well. She could only hope that this would, else it might lead to the bankruptcy of the McKinney Corporation.

_Typical Kai…_ Hilary thought as the restaurant manager lead them to a more secluded room in the restaurant, where they would be able to talk business in peace. So far it was only she, Charlie, Milo McKinney and a few associates that were present. They were told that Kai and his associates would be with them shortly and they could sit down and wait if they wanted to.

Hilary sat down, she was thankful for that it was the associates and Milo that would do the talking. She and Charlie were only there to take referents and schedule possible future meetings. Hilary willed herself to calm down and think about other things than Kai. She smiled when she thought of her little boy. Gloria, Theresa and Naomi were watching him and she could just imaging Gou telling her friends how excited he was to start in the new kindergarten tomorrow.

A movement caught her eye, it was the door and it was opening. Hilary felt everything going into slow motion, she didn't even notice that she and the others were standing up to greet the new arrival. She felt her heart skipping a beat when she saw Kai enter the room and she was silently thankful that she stood behind Milo's broad back and hadn't been spotted…yet.

C¨) C´´) C¨)

Kai had been very reluctant about this meeting tonight. There was nothing more he loathed than to have businessmen or women, for that matter, trying to suck up to him. So far, all the ''important'' business meetings had been a totally waste of his time and he had told his board and associates that he wouldn't attend to any more meetings after this one. So it better be good.

And now he was simply staring at an outstretched hand, he glared at the owner. Kai had no doubt in his mind that the owner of the hand was Milo McKinney.

C´´) C´´) C´´)

Milo gulped nervously and took his hand back, his father had been right, there were something frightening over Kai Hiwatari, but there were something else too…something very familiar about this guy's looks. Milo shook it off and instead began to introduce himself and his associates.

C¨) C¨) C¨)

Hilary felt her heart stop beating completely, when she heard Milo start introducing them to Kai. Her eyes widened as she Milo's hand grabbed her upper arm and hauled her in front of him.

"And this is my secretary Hilary Tachibana", Milo said strangely proud of himself.

She didn't dare, she just didn't dare to look up and kept her eyes pierced to the floor. Kai on the other hand couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was lost for words.

"Hilary…" he muttered out almost unbelieving. At hearing her name Hilary looked up and was immediately trapped in his crimson eyes. The two of them just keep staring at each other for a long time, till Milo decided to exclaim:

" Why Hilary, he looks just like your son!"

Hilary spun her head round and looked at Milo desperately. She turned her gaze back at Kai, who flicked his eyes from Milo back to her.

"Your son…you have a son?" Kai drawled out slowly and looked at her more sternly. Hilary was about to make a comment when Milo once again interrupted.

"Yeah, he's the cutest little thing and about three years old" Milo said not noticing the unspoken tension between Kai and Hilary. Kai keep his look on Hilary as he slowly consumed the new piece of information.

"Three years old" Kai repeated slowly and calmly, a bit too calm for Hilary.

_Okay_, _so the lawyer guy hasn't told him…this is not good Hilary, you need to do something and do it fast._ Hilary thought desperately, she didn't know what to say to him…it had all been reveled to fast. Out of the corner of her eye Hilary saw the door, perhaps it was time to flee. And flee she did. She ran past Kai towards the door, opened it and ran out. It didn't take Kai many seconds to comprehend what she was doing; she was running away…away from him.

_Over my dead body,_ Kai thought and gave chase.

Left in the room stood a bunch of people confused of what just had happen, all except for Charlie who stood and inwardly cursed his boss for his lousy timing. Charlie pondered over what he should do next, should he follow the two old lovers or should he just stay put…Charlie decided to follow.

C) C´´) C¨)

Hilary ran past all the tables in the restaurant and had nearly crashed into a couple of waiters; she looked behind her and saw Kai nearing her.

"Hilary! HILARY!" Kai yelled out

Hilary cursed herself for wearing high heels tonight they were almost impossible to run in. She ran out on the street, but before she got to far away, a hand came out of the blue, grabbed her arm and wheeled her around. She stood face to face with Kai Hiwatari.

"I have a son?!!" Kai nearly yelled at her. Hilary didn't answer and tried to get out of his tight hold.

"Do I have a son??" Kai said more harshly and lightly shook her to get her to look at him, his eyes were flashing with anger and something else. Hilary glared at him with likewise anger.

"No, you don't have a son…**I** have a son!!" Hilary counted back just as harsh, " You were merely the sperm donor!" Hilary managed to get herself loose from Kai's grip, but it didn't take long for Kai to grab her into a tight hold again. He dragged her into an ally that lay beside the restaurant and he held her by the shoulders up against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant!," Kai asked with his voice full of anger.

"Because I didn't know! But when I found out I tried to call you, but I always got in contact with some lawyer…and do you know what he called me…he called me a derange **fan girl!**" Hilary said with a voice equally full of anger. Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let fall, not for Kai she had spend enough tears on him.

Kai just stared at her incredulously; a lawyer… one of his damn lawyers had stood in his way, there would be hell to pay for that lawyer.

" I want you back Hilary! I want you and my son back…I want to know him!" Kai said more determined than ever. Hilary just shook her head at his request, while her tears went against her orders and fell down her cheeks.

"I don't want you back!" She said with a voice full of tears and heard Kai growl at this.

"Damn it Hilary, I made a mistake!"

"You sure did, but that's not my problem anymore, is it" Hilary interrupted and she tried with a newfound strength to push Kai away from her, "Get the hell away from me!" She cried out and squirmed even more in his grasp. To her horror she felt Kai's body pressing her to the wall while his hands trapped her face, his lips came near to the point where they were almost touching hers. They were so close that they were breathing each other's air.

"I love you Hilary" Kai whispered out, Hilary's eyes widen at this and then realized that he was leaning closer to her.

SLAP 

Before Kai even got the chance to kiss her, she had slapped him with all the strength she could muster making him release his hold and actually made him stumble back. A red hand was clearly imprinted on his face and he slowly reached up and touched it. It was hurting.

Hilary was angry beyond any sense of reason, how dare he say that to her. She walked up to him.

"You love me" Hilary hissed out, "You wouldn't know what love was if it slapped you in the face. The only things that have come close enough for your _love_ is Suzaku and beyblading. So don't say something you know nothing of!" Hilary wiped her betraying tears away from her face. She turned away from him to walk away. She stopped when she heard him speak again.

"But that's how I feel. You might be right that I know nothing about love, but those emotions, feelings I have for you is burned into to the very depths of my being. I don't know if you can describe it as love, it goes too deep for that, but it is the only word there exist in the worlds vocabulary." Kai said very calmly.

Hilary glanced over her shoulder, she didn't like his little speech at all…it was making her doubting.

"And how long do you think it would take these feelings to turn into burden for you…huh. How long would it take for our son and me to become nothing more than weakness to you? And just what am I to tell him, when his father doesn't want to hug him in public or show a grant of affection and everything else will come before him," Hilary glared sternly at Kai, "If it was just me I might consider your offer, but is not just me anymore…I have someone else to think about now!".

Kai just stood at his spot not moving at all, his eyes showing no emotions.

"So you still love me then?" he stated more than asked it as a question.

"I try my best not to" She whispered to him.

"Hily are you in there?" Hilary turned towards Charlie's voice and smiled when she saw him standing at the end of the ally. Kai glared at the interruption. Hilary ran into Charlie's waiting arms.

"You're ok?" Charlie asked with a concerned voice and shuddered when he saw Kai's murderous eyes directed straightly at him.

Kai kept glaring at couple wrapped around in each other's arms. He gritted his teeth's together and had to clench his fists tight together from stopping him in punching that guy's lights out for holding **his** Hilary so close.

Hilary looked up at Charlie, "I want to go home" she said and Charlie nodded in agreement.

C¨) C¨) C¨)

They walked out of the ally and into the streets again with Kai a few steps behind. Charlie walked Hilary to their car; before she could sit inside she heard Kai's voice.

"This isn't over yet Hilary," He said with more determination than ever. He was going to get Hilary and their son back, but first there was a certain lawyer to deal with. He watched them as they drove away…oh yes he was going to get Hilary back and make her his wife.

C¨) C¨) C¨)

A few minutes later, his and Milo McKinney's associates tumbled out of the restaurant. He and Hilary had been gone for more than a half hour.

Milo McKinney was nervous as hell, had he managed to screw everything up? If he had, his father wouldn't be very pleased. _Damn it,_ he thought to himself.

"Mr. McKinney", Milo looked up, it was Kai who had spoken; he was still standing with his back towards them and with folded arms.

"You got the deal!" was all Kai said and left. Milo let out the breath he had been holding and smiled, now his father would be proud of him and maybe just maybe Hilary would finally start to notice him.

C´´) C´´) C´´)

That was all for now. I hope it wasn't too corny in some parts and I hope you liked it. Well, until next time. C¨)


	10. Chapter 10

Child of Mine: Thank you so very much for reviewing my story… I really appreciate it and I love to read all the reviews again and again!!!

Thank you to:

Angelic Kitsune

Molly Yokunaii

darkphoenix23

lil' goth

Moonlight Serenity (_thanks_ _for reviewing. Your reviews are always wonderful and funny to read_)

jellybean-kitty

Toyed With Like Marionettes

a wolf is a perfect paradox

Nubia (_Thank you for the very long review...It was good to know and now that you mentioned it. I think I have an idea about who you are, but again it just an idea. I remember reading an author's profile, which in it was mention that the author sometimes reviews __anonymous. Anyway thanks for the review_)

YallRCrazy

xKaiLoverx

Night (_Thanks for reviewing. It was good to hear from you again_)

Silent-Lucidity

PUREITYANGEL (_yup I can say halarrious. Thank you very for the review_)

tear-drowned-angel

Lioness Of the fire

Jessica Broward

I really hope that the review reply thingy works, if you wonder why I haven't written anything by your names!

Today's Danish word: Today I dag

Chapter 10...New people Part 1

They both were silent as they drove home, sometimes the light from the streetlamps would shine at Hilary showing evidence of her sad mood, as she just stared out of the window, while Charlie occasional glanced at her concerned. He took in a deep breath.

"What happened?" he asked. Hilary slowly turned her head around to look at him, the sad expression still intact.

"Nothing" She answered him quietly, few tears rolled down her cheeks and she turned to stare out of the window once again. Charlie kept his eyes on the road and decided not to press the matter; she would tell him when she was ready.

They continued rest of their journey home in silence.

æ-ø-å

Kai walked into his empty house, he was shocked by the news he had heard today.

_I have a son...and I don't even BLODDY know what he looks like...what he is like_, Kai thought angrily to himself. He walked into the big living room and sat down on one of the couches. It was ironic, here he was. Kai the great beyblader and one of the greatest businessmen in the world, he could get anything he wanted, but the one thing he wanted most, was out of his grasp.

_But not for long Hilary...I'm going to get you back no matter what it takes, how long it takes. Yess Hilary, you will be mine again and this time I will never let you go! I never do mistakes twice, _he quietly vowed to himself and then smirked, _after all everything is fair in the game of war and love!_

But right now were there some things he had to take care of first, he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. It took a few seconds before the call were answered by some old woman, she was Kai's secretary and one of the few Kai respected in his business.

"Olga, tell Mr. Rostov that I want to see him tomorrow morning!" he hung up and dialed a different number. He smirked when the phone was answered by a familiar voice.

"Tala, I need you to do something for me!"

æ-ø-å

Hilary and Charlie walked into their apartment, Hilary smiled weakly at the sight of her three girlfriends were fast asleep on the couch with the TV running.

"I better wake them up" she heard Charlie say, but really she didn't care right now. The evening's events had exhausted her and all she wanted to do was to see Gou and go to bed. While Charlie was having problems with the three women, Hilary open quietly Gou's door and peaked in.

She let out a small chuckle when she saw Gou's covers lying on the floor, she walked silent into the room and picked up the covers and carefully placing them over Gou, in hopes that he wouldn't wake up. Even though it was dark in the room, she could still see Gou's features, she sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly with the back of her hand she affectionately caressed his cheeks.

It surprise her how much Gou resembled Kai, not just in looks, but also in his behavior. Sometimes would he so quiet and would just sit for hours and observe things, but he certainly also mastered the arts of stubbornness and 'the scowl'. She remembered once when she came home after a long day of work and found Gou and Charlie in, what would be a, scowling contest and Gou had his arms folded over his chest while he was glaring warningly at Charlie, just in exact way she had seen Kai do so many times.

A few tears fell from her face and landed on Gou's cheek, causing him to move, Hilary closed her eyes. _Oh no...Don't wake up...don't wake up!_

"Mama?" Hilary heard Gou's little voice full of sleep say.

_Damn!_

Hilary opened her eyes and smiled down at him.

"Go to sleep sweetheart... you have a big day tomorrow" Hilary whispered softly and kissed his forehead. Gou closed his eyes and was within minutes asleep once more. Hilary stood up and wiped the tears away from her face. With one last look of her son she walked out of his room.

She saw Charlie sitting on the couch...alone. He had managed to get Gloria, Theresa and Naomi back into their own apartment. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat down beside him, she knew he was waiting to hear what had happened between her and Kai.

After an awkward silence, Hilary took a deep breath and turned to face Charlie, who was looking at her full of expectation. She felt tears coming to her eyes and cursed herself for not being able to keep her emotions under control. She felt Charlie taking her hands into his larger ones and gave supportive squeeze. She looked into his brown eyes.

"He told me he loved me... that he wanted me back... wanted to know his son" Hilary trailed off and tears poured down her cheeks more freely than ever. "I don't know what to do Charlie...I-I just down now" Hilary cried out as Charlie pulled her into his arms, he stroke her back comfortably.

"Don't worry Hily...it'll work out, just wait and see!"

æ-ø-å

Next day

Gou looked at his image in the mirror with the famous scowl intact. Sure, he had been excited about his new kindergarten, but his Mama had never once told that he was to wear a stupid uniform, the only thing good about it were the colours. It was his favorite colours, blue, black and white. So here he stood wearing black shoes with white socks, long dark blue pants, a white t-shirt with a blue jersey to put on over the t-shirt and a dark blue jacket.

His Mama had told him that he had to wear the uniform, because his kindergarten was a private one or something fancy like that, he really didn't care, all he cared about was the fact that the uniform was itching like mad and his Mama wouldn't let him take it off.

"Gou sweetie, we have to go now," he heard his mother call. He ran into his room and grabbed the bag on his bed and just as he was about to exit his room he remembered something; he turned around and saw his beyblade lying on the desk. He smiled and grabbed his blade and putted it in his bag.

"C'mon Gou we don't wanna be late!" hearing his mother's voice he ran out of the room and out to where she was waiting.

æ-ø-å

The kindergarten was nothing like Hilary or Gou, for that matter, expected. It looked as if it was a small department of something much bigger, because she had seen children of all ages walking into various buildings as if they were going to school. But the place did look extremely wealthy, and she had noticed many children arriving to this place in limousines. She had also noticed that many people had started at her and Gou.

In this moment she and Gou were waiting to speak with the headmaster. It was a part of the procedure. A woman, who looked to be late in the sixties, opened the door. She had her white-grey hair pulled up in a bun on top of her head and she had her glasses far down on her nose, she was reading some paper and then looked at Hilary.

"Miss Tachibana?" she asked, Hilary nodded, "Please follow me into my office" the woman said. Hilary took Gou by his hand as they walked inside. Hilary had to gasp as she saw the office, it screamed out rich. The old woman sat down behind a desk and motioned for Hilary and Gou to sit down in the two chairs. She then reached down in one of her many desks and pulled out a big file.

Hilary's eyes widened slightly at this, it was not something she had expected.

"My name is Mrs. Lâvskov and I'm the headmaster of Cristof Lâvskov Academy, before we begin do you have any questions Miss Tachibana" Mrs. Lâvskov said in a low, but strict voice.

"Umm yes, is this a school?"

"Yes, this academy was founded by my great grandfather. We have children down from 3-years old to 17-18 years old. We select which children, out from the applications and information's we get, who will be most fitted to go to this school. We do it this way so the children can get the best education possibly and so each of their individual needs is met to satisfaction. We take pride in motivate and stimulate the children the best way possible. Is there anymore questions?"

Hilary gave a nervous smile, "No" she said. She had never imagine this, when Walter had told her about this place.

Mrs. Lâvskov looked through the papers in Gou's file, and then she looked at Hilary.

"Miss Tachibana, I'm sure that you know that beyblading is Russia's grandest sport."

Hilary frowned, "I know and what is your point?"

Mrs. Lâvskov continued to look at her unfazed, "Miss Tachibana I'm going to be forward with you. I knew that you and Mr. Kai Hiwatari had some kind of relation with each other and now it has been proven that it was perhaps more than that." Hilary's frown deepened.

"My old relationships is nothing of your concern"

Mrs. Lâvskov gazed at Gou, "I'm sure that you know how famous Kai Hiwatari is, especially here in Russia. I need to know what your status is with this man, because there will be questions from other parents and teachers about your son. I know this is hard Miss Tachibana, but I'm only trying to protect the child" Hilary sighed and gave a quick glance at Gou.

"I have the sole custody over Gou...that is all you need to know Mrs. Lâvskov" Hilary said firm.

Mrs. Lâvskov nodded and wrote it down, "Good, but before you go I have something more to say. Your child is remarkably clever. If needed be, do we have your permission to place him in an advanced class, so he can get the proper education and motivation he needs?"

"You have my permission" and with that said, Hilary took Gou by his hand and walked out of the office.

æ-ø-å

It had been two hours since his mother left for work and he had been standing here in the play yard all alone fiddling with his blade in his pocket. Suddenly Gou noticed a red-haired boy standing further down all by himself looking bored at all the other child playing. Gou decided to go down to the boy. He reached the boy who sat up against the wall and was just looking at the children.

"Hi" Gou said cheerful, the red-haired boy looked up at him, "You wanna play?" Gou asked. The red-haired boy looked at him in confusion.

"You wanna play with me?" the boy asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, wy' not"

The red-haired boy slowly stood up, "You don't mind ma' Papa is famous?" Gou tilted his head and pondered. He then gave a smile to the read head.

"I don't know youw Papa" Gou shrugged and the red head smiled.

"I'm Sasha" the red-haired boy said.

"I'm Gou, so do you wanna play?"

"Sure...do you have a beyblade? If you don't we can share mine" Sasha said and reached down into his pocket and pulled his blade out. Gou gave a big grin and reached down into his pocket and pulled his out.

"I do, but I'm not vewy good" Gou said a bit sad. Sasha smiled at him.

"I'm not vewy good either, ma' mama won't let ma' Papa teach me".

"Then we can practice together" Gou said satisfactory and then the two boys ran off.

æ-ø-å

The two young boys had been inseparable for the past hours and it was nearing the time for parents to pick up their children.

Today was it Sonia Ivanov who was to pick up her and Tala's son. She had been told by the teachers that her son was outside playing with some other boy. This was good news; Sasha had been very alone since he started in this kindergarten, so it was a good thing that he had made a friend.

She went outside in the play yard and gasped. The boy who was playing with her son...looked like...looked like...

"Mama!" Sasha yelled and ran towards his mother, Gou was directly behind him.

"Mama this is ma' fwiend Gou".

Sonia was still in shock to say anything, could this be the emergency Kai rang Tala about last night.

Out of the corner of his eye Gou saw someone familiar.

"Mama!" he yelled out and ran to her dragging her towards Sonia and Sasha.

"Mama this is ma' fwiend Sasha"

Sonia stared at the woman Gou had called Mama. Was this Hilary? Sonia pulled herself together. Well, there was only one way to find out.

Sonia reached out her hand to the other woman, "Hello I'm Sonia, it looks like our sons has become good friends". Hilary smiled at the other woman, she was happy that Gou had managed to find a friend on his first day here. She took the woman's offering hand and smiled.

"Yes it looks like that; by the way I'm Hilary Tachibana".

A little plan started to form inside Sonia's head; she was now 100 certain that this woman was Kai's one true love.

"You know Miss Tachibana, why don't we meet tomorrow in the city centre for coffee with our boys; you see the centre has an excellent play facility." Sonia said sweetly.

Hilary pondered for a minute, she did actually have some time tomorrow.

"Please Mama, Sasha told me abouwt it. It supposed to really funny". Hilary gave a small sigh, she just couldn't say no to her son in situations like this and besides it was his first friend here in Russia.

"All right, I guess it will do no harm". Both children yelled out in joy. Sonia grabbed Sasha by the hand.

"All right, let's say four o'clock tomorrow afternoon?" Sonia asked

"It's a date" Hilary answered.

The two women and the two newly friends said their goodbyes and went for home.

æ-ø-å

That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time


	11. Chapter 11

Child of Mine: Thank you so very much for reviewing my story… I really appreciate it and I love to read all the reviews again and again!!!

Thank you to:

Angelic Kitsune

Molly Yokunaii

darkphoenix23

lil' goth

Moonlight Serenity

jellybean-kitty

Toyed With Like Marionettes

xKaiLoverx

Night (_Thanks for reviewing, but I must admit. I really like the 'bye' thing, anyway thank you for taking your time to review_)

Silent-Lucidity

tear-drowned-angel

Jessica Broward

softball91

Chapter 11 New people part 2

The first part of chapter 11 happens simultaneously to the 'next day' in chapter 10.

He could feel everyone staring at him, as he slowly walked down the long hallways of the Hiwatari Corporations building. His one hand grasped tightly at the small file he was holding, while the other hand tried to swing steadily at his side. He was scared as hell! Small drops of sweats were already breaking their way out off the skin on his forehead His whole body was trembling with anxiety of what might happen.

Mr. Rostov had been requested to be at Mr. Hiwatari's office in the early morning, now it could seem as if Mr. Hiwatari just wanted to talk, but everyone knew better! It had to be serious if **he** called you to his office.

Mr. Rostov felt the sympathetic looks from the other employers, but there were also small whispers of relief that it wasn't them who were on this death march. He reached the end of the hallway and stopped in front of the elevator, the one who take him to the highest floor and take him to Mr. Hiwatari's office. Mr. Rostov gulped and pushed the button. He slowly looked around at the other employers; none of them were working, instead they were all looking at him, some with pure curiosity, and others with pity, but there were also those who just grinned at him evilly.

Ding.

Mr. Rostov slowly turned his head back at the elevator and took a deep breath before stepping inside.

æ-ø-å

It seemed like hours before the elevator finally reached its destination, he stepped out and faced a room full of office people working, these people were the highest ranked in this business; he walked further into the room till he reached a small passage.

It was known that Mr. Hiwatari liked his privacy, except for some of the board members, no one really knew what sorts of rooms were up here. There had extreme been rumors about Mr. Hiwatari had installed a private training room up here and other stuff like that.

He didn't walk for a long time down the passage before he came to a door; he started to hesitantly knock on it and slowly opened it. He walked into the lobby and saw Mr. Hiwatari's secretary sit behind her desk typing on her computer.

"Come in Mr. Rostov and sit down. I will go hear if Mr. Hiwatari is ready to see you" she said in a monotone voice. Mr. Rostov sat down on the couch in the small room, while Olga spoke in a phone with who Mr. Rostov presumed to be Mr. Hiwatari. He glanced nervously at the door the led inside to lion's cave.

"He is ready to see you now" Olga said and returned to her typing. Mr. Rostov stood up and walked slowly to the door and opened it with trembling hands. He went inside and closed the door.

æ-ø-å

Kai was in the middle in looking through some important files when he heard the door open and close. Mr. Rostov walked in looking completely terrified. Kai glared at him with an unreadable expression.

"Y-you w-wanted t-to s-see m-me" Mr. Rostov stuttered with his whole body trembling. Kai continued to stand upright, placed the files on his desk and closed his eyes.

"Mr. Rostov... I have just recently found out that I have a son!" Mr. Rostov started to shake even more at Kai's tone of voice.

"And that the mother tried to contact me here, but was every time turned down", Kai snapped his eyes open and glared murderously at Mr. Rostov, "Why wasn't I told about this?" Kai asked with a low voice.

"S-sir y-you t-told u-us n-not t-to d-disturbed y-you!" Mr. Rostov managed to stutter out. Kai gave out a small sarcastic chuckle and started to pace around in his office and around Mr. Rostov just to make him more uncomfortable with the situation.

"These files," Kai pointed to the files that lay on his desk, "tells me that she called for two weeks straight! And no one even bothered to get her name and ask me if I knew this woman" Kai said harshly.

"B-but S-sir", Mr. Rostov started to say, but was interrupted by a very angry Kai.

"Don't but sir me!" Mr. Rostov took a couple of steps back at the sight of Kai's eyes; they were burning with the flames of hell.

"Do you know what I have missed?" Kai said still in a lowered voice, he went to stand directly in front of Mr. Rostov, who just standing terrified not daring to make any small unnecessary moves.

"I've missed my first born son's birth... I haven't seen him taking his first steps or heard his first words. I haven't been in his life for three years…I don't even know what he looks like!" Kai snarled out. Kai turned away from the frighten Mr. Rostov who stood in the same spot when he came into the office.

"I don't want to see your face here Mr. Rostov. Do I make myself clear?" Kai said dangerously low.

"Y-y-yes S-s-sir" Mr. Rostov stuttered and went the fastest he could out of the office.

æ-ø-å

After Mr. Rostov had left Kai took a deep sigh and went to sit behind his desk. One problem gone only, what seem like a hundred, to go. He pulled out a drawer and pulled up an old picture of him and Hilary. He was scowling, while she was smiling. He chuckled briefly at the old memory.

On one of their many dates that Hilary made him go on, since he had sabotaged 10 of hers and she held him to that account, she had literally dragged him into a photo booth, nevertheless to say he wasn't too happy about it. But Hilary had promise to him to keep it as a secret and keep it well hiding that was until she sent it all to him in a box.

_I'm going to get you back Hilary, no matter the cost!_ Kai thought to himself determinedly.

Sure, everything might have seemed peachy in his life for the past three years. He had managed from scratch to bring the old Biovolt Corporation up to a level never seen before and doing it the legal way and with a new name. Yes, for the public it seemed to go in the right direction, Kai was young, famous, handsome and rich as hell...could there be anything wrong in his life?

In reality, Kai had been quite miserable even he didn't show or acknowledge it himself, but as the three years went by, Kai began to finally understand just how much Hilary had meant to him.

She had been his balance, his harmony so to say. She had always been there for him whenever he needed it. As in a friend or a girlfriend didn't really matter, Hilary had been his stability in a life, where he used to only have himself and Suzaku. Kai guess that in someway down the line he brought balance and harmony to Hilary as well. It had taken a long time and a long battle with his inner demons to realize that he loved her deeply and also just to acknowledge the realization itself that he was actually capable of loving another person.

It had been an exhausting journey with his emotion, but now he was ready, ready to fight if needed be. There was only one problem... Hilary!

He knew, especially after the evening before, that she wouldn't come back just like that. To get her and their son back he needed some kind of strategy and first he needed to take small steps to reach the greater goal, this was where Tala came into the picture. One could say that Tala worked for him, others could say that he didn't, but in truth no one really knew what he did.

Anyway, Kai had asked Tala to find out everything about Hilary's activities in the past three years. One of the things he needed to know was if she had, God forbid it, another man in her life. In general he just wanted to know where he stood with her and when she least expected it, he would attack and claim his prize...and this time he would make sure not to lose.

æ-ø-å

Sonia couldn't believe her luck; finally she could do what she wanted to do ever since she married Tala. Finally she could gather all the wives of the Neo borgs and no longer worry about some bimbo blond (no offence) haired woman coming into their little private world. It was no secret to her or the other wives of the Neo borgs that they had lot of power, it wasn't the political power, but they had a significant influence on the society and they were defiantly not willing to share that power.

Sonia had worried for what kind of woman Kai would find and marry, Sonia didn't give much credit for those rich men's wives who would sit home all day, arrange some stupid party or just spend money. No, she was a believer of hard work and succession. Sure, she was a model and a super one at that, but that didn't mean her work wasn't hard...trust me it was.

For months she had nearly drive Kai crazy with a modeling job for his company, but he had refused her every time.

_Not anymore Kai Hiwatari. Not with that information I can give you!_ Sonia thought smugly to herself as she drove up at the drive way to her house. There was no light on in the house meaning that Tala hadn't come home yet. Sonia smile as she and Sasha walked into the house. Sasha went instantly to his room to find toys to play with and Sonia picked up the phone and dialed the number to Kai's office.

Sonia smiled again, as she thought about Hilary. No matter how weird it seemed at this point Sonia really liked her. In her eyes Hilary was perfect. Not only did she already have a son with Kai, but Sonia could tell that Hilary was both working and hopefully a strong person, because she would defiantly be needing that.

Sonia frowned a little at the dial tone; she didn't only do this for her own sake, but also for Hilary. Was there something the Neo borg wives knew about their husbands was that they were extremely jealous and possessive as hell, supposedly because of their lousy childhood within the Abbey walls, they all had personal experience with it, she didn't know if Hilary had tried it with Kai when they were together, but she wanted at least try to save Hilary from it.

"Mr.Hiwatari's office" a voice said in the phone.

"Olga, this is Mrs. Ivanov. I need to speak with Mr. Hiwatari now!"

"Mrs. Ivanov, you don't have an appointment and we both know how Mr. Hiwatari feels about you" Olga said annoyed.

"It's urgent, tell him that I have some information that he will pretty interested in" Sonia retorted equally annoyed back.

"What is the urgency?" Sonia rolled her eyes at the question, why couldn't the old hag just put her through.

"Tell him it's about his son!" There was a short break before she heard a familiar voice.

"What do you want?" sounded Kai's clearly irritated voice. Sonia smiled inwardly.

"Well hello to you too Kai" Sonia said in a sugar sweet voice before she was interrupted by Kai.

"Cut the crap and tell me what you want!"

Sonia expression turned serious, "I have some information about your son", she heard Kai's chuckling in her ear.

"And how do I know that you don't have this information from Tala?" Sonia smiled smugly again.

"Because Tala doesn't know that your son's name is Gou and he didn't see him or Hilary today" she said triumphing. There was a short pause and then she heard Kai speak again, but this time in a serious voice.

"What do you want?" he asked again.

"All I want is the modeling job Kai," Sonia heard Kai take in a deep breath as he considered it.

"Fine...you have my word. Now tell me what does he look like?" Sonia blinked was that desperation she heard from the ice man himself, the great Kai.

"Why don't you find out tomorrow, when I will be meeting them in the city centre four o'clock pm. If you want to see them...be there and Kai, I'm holding you to your word" was all Sonia got to say before the other line hung up.

æ-ø-å

Kai was as stunned...at first. He'd never really had the big respect for Tala's wife, in fact he was on the verge to loathe her, but slowly a small smile broke through his features.

He was going to see his son and that was all that mattered.

æ-ø-å

That was all for now. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it wasn't too confusing with the time thing. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Child of Mine: Thank you to all them who took their time to review and read this story. It's always good to know how you feel about this story!! THANK YOU

Thank you to:

Angelic Kitsune

Nubia ( _Thank you so much for the review and don't be sorry that you didn't review the last chapter. I'm just glad that you (and everybody else) take(s) their time to review when they can! I hope you will enjoy Gou's reaction and let's just say that he's a smart 3-year-old_)

Molly Yokunaii

darkphoenix23

lil' goth

Moonlight Serenity

jellybean-kitty

Toyed With Like Marionettes

xKaiLoverx

Night _( Thank you very much for the review! I'm glad to hear that you are excited about what will happen in this chapter_)

Silent-Lucidity

tear-drowned-angel

Jessica Broward

softball91

a wolf is a perfect paradox

horsesrocketh and Kristy-240 (mediaminer_: to both horserocketh and Kristy-240: __I'm so happy that there are some people on mediaminer who like my story and takes time to review it. You have no idea how happy I am and I hope you will continue because I really enjoy reading your reviews_)

Chapter 12 The City Centre

The day had started out very good for Hilary. She and Milo have had a talk about what happened that night with Kai. She was glad that she hadn't wrecked the deal for Milo and the McKinney Corporation.

Milo had pleasantly surprised her by saying that she would receive Charlie as her assistant. That was good news, it meant that she didn't have to go see Kai during the business meetings till the deal was signed and closed. It would provide her with time to get some order in the mess she felt she had in her head and hopefully she would have time to figurer out what she would do about Kai. The words he said that night still lingered in her mind.

"_I want you back Hilary! I want you and my son back…I want to know him!"_

Kai had made it clear that he wanted to know their son, but did she want Gou to know him? At this point she just didn't know. Hilary shook her head at her herself.

_It's time to get some work done and stop thinking about Kai!_ Hilary thought determined.

Hilary looked at her watch; it was almost time for Gou's play date.

------

Kai looked at the clock in his office every five minutes or so. He had never tried this kind of anxiety before. All he could think about was Hilary and his son.

Kai smirked at his son's name.

Of all the names Hilary could have picked...she had chosen the name Gou.

_Flashback_

_Hilary lay lazy in the arms of Kai on the couch in her apartment. She was eating ice-cream and had by manipulating methods managed to get him to eat some ice-cream as well. _

_"Don't forget your promise!" Hilary heard Kai say as his arm reached over her to put down his empty bowl on the table. Hilary looked up at him innocently._

_"What promise?" she asked innocent. Hilary giggled as Kai slowly moved on top of her. He smiled at her seductively._

_"Your promise that you would take a shower with me" he whispered huskily and slowly leaned in to kiss her passionately. Hilary returned his kiss with just as much passion. She broke apart and gave Kai a playfully smile._

"_I haven't finished my bowl of ice-cream", she said playfully and couldn't help but giggle at Kai's now glaring face. He moved away and instead of lying down beside her, as he had before, he sat up in a sitting position showing that he was upset with her._

_Hilary let out a little playfully laugh, "Ah c'mon Kai, I promise when I'm finished with my ice-cream I will do anything you want me to do with you in the shower!" Kai raised an eyebrow at that. _

"_Anything?" he repeated slowly. _

_Hilary nodded, smiled and said, "Anything". Kai looked distant for a moment before he turned his attention back to Hilary. _

"_Even the thing?" Kai asked a bit more seriously. Hilary's smile turned into a seductive one with her eyes gleaming with desire. _

"_Even the … thing" she repeated. Kai's eyes slowly started to cloud with heavy desire and he could feel a part of himself craving some attention. He had wanted to try the thing with Hilary for a long time now, but every time he brought it up was she always so hesitated about it._

"_But till I'm finished with my ice-cream can I asked you a question?" Hilary asked not noticing Kai's eyebrow twitch with a little annoyance and much frustration. _

"_Hnn"_

_Hilary's eyes lighted up, "I'll take that as a yes, you see, me and Mariah…-"_

_Wonderful… Mariah, what a way to spoil a mood, Kai thought sarcastically and continued to listen to the rest of what Hilary said. _

"…_were talking about baby names and what we were going to name our children if we ever are going to have any and I thought that...-"seeing Kai's bored look Hilary decided to get to the point, "Anyway, I was thinking about what **you** might name your kid?…even if you're not going to have any," Hilary asked and waited in expectation, she had always wanted to know how Kai felt about these things. Kai looked at her and let out a deep sigh. He knew that if he lied about this she would be able to tell and if he didn't say anything she would get mad, and if she got mad there would be no showering and no thing. He started to ponder. _

_When he didn't say anything Hilary started to wonder if he was ignoring her question, it seemed possible, so she decided to change her strategy. _

"_You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to-," Kai was pulled out of his thoughts and slowly looked at Hilary who was fiddling with her bowl of ice-cream, she looked back at him with playfulness glittering in her eyes and then stared at the floor, she was up to something…he just knew it. "-But you see, I don't feel especially hungry anymore…" Hilary looked at Kai again with that sweet smile playing on her lips. Kai smirked inwardly he knew what it meant. If he answered the bloody question she'd leave the rest of her unfinished ice-cream, but if he chose not to answer she would eat the rest of her ice-cream and that could take a long time._

_He looked at her with clear honesty in his eyes, "If I had a kid. I'd name him Gou"_

"_Gou?" Hilary asked with a bit confusion. Kai stood on his feet and reached out for her hand._

"_Gou means strength" was all Kai said as he pulled Hilary up from the couch and guided her into the bathroom with him to have his (and hers) shower._

_Flashback end _

Kai couldn't help but to feel please at Hilary's choice of name. It made him feel that he kinda had some influence in his son's life, even when he hadn't been a part of it…yet.

_But all that is going to change. I _am _going to be a part of you and my son's life Hilary. _Kai thought determined and looked at the clock, it was almost time for him to leave.

---------

The city centre hadn't been done justice by Sonia's words. It was huge and definitely only a place rich people would go and do their shopping or other things like getting a massage or eating at the small cafés. Hilary could only watched in awe, she had never in her wildest dreams imagined such a place when Sonia had picked up her, Sasha and Gou at the kindergarten and drove them to this place.

The city centre had a big children facility, where all the various children would play and be watched by the staff while the mothers did their thing. Gou and Sasha had noticed it a long time ago and struggled to get their mothers to release their hands. Hilary and Sonia both smiled at their sons' obvious eagerness.

Hilary smile grew wider as she witnessed Gou's happy face as he started to play with Sasha.

She was so happy that he had found a friend.

"Well Hilary, shall we sit down and let the children be?" Sonia asked and gave Hilary a small tilt with her head in the direction of a small café. Hilary nodded and gave one last glance at Gou, who was too engrossed in playing with Sasha to notice her, and went to follow Sonia. They sat down at one of the tables with a clear view to the children facility.

Behind the counter, the manager of the café instantly recognized one of the women. It looked that she wasn't accompanied by her normal female friends, but by another one he had never seen before. The manager shrugged his shoulders; well the strange woman must be somewhat important for Mrs. Ivanov to even be in her presents.

The manager walked up to the table. Hilary was still watching her son play, but Sonia noticed the manager and she stood and gently greeted him by giving him a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Pierre, it has been forever!" Sonia exclaimed dramatically.

"Yes Mrs. Ivanov, you should come by more often".

Hilary was stunned, she was still watching Gou, but at the same time she wasn't.

_Mrs. Ivanov...Ivanov isn't that Ta-_, Hilary slowly turned her head in Sonia's direction and then snapped back to where their children were playing.

_Now I know why Sasha looked so familiar. He is TALA'S SON, which means.._. Hilary quickly stumbled to her feet. If she had recognized Sasha as Tala's son, then that would mean that Sonia had recognized Gou as Kai's son. Was this the reason to why she had stared so much at her when they met in the kindergarten? And if she was married to Tala, would he know that she was here...would Kai know?

Sonia suddenly noticed Hilary's distress and quickly turned to her, "Hilary is something wrong?" she asked the sweetest as she could. Hilary just continued to stare at her with a wild look.

"Are you married to Tala Ivanov?" Hilary asked quietly. Sonia gave Pierre an apologetic look silently telling him to leave. She sat down across from Hilary, who was still looking at her with questioning eyes. Sonia lowered her eyes for a minute and then looked up again returning Hilary's strong gaze with that of her own.

"Yes... I'm married to Tala" Sonia answered. Hilary nodded slowly and for a few seconds looked down at the table before looking at Sonia again.

"Do you know Kai Hiwatari?" Hilary asked and watched Sonia closely as she nodded with her head. Hilary let out a snort and stood to leave, but Sonia grabbed Hilary's hand, thus preventing her from leaving.

"Please just hear me out" Sonia asked and Hilary could sense the honesty coming from her and therefore sat down again.

"Look Hilary, I'm not out to hurt you or Gou. I'm just doing what I think is best for you", Hilary looked at her skeptically and a bit fearful for what she was going to say next.

"What do you mean when you say you're just looking out for me?" Hilary said a bit harsh.

"Kai is going to be here within the next 10 minutes" Sonia said in a normal tone of voice.

"WHAT!" Hilary cried out and this time stood up and turned to leave. Sonia got out of her chair to follow her and just outside the café managed to get a hold on Hilary's arm.

"Let me go!" Hilary yelled enraged and started to trash with her arm.

"Just listen to me for one sec! You have every right to be angry, but just think about it for one second", Hilary stopped her trashing and with glazing eyes looked at Sonia, "Do you really think he will let you go!" Hilary looked at her confusing as she released her arm.

"What do you mean by that?" Hilary asked still with an angry tone in her voice. Sonia glared at her hard.

"Don't play stupid with me Hilary. You know just as well as me that the Neo Borg men don't let something they want slip through their fingers. When they want something...they get it no matter what they have to do. You and I both know that!" Sonia continued to glare hard at Hilary as she now stood there with uncertain eyes; she looked up at Sonia as she started to speak again.

"I've especially seen the results on how far they are willingly to go. Hilary, I have seen what Kai has been like in these past years and I have heard how desperate he was just to know his son's name. Believe me when I say that he is not going to let you go"

Hilary just stared at Sonia; she didn't know what to say because she knew what Sonia was talking about. She remembered very clearly how possessive Kai had been of her when they had been together. She looked back up at Sonia.

"I appreciate your _help_, but I'm not thinking on getting back together with Kai anytime soon" Hilary retorted, "and if you don't mind, I think I'll go and get **my** son and go home"

"Suit yourself", Sonia hissed out and left Hilary.

Hilary pulled out her cell-phone and called Charlie. He agreed to come as fast as possible to pick up her and Gou.

Hilary walked into the children facility to find Gou and saw him sitting all by himself. He looked up at her with a sad face.

"Sasha 'ad to go home" he said sadly. Hilary bended down and gathered her little boy into her arms and slowly brushed his hair affectionately with her hand.

She sighed desperately and looked at her watch. Kai was going to be here soon and she didn't know what to do. Sure she could hide in here among all the children and toys or she could try to sneak out around him. Hilary looked down at her son in her arms.

_Sure that's what I want, but in the long run, is that what Gou wants?_ Hilary thought unhappy to herself.

Didn't Gou deserve to know his father, and didn't Kai deserve to know his son. As long as she stayed as Gou's stability nothing bad couldn't happen to him...right. Maybe she could even find some decent guy to marry and then Gou could have two father figures to look up to. And as time would go by it would be up to Gou if he wanted to stay in contact with Kai. She stood up with Gou in her arms and then noticed someone familiar.

It was Kai and he was currently talking to both Tala and Sonia, they look like they were arguing. Plus they were standing close to the entrance. Hilary gave a sad smile to Gou and placed him down on the floor and bended down in front of him.

"Gou sweetheart, Mama has something to tell you" Hilary said as sweet as she could without sounding on the verge to cry.

"Do you remember when I said that your Papa was lost and couldn't find his way back, and that was the reason why he wasn't with us" She watched as Gou slowly nodded at her, "well, you see, Papa has found his way back and he really wants to meet you" Hilary said as cheerful as she could. She took Gou by his hand, and the two of them slowly started to walk out of the children facility.

-------

As hard as she didn't try to show it Gou could feel that his mother was nervous and so was he, because he remembered something Charlie once told him when he had asked him about his father.

_Flash back_

_You want to know about your Papa? Charlie asked. He was babysitting Gou today, because Hilary had to attend at some business meeting with Milo. Charlie looked around to see if Hilary had come home without him noticing it._

_"Well, don't tell your Mama that I told you this...but your Papa isn't lost. He left your Mama all by herself, all alone and that is the reason why your Mama sometimes is sad. Because your Papa makes her sad". _

_Flash Back End_

There were not many things Gou knew in this world, but one thing did he know and that was he didn't like people who made his Mama sad.

------

Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing. That bloody Sonia woman had told Hilary that he would be here and of course Hilary had left. It had turned into a heavy argumentation between him and Sonia and finally Tala had sent Sonia out to wait in their car.

"Look Kai I'm sorry-" Tala's voice traced off when he noticed Kai murderous glare at him and wisely kept his mouth closed. Kai closed his eyes and folded his arms

_Great...How the hell am I going to see them now? _ Kai thought frustrated to himself.

"Um Kai, it might be a good idea to open those eyes of yours" Tala suddenly said.

"Why!" Kai snapped and opened his eyes to look at Tala. Tala wasn't looking at him, but at someone else, Kai followed his look and his eyes widened at what he saw.

There was Hilary walking slowly towards him and with her a little boy who was holding her hand very tight. His arms unfold at the sight and his attention was completely on the little boy, the little boy who was his son.

They stopped a few feet away, and Kai had to hold in at chuckle as he saw his son trying to hide behind his mother's leg.

Hilary could feel Gou's nervousness as he continued to tug at her skirt, she bended down to comfort him, it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Gou sweetie, there is nothing to be afraid of, he is not going to hurt you" Hilary tried to say comfortably. Kai could see too that Gou didn't like this at all and he followed Hilary's example by bended down and thereby getting down to the same height level. He could see his son more clearly now.

Kai was amazed how his son looked so much like him, except for his eyes. Gou had inherited Hilary's beautiful ruby eyes and Kai couldn't be anymore proud, he doubted that he had seen anything more beautiful than his son and he instantly regretted that he had not been there to witness his birth.

Hilary had never thought that she would have this much trouble with Gou, her son had always admired his father, so what had change?

Gou didn't like this, he wanted to go home, and he didn't want to be here anymore. Small tears started to form in his little eyes, but then he saw someone coming from the entrance, someone he knew. He broke out from his mother's hold and ran past his Papa and into the arms of Charlie.

------

That was all for now and don't worry... the moment isn't over yet. I just like to keep things interesting. Hope you enjoyed, until next time.

C¨)


	13. Chapter 13

Child of Mine: Thank you to all them who took their time to review and read this story. It's always good to know how you feel about this story!! THANK YOU

Thank you to:

Angelic Kitsune

Nubia ( _Thank you very much for the review, I really appreciate it. I'm very thankful that you write so much, because at some point it's very helpful. Anyway, I'm glad that you liked it and I hope you will like this one too.) _

Molly Yokunaii

Moonlight Serenity ( _Thank you very much for the review. You know I love to hear from you and your reviews are always fun to read)_

a wolf is a perfect paradox

jellybean-kitty

xKaiLoverx

softball91

Silent-Lucidity

tear-drowned-angel

lil' goth

Jessica Broward

Regin

i love converse ( _Thank you very much for the review. I'm glad to hear that you liked it)_

mire013

musicalgenius

horsesrocketh ( mediaminer: _Thank you very much for the review, you are one of my favourite mediaminer reviewers and I'm always happy when I get reviews from you)_

LadyAmazon14 ( mediaminer: _Please don't stop eating because of me and thank you very much for the review, I hope I will hear more from you)_

Chapter 13 Life is a pain in the head

Kai watched in slow motion as his son ran past him and into another man's arms. He couldn't stand the sight and turned his head away from it. He closed his eyes in pain, when he heard the sobs coming from the little boy. He looked at the man again and narrowed his eyes. He had seen that man somewhere. His eyes widened in recognition.

This was the man from that night... the man who had held Hilary too close, according to himself. His insides were a tight knot of pain, rage and a bit of helplessness. He clenched his fists tightly.

He felt pain because it seemed that his son didn't want to know him, he felt rage because this strange man was for the second time holding something he thought to be precious to him, and only him and that bit of helplessness he felt was because he didn't know what to do next. If he neared his son, then the little boy would for certain start to cry more than he did in the moment.

Kai stood up and glared murderously at the man, he was about to take a step forward, when Hilary suddenly materialized in front of him. Looking up at him with her beautiful ruby eyes.

------

Hilary had been regarding Kai with pity. She couldn't help but to feel for him. All he wanted was to know his son and for his son to know him, and in the end Hilary couldn't deny the truth any longer. If Gou had inherited her looks, then she would have been able to protect him from the outside world since the media world hadn't been able to figure out whether she was in a relationship with Kai or not. But since Gou looked like his father, everybody eventually would be able to put two and two together. And when that day would come, she wouldn't be able to protect Gou from it all by herself; she would need Kai to be there with him.

Suddenly Hilary noticed a change in Kai's behaviour, one that didn't promised goodness. She decided to interfere before something bad happened.

-------

"Kai... he's just..." Hilary struggled to find the words she needed, but it was a bit difficult with Kai's handsome crimson eyes staring down at her, "he's just not use to it. He just needs some time", Hilary said gently. Kai flicked his gaze from Hilary to Gou; his son was in the middle to burry himself deeper into Charlie's chest.

_He's scared of me_, Kai thought painful. He looked back at Hilary and lifted up his hand and slowly started to caress her cheek. Hilary unconsciously leaned into the touch, noticing this Kai smirked inwardly. At least something about today was good. Kai let his hand drop and let his look wander to Gou before looking back at Hilary.

"Fine" Kai said and went to leave, just as he reached Charlie, Kai slowly reached out with his hand to touch his son, but Gou pulled away by burry himself deeper into Charlie's arms. Kai's face turned into an ice mask, he wasn't going to let this strange man see his pain. The two men's eyes met and the two of them glared at each other with equal hatred.

"Kai wait!" Hilary suddenly called out, and both men broke their glaring contest to look at Hilary. Hilary walked up to them. She pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen from her purse. She quickly wrote something down and handed it to Kai.

"This is our address and phone number" Hilary explained. Kai stared at the small note for a second before accepting it. He gave one last look at his son and left.

Hilary looked at Charlie.

"Let's go home" she said.

------

Tala watched as his old friend was destroying every item that could be destroyed in the training room. Kai's old butler Vladimir had let him in and told him that Kai was training with his blade. Needless to say, when Tala had entered the room it looked like it was on the verge to collapse.

Sweat was dripping down Kai's exposed chest, he was beyond furious, and the only way to get rid off this frustration he felt, was to blade as if he were facing Tyson again. Finally he stopped and summoned Dranzer back into his palm. Kai had noticed Tala a long time ago, but the need to get all these frustrations out, was the priority on his mind.

"What did you find out?" Kai asked Tala. Tala had in his hand a file; he walked up to Kai and gave it to him.

"Everything" Tala said with a smirk. Kai scanned through the papers, until he reached a certain spot on a page.

**Last name: Tachibana**

**First name: Gou**

**Born the: 12. November**

_He was born in November... four days before my birthday_, Kai thought with a chuckle. He scanned through the pages a bit more and found with great interest Hilary's educational records and company experience. According to this, Hilary was one the best secretaries in the world of business. Not that it was that much surprising, she had in school been an A-student and she was a hardworking woman, if she wanted something done, then she would get it done.

"Kai", Kai heard Tala's voice and looked up. Tala was smirking, "I'm picking up my son tomorrow... I wonder if you would like to come, after all, your son will be there too and I doubt that he this time is able to hide behind Hilary's leg.

A smirk crept into Kai's features. He would get to see his son again, without any interference from any strangers, Kai frowned and narrowed his eyes, like that man who seemed to be in Hilary and his son's life.

Kai looked down at Suzuka, he would make sure to find out, just what this man's relationship were with Hilary and his son. Kai gripped his blade tighter, oh yes; he was going to find out who that man was!

--------

Yeah I know...it was a bit...short, but I promise to make next chapter longer, so you just have to have patience with me this time...alright. Well, I hope this chapter was good enough, anyway until next time.

C¨)


	14. Chapter 14

Child of Mine: Thank you to all them who took their time to review and read this story. It's always good to know how you feel about this story!! THANK YOU

Thank you to:

Angelic Kitsune

Nubia (_Thank you so much for the review. I really appreciate it_)

Molly Yokunaii

Moonlight Serenity

a wolf is a perfect paradox

jellybean-kitty

xKaiLoverx

Silent-Lucidity

tear-drowned-angel

lil' goth

Jessica Broward

Toyed With Like Marionettes

darkphoenix23

kaiaurion

Lioness Of the fire

skyblue101

horsesrocketh (mediaminer: _Thank you so much for the review. I'm really glad that you liked it!_)

Kristy-240 (mediaminer: _Thank you so much for the review and I agree it is easier to write in school. Anyways, thanks again for the review...and about the pick/banner, well, I think it is up to you to decide whether you want to make one or not_.)

LadyAmazon14 ( mediaminer: _Thank you so much for the review and I'm really glad that you loved it…I hope you will love this chapter too._)

Chapter 14 The None Kidnapper Part 1

"Now move it up and down, up and down, up and down...just like this" Hilary lectured for her son. They were standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror and were brushing their teeth or at least Hilary was.

Gou had wanted to do it on his own this time and he had been standing very firmly on it. Hilary had given in, she really didn't want to argue with Gou tonight after what he been experiencing with Kai today, but she was a bit curious. Gou had always adored his father, well the stories of him, and he always wanted to know more about him. She would use the stories of Kai as bedtime stories, since Gou really didn't want to hear about boring stories like Princes rescuing Princesses.

"Mama? Will yu' tell me the stowy about Papa and Bwooklyn?" Gou asked and looked up at Hilary with big puppy eyes. Hilary on the other hand, nearly chocked in her toothbrush when she heard the question. She regained her breath and slowly looked down at Gou; she bent down to Gou's height level and held him by the shoulders, so he would look into her eyes.

"Gou sweetheart, do you know who we met today?" Hilary asked gently. Gou nodded slowly.

"Papa" he said.

"Then… why didn't you go to him? I'm sure he would have loved to tell you that story". Gou looked away and started to stare at something else. Hilary lifted her hand to his chin and turned his head.

"Gou! Why didn't you go to your Papa?" Hilary asked a bit more stern. Gou bit his lip as he, and Hilary, tended to do when he, and Hilary, was nervous. Small tears started to form in his eyes.

"Be-be-because Papa makes yu' sad" Gou said trembling and then started to cry. Hilary gathered the small boy into her arms and held him against her. She tried to calm him down by stroking his back with motherly affection.

"Gou, did you want to meet your Papa?" Hilary asked him in a much more concerned tone and got in response a small nod and sob meaning yes.

"Oh sweetheart, who would tell you something that silly about your Papa, is making me sad?" Gou ceased his crying and withdrew from his mother, he wiped the tears away from his face and in a small voice he said:

"Chawlie told me"

--------

Hilary stared wide eyed at her young son, Charlie must have told Gou long time before they had their conversation about it, but she couldn't believe that Charlie would do something like this to her… to Gou.

_Flash back_

_"I could have met my real father and get to know him, but I turned him down saying I didn't want anything to do with him. I don't want the same thing for Gou. Besides, its not like I'm not telling Gou the truth, I am. I'm telling him about the good things I had with Kai, and one day when he is older and want to know the whole story about his father and me, then he will get to know it, the unrated version I promise, but for now I want my son to like his father... can you understand that Charlie?" Charlie looked a little taken aback by what Hilary just said to him._

_"Yeah I understand and I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings". Hilary smiled and said that it was all right. _

_Flash Back end_

Hilary turned her attention back at Gou, her eyes turned serious and she started to speak to him in a serious tone:

"Gou I want you to listen very careful to me!" Hilary gather the small boy into her arms again, "It's true that your Papa sometimes makes me sad, but…-" Hilary sighed deeply, how was she going to explain this in a way that Gou could understand it. Hilary gazed into his eyes, "Gou, do you remember when you lost your Mr. Teddy Bear and was sad because you couldn't find him" Gou slowly nodded, he remembered that all too well. "And then when you found him you were really happy", Gou nodded again and Hilary smiled, "That's how I feel about your father. At first I couldn't find him and that made me a bit sad, but then I found him and that made me happy…" Hilary sat Gou down on the bathroom floor and gazed deeply into his eyes. "But mostly I want you to be happy, don't worry about me…Mama can take care of herself." Hilary smiled and Gou began to smile with her while letting out a little childish chuckle. Hilary leaned in close to him and wiggled her nose against his, "Now hurry up and put your pyjamas on…before I tickle you" Hilary said in a humorous voice. Gou hurried off in a fit childish laughter, he didn't want his mama to catch and start tickling him.

Hilary stared motionless at the bathroom wall, she hated to lie to her son like that, but right now he was too young to understand the truth. She didn't know how long she had been staring at the wall, but suddenly out of nowhere Charlie's voice startled her.

"Hey Hily is there something wrong? Gou has been calling for you for sometime now…something about a story you were going to tell him…" Charlie's voice trailed off when he noticed Hilary glaring hard at him.

"Why would you tell Gou that Kai is making me sad?" Hilary said slowly, full of mistrust. Charlie face turned tense and he felt like looking away, but he took in courage not to do so.

"Hily…I just thought-" he started to say when Hilary interrupted him.

"WELL, don't think then! IT wasn't YOUR decision to make…it was MINE….Do us both a favour and don't interfere with Gou and Kai ever again!" Hilary hissed out. Hilary went to walk past him, but was stopped by Charlie's voice.

"You can't say that! I have been in Gou's life longer than…than that _man_… I have watched the consequences of what he did to you. Have you already forgotten that it was me who comfort you those nights when you were crying…that it was me who took care of Gou in the middle of the night when you were too tired. I have been more of a father to Gou than Kai." Hilary looked softly at Charlie; he was right in what he was saying…Charlie had been there for her when Kai hadn't.

"I know Charlie…but I can't change the fact that Kai _is_ Gou's father and eventually he will be needing him more than you" Hilary said softly and lay her hand on his cheek, "I'm sure Gou loves you, just like I do, but Gou has never once called you Papa. He has always called you _Chawlie_", both Hilary and Charlie chuckled and smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry", Charlie apologized

"I'm sorry too", Hilary said likewise.

"You know I always will be there for you…right" Charlie said suddenly. Hilary looked up at him and smiled.

"Just like I always will be there for you," she repeated.

"Good…'cause I'm going to need that… Have you seen the way your ex-boyfriend has been staring at me! God! He looked ready to kill me a thousands time over!" Charlie exclaimed and Hilary couldn't help, but laugh a little at Charlie's expression. "Great, now you're laughing at me! But you won't be laughing when I'm buried 10 feet under the ground, because your ex-boyfriend went crazy". Hilary on the hand couldn't stop laughing at Charlie, he sounded so serious. Hilary ended up laughing all the way into Gou's bedroom.

------

Next Day: Cristof Lâvskov Academy's Kindergarten

Hilary smiled a small smile as she saw Gou run off with Sasha. She hadn't seen Sonia, but perhaps that was for the best. Right now Hilary didn't feel like seeing her, she was still a bit pissed at Sonia because of the stunt she pulled of in the City Centre.

Well, Gou didn't seem to notice her anymore, he was too caught in playing with Sasha. Hilary slowly back out and left the institution. Charlie and Milo would be waiting for her at the office.

----

Surprises had never been Hilary's strong side and she almost dropped every file and documents she held in her hands. On her desk and just in the room entirely, stood bunches of flowers. There was especially a big one on her table. With careful steps Hilary walked up to the big bouquet and took out the small card there was attached to it. She read it.

_To my dearest Hilary,_

_(My best secretary ever)_

_I hopefully wish that you and your son would join me for dinner tonight at 8:00 pm._

_Yours truly,_

_Milo McKinney_

Hilary gave an incredulously laugh. What was this all about? Hilary pondered over the card for a minute, just what game was Milo playing?

Maybe he was sorry about the night with Kai… Yes that had to be it. He was sorry about when he blurted out to Kai that he had a son he didn't know of. Hilary smiled.

_How thoughtful, but a bit odd way to say I'm sorry, _Hilary thought and shook her head in amusement. She gave a small glance to Milo's door, she got that irking feeling that someone was watching her…she shook it odd and decided to go knock on the door, she heard a bit noise, it sounded like a chair had been knocked over. When she heard that small "yeah" from Milo, she walked into his office and closed the door behind her.

----

Milo watched her the minute she stepped into the office; he gave a small-lurked smile when he saw her reaction.

_She's sooooo HOT and the alone-mother image doesn't hurt either!!_ Milo thought to himself, right now she was reading the card, he quickly closed the door when she looked in his direction and a few seconds later, he heard her knock on the door. He tried to get to his chair behind his desk, but managed instead of falling over one of the other two chairs in his office, quickly as he could he pulled the chair back up and sat down behind his desk, while saying "Yeah".

----

Hilary walked in flashing the card between her fingers. She gave him a slight smile and he smiled broadly back at her.

"If this is your way of saying I'm sorry…then I accept. Where do you wants us to meet you?" Hilary asked.

Milo blinked at her, not once, but three times. Had Hilary just said yes to go out with him, never had he in his wildest dreams ever thought that Hilary would ever say yes to go out with him…but hey, he was Milo McKinney, the ladies man…a man with a big M. And yet he stuttered out his answer.

"Umm…W-why d-don't we meet here and I w-will drive us to the restaurant"

"Okay" Hilary agreed and walked out of the office.

Milo leaned comfortably back in his overstuff chair and grinned to himself.

_Oh yes…you Milo my man is on top of the world! She accepted the date because I was…-"_ Milo sat straight up,

_Sorry!!! Oh Man! Why can't she just be like the normal girls I usually meet_, Milo thought with regret and banged his head down into the table.

----

Tala and Kai were sitting in the car outside the Cristof Lâvskov Academy's Kindergarten. Tala looked over at his old friend and then back at the institute.

"Well, are you ready" he asked. Kai looked at him.

"Why are you picking up your kid so early? It's not even close to 3:00 pm".

Tala closed his eyes and smirked, "Well, let's just say that's mine and Sasha's secret…but c'mon let's go!" Tala said and went out of the car; Kai followed him with his eyes, then shook his head lightly and went to follow Tala inside the kindergarten.

----

Kai noticed how some people stared at him and Tala when they walked in. Tala watched and grinned at him.

"Must be some new staff workers", Tala said. Both Kai and Tala saw how some old staff workers quickly reprimanded some of the new incomers. Tala gave a light chuckle.

They went outside to big playground. Hundreds of children were scattered all over the place, thus making it difficult for Tala and Kai to find the children they were looking for.

----

"C'mon Sasha, let's try again" Gou said as optimistic as he could. Both of the young boys were practicing with their blades, but every time they launched their blades, would the blades only spin for a couple of seconds. Needless to say, both Gou and Sasha weren't very good at blading…yet.

The two small boys had been practicing all morning and now Sasha was very frustrated about not being able to get his blade to spin.

"Nooo…I don't wanna do this anymore, let's play something else". Sasha said frustrated and started to walk away. Gou looked disappointed down at his blade, he really wanted to be good…just like his Papa and his Mama always said that practice makes perfect. Gou suddenly notice that he friend had stopped walking and was looking at something, then a smile broke out on Sasha's face and he began to run.

"Papa!!" Sasha yelled out.

----

Tala turned his head in the direction he heard his son's voice coming from and smiled when his son ran towards him. The small boy immediately latched onto his leg, Tala's hand reached down to ruffle his son's red hair.

Gou watched from a distance how Sasha jumped onto his father's leg, Gou felt a bit of envy towards Sasha and to other children in general. He remembered how he had seen other children jump into their waiting fathers' arms, while he, Gou, didn't have a Papa to do the same with.

But then Gou saw a person there was standing behind Tala, a person he had seen before. Gou's eyes widened a bit…there standing behind Sasha's Papa stood his own. His PAPA was here. Gou bit his lip in nervousness, what was he suppose to do now? His Mama wasn't here to tell him what to do.

Suddenly Gou noticed that his Papa was looking at him and his eyes were trapped in his father's. Small ruby eyes met crimson and Gou stood there as paralyzed.

Kai slowly walked towards his son, his son was just staring at him…

_No sign of crying…that's good_, Kai thought. He stopped a few feet away, when he saw that Gou took a couple of steps back. His son was still a bit uneasy with him. Kai squat down and softly watched his son.

"Do you know who I am?" Kai softly asked, not really caring about all the other children and workers.

Gou slowly nodded and said quietly, "My Papa". Kai cracked a smile upon hearing his son's voice for the first time.

Gou didn't know what to do, he felt all these emotion within him, he felt bad about not going to his Papa when he first met him, he felt bad about not being able to launch his beyblade the correct way and then there was that feeling of wanting to be in his father's arms. Slowly all the emotion expressed them into tears, there were running down Gou's cheeks.

_Great, what have I done to make him cry now? Perhaps I should leave…perhaps he doesn't want to know me at all..Uh-hey_. Kai's thoughts were caught short when Gou suddenly launched himself into his father's arms.

Gou wrapped his small arms around Kai's neck and cried. Quickly getting over the small shock, his own son gave him; Kai wrapped his arms around his son's small frame.

"Shhhh Gou, don't cry…don't cry if it's not worth your tears" Kai said softly. Gou pulled back as far as his father's arms would allow him. Kai slowly reached a hand up to wipe his tears away. Gou gazed into his father's eyes.

"I can't launch my blade wright" he said in a sobbing voice. Kai looked down and saw that Gou was holding a blade. Kai looked at him and gave his son a slight smile, while slowly tracing his son's face.

"Don't worry son. I'll teach you" Kai said and was rewarded with a smile from Gou.

"Hey Kai! You wanna leave or what?" Kai heard Tala yell, Kai looked back and gave him a cold look inwardly cursing him for ruining this moment with his son. Kai looked around the place to see of anyone had seen them, it didn't seem like it, everyone were busy with their own things. Kai looked down at Gou and picked him up in his arms.

"I'm coming" he yelled back at Tala and started walking towards him.

"Whewe're we going Papa?" Kai looked down at his son and smiled. He liked this…Papa business.

"Home, we're going home" Kai answered picking up his pace.

-------------

Well, that was all for now. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time.

C¨)


	15. Chapter 15

Child of Mine: Thank you to all them who took their time to review and read this story. It's always good to know how you feel about this story!! THANK YOU

Thank you to:

Angelic Kitsune

Molly Yokunaii

Moonlight Serenity (_I'm happy that you liked the chapter and thank you very much for the review. I always enjoy reading your reviews!_)

a wolf is a perfect paradox

jellybean-kitty

xKaiLoverx

tear-drowned-angel

lil' goth

Toyed With Like Marionettes

darkphoenix23( _That was so nice of you to send me a PM. I'm really glad that you liked the chapter, so thank you very much for sending me a review_)

Lioness Of the fire

Star Fata

i love converse( _I'm glad you liked it and thank you for the review_.)

Night (_Don't be sorry that you haven't been able to review. Schools important and I'm just glad that you took your time to review this chapter_)

Jessica Broward

horsesrocketh (mediaminer: _Don't be mad...see I'm still writing on this story. Anyway thank you very much for the review. I understood the message loud and clear_)

Kristy-240 (mediaminer:_ Thank you for the review. That was a fun review to read... I liked it_)

LadyAmazon14 ( mediaminer:_ I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for the review_)

I hope the rest have received the review replies I've sent you...just in case if you were wondering why I haven't written anything by your names.

Chapter 15 The None Kidnapper Part 2

Kai looked down at the little boy he held in his arms. Gou was wriggling his body and Kai let him down on the floor. The little boy gazed up at him.

"I hafta get ma' things" he said, Kai looked around; He didn't like it, people were starting to notice him.

"Fine, let's get your stuff then" he said and took the little boy by the hand.

Kai quickly gathered all Gou's things and he smirked with satisfaction when he saw that Gou was able to put it his jacket on by himself.

"Are you ready?" Kai asked with a small chuckle. Gou grinned and nodded.

The two of them walked towards the exit and just when they were about to walk out, Kai heard a voice behind him.

"And where do you think you are going, hmm" a strict voice said. Kai turned round and saw a small woman with glasses, her grey hair was tied in a knot and she was holding her arms behind her back.

"Excuse me?" Kai said. Gou tighten his hand in his fathers and looked up at him worried. Kai notice it, but didn't look down at his young son, he was busy with a staring contest with Mrs. Lâvskov.

"I said, where do you think you are going?" Mrs. Lâvskov said and looked down at Gou, "This child is not yours to take" Mrs. Lâvskov stated and walked over to take Gou's hand out of Kai's.

Kai kept a firm hold on Gou and stepped in front him, preventing Mrs. Lâvskov to reach him, "You are not taking my son" Kai gritted through his teeth. Mrs. Lâvskov made a stop and looked at Kai through narrowed eyes.

"This is not your son Mr. Hiwatari; this is Miss. Tachibana's son. She is the one who has the custody over Gou Tachibana…If you do not release this boy instantly Mr.Hiwatari, I will call the police" Mrs. Lâvskov warned.

Kai took Gou up in his arms and smiled evil at Mrs. Lâvskov; he let out a small chuckle.

"And who do you think the police will believe. Look at him" Kai said and motioned for Mrs. Lâvskov to get a good look at both of them. "Even if you can prove that Hilary is the one who has the custody over our son, it will still take you some time to find the papers!" Kai continued and walked out with a satisfied smirk.

Left inside stood a very angry Mrs. Lâvskov, she knew that he was right about what he said. The boy looked to much like his father and just by knowing the Russian police, she knew that they would take his side.

"And who would blame them" Mrs. Lâvskov said to herself, Kai Hiwatari was one of, if not the most, powerful men in Russia, who would dared to go against him.

Mrs. Lâvskov smiled a little wicked smile of her own, _I think I know do know one who dares _she thought to herself.

--------

Gou watched in awe up at the big house his Papa lived in. It was much bigger than the place he and his mama had. He had taken of his jacket and shoes and was currently walking with small steps behind his father. Suddenly his father stopped walking and called out for someone, Gou then saw his father stand with his arms crossed and with closed eyes.

_Wy' is he doing that_, Gou thought, but his attention was then diverted when he saw an old man appear, Gou grasped with his small hands at his Papa's leg.

Kai opened his eyes and gave a slight smile, "Vladimir, this is my son Gou".

The old family butler almost dropped his mouth on the floor when he looked down at the little boy, but quickly he regained his senses, he walked over and crushed down in front of Gou. Gou wanted to go hide behind his father's leg, but Kai held him in place with his hand.

"Why hello there little one" Vladimir said gently and held out his hand, Gou looked up at his Papa for one minute and watched as his Papa gave him a small nod, Gou then looked back at Vladimir and took his hand, slowly shaking it. "There there, no need to be afraid." Vladimir said and looked down at Gou with smiling eyes, "You know, your father was afraid too when he met me the for the first time" Vladimir smiled and Gou smiled with him.

"Vladimir" Kai growled out.

Vladimir stood up and smiled lightly at Kai, "Yes sir".

Kai sighed and shook his head, "I want you to give Gou something to eat. When he's done, I want you to take him down to the training room…I'll be waiting for him!" Kai said and left Gou with Vladimir.

----

It didn't take Gou a long time to eat he was too excited about learning how to beyblade. Vladimir took him down to the basement, in where Kai had installed a big training room. Vladimir pushed some buttons to some security code and a door opened.

The room was huge; Gou didn't thing he had seen anything so big. He then saw his father sitting in the middle of the room. He was sitting with his eyes closed, arms and legs crossed and a blue beyblade spinning around him.

"Papa" Gou yelled out and Kai opened up his eyes and looked up. He smiled at the sight of his young son.

----

Mrs. Lâvskov sat her office and dialed some numbers on her phone.

"Yes, hello, I would like to speak to Miss. Hilary Tachibana, tell her it's urgent…It's about her son!"

-----

Hilary picked up her phone; she had been told there was someone waiting to speak to her and that it was urgent.

"Yes, hello Mrs. Lâvskov. Wha-! He did WHAT" Hilary put the phone down and scowled.

_Kai, you…you bastard! How bloody dared you!_ Hilary thought angrily. She looked at Charlie.

"Charlie, tell Milo that I have to take care of some urgent business… I don't have time to explain!" Hilary said and ran out of the office.

----

Gou had fallen asleep in his Papa's arms, he had been practicing in launching for three hours and that had been hard on the little boy.

He carried Gou into his old bedroom and lay him down on the bed, pulling the covers up and tugged him in. Kai traced the back of his hand over the small boy's face. He was amazed by the small boy's talent.

_A real natural_, Kai thought to himself. His moment with his son was disturbed by his butler's yelling that there was someone at the door. Kai scowled, who dared to interrupt him at this time.

Kai walked down to the foyer and was met face to face with an angry Hilary.

------

That was all, I know it have been long since I updated last, but I haven't much time to write in. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Child of Mine:

Thank you to:

Angelic Kitsune

Molly Yokunaii

Moonlight Serenity

a wolf is a perfect paradox

jellybean-kitty

xKaiLoverx

tear-drowned-angel

lil' goth

Star Fata

i love converse(_Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter!_)

softball91

kaiaurion

mire013

sweet-ghyny13

lovette ngbeken(_Thank you for the review and thank you for the words you wrote, I'm glad that you like the story and for the two extra reviews_)

hil2378(_Thank you for the review. It was really sweet of you to write those things and I'm glad that you like the story_)

Jessica Broward

BazeIons

Night(_Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you liked it_)

dranzerhilary

Toyed With Like Marionettes

nubiegal

Phoenix (_Thank you very much for the review.I hope to be able to write the next chapter faster so I can submit it quicker)_

PsYcHiC SeLiNa

Mediaminer:

horsesrocketh (_Thank you for the review and bed is important, but I'm glad that you went back to review the story_)

Kristy-240(_Thank you for the review!_)

LadyAmazon14(_Thank you for the review and I'm sorry about 'Return to the Past' but I'm going to rewrite it !But if you want the old story then I can send it to you by e-mail_)

Kasha(_Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you like the story and took your time to review it_)

anonymous 7(_Thank you for the review and for taking your time to review it. I'm glad you liked the story_)

Princessoffire(_Thank you very much for the review. I'm very glad that you like the story!) _

Chapter 16 Talking is good for the soul Part 1

Hilary looked at Kai, completely enraged by his actions and the fact that he was just staring at her nonchalant, as if he hadn't done anything wrong. She took at step closer to him.

"How dare you!" she hissed out, "How dare you take _my _son out of school without my permission!! Do you have any idea, how scared I was? What if it had been...been... some lunatic who snatched him away, huh?" Hilary was too caught up in her tirade that she didn't notice Kai was coming closer.

"You cannot just show up and take him whenever you want to-mmfphhf" Hilary was rudely interrupted by Kai kissing her. His hands cupped her face, making it impossible for her to break away from him. He slowly ended the kiss, allowing them both to get some air.

"J-just w-what are you- mmfphhf" Hilary didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Kai crashed his lips into hers again. She gasped at the surprise and thus allowing Kai to enter his tongue into her mouth and explore. Hilary had no choice but to respond to Kai's kiss. As the kiss grew more passionate Kai smirked inwardly.

_She tastes better than I remember_, he thought to himself and with regret broke the kiss.

Hilary stood completely dazed and unable to register what had just happened. Her anger and frustration was gone, outdone by Kai's passionate kiss. Kai looked at with a proud smirk, keeping his smirk in place; he leaned down and whispered against her lips.

"He's wonderful; you've done a great job raising him by yourself".

Hilary was completely numb. She gazed at him, unknowing in what to do, what to say. Small drops of tears poured down her cheeks, she looked up at Kai.

"You just don't get it...do you! You think... you think you just can come waltzing back into mine and Gou's life... like nothing has ever happened between you and me" Hilary said quietly and wipe the tears away with her hand. Hilary struggled to get her emotions under control, "Don't think, you can sweet talk me into a relationship with you by saying that you _love_ me and wanna have me back in your life.

"I'm not trying to sweet talk you into anything Hilary, I'm just stating facts!" Kai interrupted.

Hilary let out a hoarse laugh and rolled her eyes at him, "So it's a fact that you love me?" Hilary drawled out sarcastically.

Kai glared hard at her, he didn't like the way she went about this, "precisely", he said.

Hilary became silent and did the mistake by looking at Kai. Their eyes locked and Kai use the advantage to step closer to her, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Just like I **am** going to be a part of yours and my son's life…You can't shut me out Hilary, I won't allow you to."

"Mama"

Hilary broke away from Kai's intense stares and looked over his shoulder to see her son standing with a sleepy expression. She hurried past Kai and picked Gou up her arms, she was rewarded with a sleepy yawn from Gou.

"I 'eawd you and Papa talk" he complained and tried with his hands to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. Hilary looked briefly at Kai.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart, your…your-" Hilary struggle to find the right words to say, " Your Papa and I didn't mean to wake you".

Gou started to wiggle in his mother's arms, "Mama, put me down I'm not a baby" Gou said, now fully awake.

Kai chuckled lightly at his son's cockiness, and Hilary immediately shot him an evil glare. She placed Gou down on the floor and watched him run away from her to his father.

Gou tugged at his father's leg so he could look him in the eyes. "Papa Papa, can I show Mama whawt yu taught me?" Kai gave a slight smile to his son.

"Sure". The little boy gave a big smile and ran as fast as his small feet could carry him towards his mother. When he reached Hilary, Hilary's eyes widened as Gou grasped her hand, pulling her with him. Kai's smile changed to a smirk as he followed behind Hilary and Gou.

"Umm Gou, where are we going?" she asked as Gou continued to pull at her.

"To my training room" Kai coolly answered behind her. Hilary glanced at him briefly. Kai was walking with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

How can he walk like that? Without stepping into anything? And why does he has to look so hot when he……huh!

_What are you THINKING Hilary. Kai is not hot! He's a bastard!!!,_ Hilary sighed inwardly, _A hot bastard who just happens to be the father of my son. _

-----

After a few minutes they reached the basement where Kai's training room were. Kai pushed in the code for the door to open and let Hilary and Gou go in first.

Hilary was awestricken when she saw Kai's training room. The were various beydishes scattered all around the room, not to mention a visual simulator, meditation pillows and other things that every beyblader could ever possibly want. Right now they were standing on the first floor with stairs leading down to the room, which contributed to make the room seem bigger.

"What are you thinking?" Kai asked with a genuine curiosity. Hilary blushed a little, had he been staring at her all this time. She turned her head to look at him.

"I think Tyson would give up his world champion title for this room." Hilary said in a small laugh and watch with satisfaction Kai smirk at her comment, she continued with a newfound admiration, "It's really something Kai".

"Mama Mama, Look at me" a little joyous voice yelled out. Hilary looked down in the room and saw Gou with his blade. Gou was standing in front of a beydish and was preparing to launch his blade; he waved with his hand to his mother, so that he was sure that she would see him.

"Thwee…two…one Let it rip" the little boy yelled and launched his blade. Hilary (and Kai) watched with pride as the blade landed gracefully in the center of the dish.

"Wow" Hilary muttered out, "He's already better than me".

"Well," Kai started and looked at Hilary, " he is a natural and he's my son".

Hilary's eyebrows met and she looked at Kai with an insulted attitude.

"Don't be cruel, and by the way, he is **my** son" Hilary snorted at him. Kai slowly inched closer to her till he was standing beside her. Kai crossed his arms and looked at her with mischief in his eyes.

"Well, if he is my son and your son, then he would be **our** son…wouldn't he?" Hilary let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at him and proceeded to walk away from him and down to Gou. Halfway down the stairs she heard Kai ask her a question that made her stop and look back up at him.

"What?" Hilary asked. Kai stepped down the stairs as well till he was one step above Hilary.

" I know you heard me, but I'll say it again…" Kai stepped down to same step Hilary was standing on.

"Were you ever going to tell our son about me?" he repeated while glaring at her. It was a question that suddenly had entered his mind. If he hadn't found out by the help from that McKinney guy, would she have kept Gou as a secret from him? It angered him to believe that she would so and therefore he needed an answer, amongst others.

-------

Yup another chapter done and I know you have been waiting patiently so I hope it was worth the wait. To my own defense, I have been very busy so hadn't have the time to write in. I only had time to read other authors' stories. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I will try to get it out as fast as I possibly can. Anyways, have a good new year and don't get you fingers blown off.

Nemi the Dragon C¨)


	17. Chapter 17

Child of Mine

Thank you to those who reviewed the story.

Lioness Of the fire

kaiaurion

softball91

Silent-Lucidity

a wolf is a perfect paradox

DistantSuicide

i love converse(_Thank you very much for the review! I'm always glad to read your reviews. Well I hope this chapter will be sufficient enough for you_)

Angelic Kitsune

Star Fata

lovette ngbeken(_Thank you very much for all of your reviews, but you don't need to write that many just to get me to update. I'm sorry, but I can only write and update when I have the time to do it in. But you can look at my profile, I'm usually writing if I have started to write on the next chapter or you can just send me an e-mail to ask when I will update, cause then I have a chance to reply to you. I hope you don't take this the wrong way because I really do enjoy reading your reviews and very glad that you like the story!_)

Phoenix

BazeIons

Toyed With Like Marionettes

ned( _Thank you very much for the review, and no I don't take it as critique. But I did a lot of thinking, before I started to write this story, on how old I should make Gou so that he still would be able to talk without being too old. So I did some searching on 3-years-olds speaking development, and this is what I found: (the text is translated from Danish) _

_There is a big difference on when children learn how to speak. Some speaks fluently when they are 2 1/2 years- old-; others keep the language within themselves till they are far up into the kindergarten age._)

sweet-ghyny13

kaiisolated(_Thank you very much for the review. I'm glad that you like it!_)

lil' goth

hil2378

Chibi-Kari

Molly Yokunaii

skyblue101

Moonlight Serenity

jellybean-kitty

Mediaminer:

horsesrocketh(_Thank you very much for the review and yes you just have to wait to find out!_)

Kasha(_Thank you very much for the review and I'm so glad that you like the story so far!_)

Princessoffire(_Thank you very much for the review. I think it's cool that your name is also Hilary, and I'm sorry but I can't update any faster that I can write._)

anonoumous 7( _Thank you very much for the review and for your suggestions. I will try for now to make the chapters longer, but that will mean that you will have to wait longer for the story to be updated._)

LadyAmazon14(_Thank you very much for the review: I'm glad that you still like it so far!_)

I hope that all that have review the story has either received a review reply thingy from the or by e-mail(if people have supplied in the reviews with an e-mail that works.)

Chapter 17 Talking is good for the soul Part 2

Hilary stared at bit at Kai, hesitating in what she should say. Finally she took in a deep breath and looked at him.

"I was going to tell him when he was old enough to hear the truth" Hilary said truthfully, she looked down at Gou, who was completely absorbed in his blading. Hilary sighed, "Then, I would let it be up to him to decide, whether he want to meet you or not".

Kai nodded at her answer, it seemed fair. Hilary had, after all, tried to contact him. They proceeded to finish the walk down the stairs, and in a splint of a second they had reached the ground floor.

"Just one more thing Hilary" Hilary whirled around to see Kai looking at her with cold face with his arms folded across his chest. "That guy I have seen you with. Who. Is .He?"

Hilary let out a laugh; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The jealousy in Kai's voice was unmistakable.

"Charlie?"

Kai continued to stare at her; he didn't see what was so funny about it.

"If that's his name" Kai said slowly, with a cold expression.

Hilary began to laugh harder, even Gou stopped to look at his mother. Hilary was trying real hard to stop her laughing, but was having a real hard time to do so.

"What's so funny?" Kai hissed out. Hilary stopped laughing for a moment, but as she looked at Kai the laughing started all over again.

Giving up on getting an answer from Hilary, Kai turned towards Gou. He walked over and crutched down in front of him.

"Gou, do you know if Charlie is your Mama's boyfriend?" Kai tried to say slowly and hopefully understandable for the young boy.

Gou was thoughtful for a moment. He remembered that his mother once told him that Charlie was a little bit different from him and his Mama, Gou smiled when he remembered the words his mother had used. He turned his head, and looked at his Papa smiling from ear to ear; proud that he could remember what his mother had told him.

"Charlie likes boys"

"……"

Time went still for Kai, as he tried to comprehend what his young son had just told him. Kai turned around slowly to face the giggling Hilary who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Charlie is… gay?" he asked. Hilary nodded "yes" slowly with her head. Kai looked back at Gou, who stared at him questioning.

"My son is living with a...-"

"Hey! Don't even finish that sentence Kai." Hilary interrupted. She quickly grabbed the end of Kai's sleeve dragging him away from Gou and out of hearing range. Gou just stared oddly at his parents retreat for a second and then went back to continue with his blading, thinking that whatever his parents were talking about, it couldn't be that important... unless they were talking about cartoons.

"Don't you say anything bad about Charlie Kai!" Hilary hissed out in a low voice, making sure that Gou wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying. "I met Charlie before I found out I was pregnant with you, and he has always been there for me when I needed it"

Kai didn't say anything to retort with in the beginning, his eyes soften for a moment.

"I'm here now" he said.

Hilary didn't say anything; she didn't want to have another bout on whose fault it was and all the emotion that would have to be dealt with, she was too tired for that. All that mattered now was that the two of them found a solution. A way, in which she could allow Kai to be the kind of father he wanted to be towards their son, and for her to protect Gou at the same time. Only one question lingered in her mind.

Would Kai be able to give that emotional support Gou needed? Or would he turn out to be a coldhearted bastard, as most people counted him for?

It was a risk, but Hilary knew it was a risk she had to take.

"How about", she started, "if we all ate together on Friday evenings, and then Gou could spend rest of the weekends with you?" She asked, and waited for Kai's response.

"All right. When do we start?"

At his answer Hilary let out a relieved sigh, she didn't know what she would have done if he had said no.

"Next Friday" Hilary answered and walked past Kai towards Gou, "Me and Gou have a dinner plans tonight with Milo".

"Milo...Milo McKinney?" Kai asked as he looked at her retreating back. Hilary looked over her shoulder, before crutching down in front of Gou.

"Yep, it his way to say 'I'm sorry'" She said smiling.

Kai was thoughtful for a moment. Milo McKinney was the guy he met that night, the one who looked a little bit too interested in Hilary.

Meanwhile Hilary was talking to Gou, telling him it was time for them to go home. But the little boy was stubborn, he didn't want to leave his Papa and he wanted to practice more with his blade.

"Gou darling, I'm not discussing this with you anymore! Now go up and pack your things... we have to go home and get ready" Hilary said in more and more stern voice.

But the little boy stood with his arms crossed looking defiant at his mother.

"But I don't WANNA" he cried out and stomped his foot against the ground, empathizing that he didn't want to go home.

"Now Gou listen here" Hilary started again, but was interrupted by another voice.

"No more arguments son! Do as your mother say, go up and get your things"

Gou looked teary up at his Papa who now was standing beside Hilary. Gou sniffled at little.

"B-b-but I-I wanna stay 'ere with u" he sniffled out. Kai crutched down and with his hand down stroked the young boy's hair; his other hand wiped the tears away from his son's face.

"Listen Gou, you will see me again soon all right."

"You pwomise?" Kai smiled at the question.

"I promise" Gou smiled back at his father and ran off, leaving Kai and Hilary alone in the training room.

"Thank you" Hilary said shortly after a while. Kai responded with a nod and stood on his feet again. Suddenly Hilary leaned in close, "But don't get me wrong Hiwatari. If you **ever** hurt my son in **any way**, I'll have him out off your life as fast as you can say beyblade" she said threatening, and with that said left the training grounds.

----

Kai watched as Hilary and his son drove away. Hilary had allowed him a brief goodbye with his son, probably as a punishment for him for taking Gou out of kindergarten without permission. He thought about what Hilary told both about Gou and Milo. He had no doubt in mind that Hilary would take Gou away from him if she believed that he caused their son any sorts of harm.

"She puts our son first in everything" he muttered to himself and went inside the house.

And then there was the issue about Milo. Now that he had found out that Charlie was gay and therefore no possible threat to him, but Milo. Milo did he not know that much about. He knew that Milo McKinney was the son of Walter McKinney and they had needed this deal with his company real bad. But when Milo had introduced Hilary to him, he hadn't been focused on to get know what kind of character Milo was, he been focused on Hilary and only her.

"But there is one I do know", Kai said to himself as he went to pick up the phone and dial a very familiar number, "No guy has ever bought a girl an apology dinner, at least not without some filthy intentions behind it". Kai smirked as the familiar person picked up the phone.

"Tala I need you to do something for me!"

-----

Yeah I know it has been long since I last updated, but to my defense I have excuses!!!

Excuse number 1: I had to work on 'Return to the Past'

Excuse number 2: I haven't had much time to write in, because of school and schoolwork

Excuse number 3: I had to arrange a Christmas lunch (perhaps it doesn't sound as a big deal to you, but in Denmark it is a big deal)

Excuse number 4: I have been sick/ill

Excuse number 5: I really just hadn't have the time, and all the time I had was spend on 'Return to the Past' as said in excuse number 1.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and from now on I will try to make the chapters longer, but that unfortunately it means that people have to wait a bit longer for me to update!

Ciao for now

Nemi the Dragon.


	18. Chapter 18

Child of Mine

Thank you to those who reviewed the story.

Angelic Kitsune

Molly Yokunaii

jellybean-kitty

Moonlight Serenity

tear-drowned-angel

a wolf is a perfect paradox

Phoenix

Star Fata

kaiaurion

BazeIons

Kai Isolated

hil2378

I love converse(Thank you very much for your review!)

nidhi

lil' goth

DistantSuicide

discord-princess

Jessica Broward

mire013

LOVETTE NGBEKEN

I want to say sorry to Molly Yokunaii, skyblue101, Moonlight Serenity and jellybean-kitty. I forgot to put you in my review thanks in the last chapter, but the mistake has now been corrected.

Mediaminer:

horsesrocketh( Thank you very much for the review! I'm glad that you still enjoy the story)

annonoumous7( Thank you very much for the review! I'm glad that you thought the chapter was good!)

Chapter 18 the restaurant

The Swan.

That was the name of the restaurant. It was high class eating place, where only the rich could afford to eat. And **he** knew it quite well. It was the only restaurant that had a separate dinning room, where he (and sometimes others) could eat in peace without being disturbed by the press and by other rotten persons.

----

Hilary ate her fish slowly, while looking odd at Milo.

"What?" she finally asked him, "Do I have some fish stuck between my teethes".

Milo quickly shook his head signalling no and stared down at his own fish.

_Milo is acting weird this evening. Why does he keep flashing stupid grins and winking his eye at me... all the time! _Hilary thought, but was pulled out of her thoughts by a little child's voice.

"Mama?"

Hilary looked at her son, secretly thankful that he was here too, since Milo was acting all weird.

"What it is sweetie?" She asked him.

Gou poked to his untouched fish his Mama had ordered to him, he looked up at her with his big ruby eyes.

"I don't like the fish" he said pouting.

Hilary was just about to say something to him when Milo interrupted.

"Y'know Gou, if you eat it you might get some mutant powers" Milo said very eager, "Y'know, like...like the Power Rangers!" Milo continued when both Hilary and Gou just stared at him odd. Gou looked terror- stricken down at the fish and then up at his mother.

"Mama Mama, I-I don't wanna be like the Power Wangers!" Gou said with an almost teary face.

Hilary stared at Milo with an annoyed look before calmly placing her hand over Gou's to calm him down. She got out off her chair and crutched down in front of Gou, still with his hand in hers.

"Don't worry sweetie! It's only uncle Milo and stupid people, who mutates if they eat fish" Hilary glanced at Milo as she said the last sentence, "Nothing will happen to you! Now have you even tried to taste the fish?" Hilary asked Gou as she went to sit in her chair again. Gou shook his head. Hilary smiled at him, "Try a little bit, and if you don't like it, you'll just leave it on the plate... all right".

Gou glanced hesitantly down at the fish. He picked some fish up on his fork and slowly putted it in his mouth. After some few chews he looked up at his mother and smiled.

"It tastes good" he exclaimed with boyish joy. Hilary smiled, her tactic had worked, while Milo sat a bit mute probably sulking about his little stunt that didn't work.

----  
Kai sat in his car looking at the entrance to the restaurant. He held his phone up to his ear.

"You are certain that this is the place Tala?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"Absolutely, he placed his reservations under 'Milo McKinney' it wasn't that difficult to find" Tala said proudly.

"All right" Kai answered short and hung up the phone. He stepped out of the car and proceeded to walk up to the entrance he knew quite well.

He walked in and the receptionist immediately recognized him.

"Monsieur Hiwatari, I-I didn't know that you would be here tonight" the receptionist said shocked with a heavy French accent. The receptionist scanned through the papers of reservations. God knew that the owner would be mad if his most famous customer didn't get his regular table.

Kai locked his glance to the table where Milo was sitting with his son and Hilary and frowned. If it stood to him, Milo would no longer be sitting alone with **his** family. Kai smiled when he saw his young son looking up and exclaiming.

----

"PAPA!" Gou exclaimed joyful and in a splint of a moment was out off his chair and up with his father tugging at his legs. Kai bended down and picked him up in his arms.

Hilary's heart dropped when she saw Kai.

_What is he doing here?_ She thought frantically.

The receptionist stood with a wild look on his face, not really comprehending what was going on. Kai gave a small glance to the receptionist.

"I'll be seated with them" he said and pointed towards Hilary and Milo.

Hilary's eyes widen as Kai came closer and closer. One of the waiters was following behind like a little dog with a chair in his hands. Hilary's eyebrows knitted together and she stood up. Kai placed Gou down on the floor. Hilary looked at Milo.

"Milo, will you please take Gou and..." Hilary looked around the restaurant and saw a big aquarium with living fishes swimming around. Hilary pointed with her hand towards the aquarium, "- and take him to see those fishes. I need to talk to Kai - alone".

Milo did as she said. He could clearly sense the tension that seemed to be floating around Hilary and Kai. He took Gou by the hand and followed him down to the aquarium.

Hilary turned to look at Kai with furious ruby eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" he answered curtly and sat down refusing to look at her. Hilary did the same; she didn't want to bring any unnecessarily attention to them. Hilary's eyes widen in recognition.

"Oh... my... god! I can't believe it. You are jealous!"

-----

Far away, by the aquarium stood Milo watching what was going on between Kai and Hilary. He groaned inwardly.

_When will I ever learn to think before I talk_ he thought to himself. Milo was of course thinking about that night when he blurted out to Kai that Hilary had a son who looked just like him.

He looked down at Gou who was totally engrossed in one of the swimming fishes. He crutched down to see what that had caught Gou's attention. He gave a small glance to the table.

"Think I have a chance with your mother kid?" he muttered. Gou looked up the spell had been broken when Milo had started to talk. Gou looked briefly at Milo and shifted his gaze to his parents.

"Nooo," said a small child voice.

Milo looked at Gou in surprise. Had the little kid just answered his question? A question he had directed to himself to answer? Milo shook his head at himself, for crying out loud. The kid was what… on his way to be four. What did he know about love.

"Heh, What do you know kiddo" Milo said almost laughing to himself.

"Papa likes Mama too" came the small reply and once again Milo was caught by surprise.

Gou looked up to find the older man staring at him.

"Oh really! And just how can you tell, do you have some weird super sense or what?" Milo said now slightly irritated at the young kid.

Not even affected by Milo's tone of voice Gou answered:

"I just can"

Milo couldn't help but to let out a chuckle at Gou's reply, "So," he decided to ask, "does your mother like me?"

"Noo"

----

"I can't believe you Kai!" Hilary said frustrated and leaned back in her chair, "This morning you were jealous because of Charlie and now you jealous over Milo. You know, it's really none of your business…-"

"Just answer the question" Kai interrupted. Hilary snorted and crossed her arms indicating that she was pissed off with his behaviour.

"You want me to answer your question. FINE. I'll answer your question." Hilary paused and picked up her glass with red wine and drank the last drops the glass contained. She putted down the glass forcefully and luckily it didn't break. She stared at Kai in an attempt to intimidate him, but without luck. "No" she said, "I'm not interested in Milo nor have I ever been! Besides Milo's ideal woman are supermodels and beautiful film stars".

Kai nodded satisfied. This was good; Hilary hadn't given her heart to someone else, he glanced briefly at Milo who seemed to be in a discussion with his son.

Milo….

The only one Kai had to battle for Hilary's heart, didn't even have his feelings returned by Hilary.

_Now I only have to make sure that she won't find another man to love._ Kai thought satisfied to himself. _And even if she does find one he will be intimidated to know she has a son with me, I'll make sure of that! _

"That's all you have to say? A nod" Kai was quickly brought out of his thoughts by Hilary's voice.

"Hnn" he responded. Hilary let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why thank you your mighty highness" Hilary said sarcastically.

She smiled when she saw Milo returning with Gou, but frowned when they both appeared with a sour expression. Gou walked instantly to her and placed his hands and face in her lap.

"Milo is a big fat liar" he managed to mumble out. Hilary threw Milo a confused look as he sat down again.

"What do you mean Gou?"

Gou looked up at the sound of his father's voice; it was Kai who had asked the question.

"He told me that the fishes were swimming away from me because they hate me"

"Milo!" Hilary said enrage, "How dare you say such a horrible thing to Gou".

"Well, he asked for it…-" Milo tried to defend himself.

"How can a three- year-old 'ask for it'" Kai interrupted coolly. Milo shivered at the looks he was getting from him.

"I had enough!" Hilary said and stood up taking Gou by the hand, she didn't want to spend any second longer with Milo McKinney. She looked at Kai, "Could you give us a ride home?" she asked.

Kai kept his glare at Milo while answering "Sure". He stood up and followed Hilary and Gou out.

Back at the table Milo was left alone. He closed his eyes and banged his head down into the table.

"Fuck" he muttered to himself, "Can I be more stupid"

----

Both Hilary and Kai had been quiet during the ride and Gou had fallen asleep in the backseat. Finally he pulled by the building where Hilary and Gou lived. Hilary turned to Kai.

"Thank you…for the ride" Hilary said a bit nervous, she didn't like to be so close to Kai without some else around. She looked back at the sleeping Gou, "Ummm, do you think you could carry him inside…it's a bit difficult both to carry him and unlock the do…-" before she could finish Kai was already on his way out of the car. "All right I guess you will" Hilary mumbled to herself.

She too stepped out of the car and took the keys out of her purse. Kai was already holding the sleeping Gou in his arms. They stepped inside the building and walked towards her-and Gou's apartment.

She opened the door quietly trying not to wake the presumable sleeping Charlie. She motioned for Kai to follow her. They walked into Gou's bedroom and Kai laid him down on the bed.

"Help me get his clothes off" Hilary whispered to Kai. The parents undressed their son and Hilary quickly found Gou's pyjamas and put it on him. They tugged him under the covers and just when they were about to leave Gou's eyes flicked open.

"Papa?" said the small child voice, "are yu' going to leave?" Kai sat down on Gou's bed and let his hand brush through his son's slate hair.

"No I'm not going to leave." He answered gently "I'll see you soon, now be a good boy and go back to sleep". Gou smiled and closed his eyes. Kai continued to stare at him before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, he stood up and walked out of his son's room closing the door behind him.

"That was sweet of you" Hilary said when he had closed the door. Kai just nodded and walked towards the door. He was standing in the doorframe when Hilary stopped him.

"Kai wait" She said and he turned around, she gazed up at him with her big beautiful ruby eyes "Promise me you won't break his heart" She said almost in a whisper.

"I don't plan to" he answered short. Hilary smiled at his answer and leaned up and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for tonight" Hilary said and closed the door.

Kai stood staring at the closed door for what to him seemed like hours. His hand reached up to touch the small place she had kiss him.

Kai smiled.

Hilary had kissed him. All right it might only have been on the cheek, but it had been a kiss nonetheless.

Kai drove home as a satisfied man.

_I will have you back in my life Hilary, no matter what!_ He vowed to himself.

----

That was all for now. I hope you enjoyed it and Angelic Kitsune I'm holding you to the cookie promise!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Child of Mine

Thanks you very much to those who have read and reviewed my story:

hil2378

kaiaurion

Star Fata

jellybean-kitty

sweet-ghyny13

Moonlight Serenity

Molly Yokunaii

mire013

DistantSuicide

nidhi

Angelic Kitsune

yue-girl

lil' goth

Toyed With Like Marionettes

lovette ngbeken

Phoenix

SessKagome1KaiHilary

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai

a wolf is a perfect paradox

i love converse

Praiseworthy

WILLIAM

lovesanime92

Ashley Hearts

Mediaminer:

Kasha

LadyAmazon14

If I have forgotten anyone I'm sorry.

Chapter 19

Six months later.

It was early in the morning; the mansion was dark as the night, it appeared that no living creature were awake…except for one little figure who quietly sneaked out of his room. Slowly he made his way down the long hall towards a certain room. Finally he reached it and with his little hand he reached up to turn the doorknob. The door cracked open and his small peered in at the presumable sleeping figure in the bed. A smile graced the young child's features and with careful steps he walked inside the room and towards the bed. As careful as he could, he crawled up into the bed and was just about to surprise the sleeping person, when he noticed something very important.

There was no sleeping person in the bed… There were just a bunch of pillows lying together under the covers. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and the person Gou wanted to surprise stepped out. He stood in trousers and was drying his hair with a towel.

"Papa" Gou said with a big smile, Kai didn't say anything, but continued to walk into the bed to find some clothes. Gou stood up and started to jump in the bed. "Papa…Guess what! I'm turning four soon" he said and held up four fingers for his father to see.

Kai smirked at his son carefree attitude, "You're turning four in a few days," he stated while continuing to put out clothes. But Gou didn't seem affected by it; he jumped off the bed and landed gracefully on the floor.

"That's not vewy long."

"Very"

Gou stared at Kai in confusion. Kai shook his head smirked to himself and then turned to Gou.

"Vewy is pronounced ve-ry," he explained.

"Ve-wy" Gou tried to repeat. Kai shook his head at him and thought for a moment on how he should try to explain this in a way so that his son could understand it. Finally he came up with an idea. He crutched down in front of Gou.

"Gou, what does a tiger say?" He asked. Gou looked down at the floor. Gou putted his finger to the corner of his mouth and looked like he was pondering.

"Hmmmmmmmm" he said before turning to his Papa, "Grrrr?" he asked. Kai nodded with his head.

"Now change the 'G' sound with the 've' sound".

Gou looked at his father before saying the word slowly.

"Ve-ry?" he said still looking at Kai. Kai gave him a small smile and nodded satisfied with his head.

"Say it again" he said.

"Very" Gou said this time a little faster.

Kai smirked, he was glad that his son was a fast learner, and hopefully that would someday come in handy for him.

-----

Hilary smiled as she pulled up by Kai's mansion. She and Kai's arrangement had worked out perfectly so far. They would all eat together as a 'normal family' every Friday night. Afterwards Kai would take Gou with him home and they would spend the entire weekend together. Everything was perfect…well, almost perfect. But Hilary's smiled faded as she walked up to the front door, she remembered one night two months ago when Kai, with Gou's help, persuaded her to go for a walk in one of the many parks in the capital.

Flash back 

They two of them walked side-by-side, shoulder-by-shoulder. Gou had run ahead of them, looking and staring at everything with big curious ruby eyes.

_Hilary smiled at the sight of her son. He was completely engrossed with all the new impression, looking and staring at everything that was different from what he had seen when they lived in the US, it was an amusing sight. Even Kai managed to crack a smile at the sight. They walked like that for a while._

"_We should probably head back." Hilary said and stopped, she turned to face Kai, "Believe me, you don't want to deal with Gou in the morning when he is grumpy" Hilary said almost laughing. _

"_Hnn" was the short reply and they continue walking. Then suddenly Kai abruptly stopped up making Hilary do the same. She turned to him and looked at with curios eyes. Kai then glared thoughtful at her._

_"How long are you going to keep doing this?" he asked with that monotone voice of his. _

_Hilary stared at him a bit confused, "What do mean by that?" she asked. And for the first time in four years she saw Kai glaring at her with glimpse of anger in his eyes. He walked up close to her and started directly into her ruby eyes. _

_"How long are you going to keep doing this revenge crusade?" he sneered out._

_"Excuse me!"_

_Kai snorted at her reply and shook his head at her before glaring at her once more._

_"You heard me!" Kai said in a firm, but calm voice, "Hasn't your revenge on me gone far enough or is it that you're still not done with your punishment". Hilary answered him with the blank look on her face and it irritated him greatly, he grabbed by the shoulders and yanked her to him. "Ever since that dinner with Milo I have done nothing to cross you, in fact, I have done everything in my power to please you and still you refuse to give me another chance to prove myself to you." He ease his grip on her shoulders when she whined a little, the look in his eyes soften. _

_"Why?" he asked. Hilary lifted her hand to wipe some tears away that made it out of her eyes. She looked up at him with water filled eyes. _

_"I j-just can't" she stammered out," I-I can't t-take that risk Kai. I can't put Gou's happiness on the line. Is not that you aren't a good person; I know you are, but- but I believed it will be the best for Gou if he had someone else to look up to as well. Let's face it Kai, you are not the most socialized person to walk this earth and with that stunt you pulled at me four years ago, it makes me afraid that the same thing will happen with Gou."_

_Kai had at this point completely let her go of her shoulder and with an unreadable face.._

_"I see" he said curtly and turned his back to her, "Your right, we should head back"_

_Flash back end. _

----

Vladimir led Hilary to the dinning room where Kai and Gou were eating breakfast. Gou grinned and leaped off his chair when he saw his mother.

"Mama Mama... Guess what! Papa taught me to say 'very'" Gou almost cried out in enthusiasm. Hilary pulled her soon-to-be four year-old into a hug.

"Oh that's _very_ good Gou, but you know, I have some good news for you" she said smiling.

"The reason to why you are so early?" Kai retorted sarcastically. Hilary stuck her tongue at him and sat down with Gou at the breakfast table.

"No, the good news is that Walter is coming," she said to Gou who almost jumped out off his mother's lap.

"Grandpa is coming" he cried out happily. Hilary nodded to him and let him slide off her lap.

Kai looked questioning at Hilary, "Grandpa?"

Hilary smiled at him, "Yeah Gou thinks of Walter as his Grandpa, because Walter wanted Gou to regard him in that way"

Kai gave her a bored look.

"Anyway, Walter is coming both to celebrate Gou and because he wants to see how the business is getting along" Hilary paused before she continued, "Kai, I was wondering if you would mind Walter tagging along with us on Friday? You see, he leaves Saturday and-"

"Fine" Kai interrupted feeling irritated, but at the same time a bit relieved that Hilary hadn't cancel their 'family' dinner.

"Thank you Kai" Hilary said and smiled.

"Mama, do yu' want to see what Papa has taught me" Gou suddenly asked. Hilary smiled down at him.

"Of course I will" she said and followed him out into Kai's grand garden.

Left at the breakfast sat Kai all by himself. He leaned back in his chair. He didn't like this one bit. He didn't like that Walter McKinney was coming to town. That man could make both Hilary and Gou travel back to the US, without he, Kai, could do anything to stop it. As long as Hilary still had the full custody over Gou she could do whatever she wanted. But if he somehow could get joined custody over Gou, then first of all, he would be able to see his son and Hilary would have to stay here in Russia and not be able to leave Russia with their son, which in the big picture also meant that she wouldn't be able to leave...him.

And that would give him more time.

-----

That was the chapter for now. Hope you enjoyed.


	20. Chapter 20

Child of Mine.

Thanks to all the reviewers and to everyone patients with me. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Thank you to:

nidhi

yue-girl

lovesanime92

Moonlight Serenity

i love converse

hil2378

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai

RedFeeniks

kaiaurion

Molly Yokunaii

tear-drowned-angel

dranzerhilary

Ashley Hearts

Angelic Kitsune

lovette ngbeken

lil' goth

sky d

-Kai Isolated-

jellybean-kitty

sweet-ghyny13

kailover2006

Toyed With Like Marionettes

Mediaminer:

ladyamazon14

Aubrey's girl

horsesrocketh

Kasha

Kai adn Hilary fun means love

annonoumous7

If I have forgotten someone then I'm sorry, but it's because I'm busy with getting this chapter out. I hope everyone understands that your reviews really means a lot to me.

Chapter 20 The proposal

Tala was sitting alone inside a small café slowly sipping his coffee. At one point he turned his eyes towards the large window to see if the one he were expecting would arrive soon. He smirked when he saw the familiar person enter the café. Kai only looked around for a second when he spotted the redhead sitting calmly by some table. He made his way towards him and sat down.

"How's the coffee?" he asked monotonically. Tala raised an eyebrow and chuckled slightly.

"Fine" he answered back in the same tone of voice. He brought the cup up to his mouth taking a sip before putting it back down.

"So what's the reason for this meeting?" A waitress appeared with another cup of coffee she put it down in front of Kai and left. Kai slowly took a sip of it.

" I need you to baby-sit Gou tonight" Tala's eyes widen in surprise; this was something he hadn't expected.

"Oh, I thought you and Hilary had an agreement that Friday was,-"

"We do" Kai interrupted, "but I have invited her and Gou to join me for dinner this Thursday and she has accepted". Tala showed a glint of confusion in his eyes.

"Then why do you need me to baby-sit Gou…" Tala's voice trailed off as saw the unmistakable look in Kai's eyes. Tala's mouth curled into a smirk, "Oh I see, you've finally have a masterplan?" Kai answered with a smirk of his own and gave a little nod.

"And just how are you planning on getting your little fire ball back?"

Kai's face turned serious, " I'm giving her a last chance" he said.

"A last chance?" Tala asked somewhat confused. Kai nodded.

"And if she refuses…" Kai closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, "Then I'll have no other option than to carry through with my 'masterplan'"

Tala gave a small smirk a stood to leave, but Kai's voice stopped him from doing so.

"Say Tala, you never did tell me what it was you did to corner Sonia after she and her friends played you guys for fools. You only said it was a lot of fun."

Tala smiled broadly and sat back down, "If you still have time, I will gladly tell you"

-----

Hilary let out a big sigh, how much worse could this day get. Everything had been chaotic at the office even Milo had been very frustrated; he wanted everything to be perfect when his father arrived. Anyway, she had been so caught up in her work that she forgotten the most important thing a mother must never forget.

She forgot to pick up Gou from kindergarten.

When she finally realized it the kindergarten was about to close and in one rapid spin, which would have made Tyson and Daichi proud, she picked up the phone only to find out from Mrs. Lâvskov that Kai already had been there to pick him up.

_Probably found out from Tala and Sonia_, Hilary had thought in that moment.

Sonia. Ever since she pulled that stunt with her in the city centre Hilary didn't whether to trust her or not. She had of course bumped into her on occasions in the kindergarten since their two sons were the best friends and every time Sonia would say: "Let's have coffee sometime Hilary" and then regard her with a look of pity. Hilary though, never felt the need to act upon her invitation, but she did feel bother by the words Sonia said in the city centre.

_Flash Back. _

_"Let me go!" Hilary yelled enraged and started to trash with her arm. _

_"Just listen to me for one sec! You have every right to be angry, but just think about it for one second", Hilary stopped her trashing and with glazing eyes looked at Sonia, "Do you really think he will let you go!" Hilary looked at her confusing as she released her arm._

_"What do you mean by that?" Hilary asked still with an angry tone in her voice. Sonia glared at her hard._

_"Don't play stupid with me Hilary. You know just as well as me that the Neo Borg men don't let something they want slip through their fingers. When they want something...they get it no matter what they have to do. You and I both know that!" Sonia continued to glare hard at Hilary as she now stood there with uncertain eyes; she looked up at Sonia as she started to speak again. _

_"I've especially seen the results on how far they are willingly to go. Hilary, I have seen what Kai has been like in these past years and I have heard how desperate he was just to know his son's name. Believe me when I say that he is not going to let you go"_

_Flash back end. _

What bothered her most was when Sonia had said: _"I've especially seen the results on how far they are willingly to go."_

That specific sentence frightens her a bit. Did it mean that Sonia had experience something with Tala. Maybe it was time for her to have some coffee with Sonia Ivanov. Hilary grabbed her things from her desk, it was time to go home and get ready. Kai had invited her and Gou for dinner and since Gou already was with Kai it was just her who needed to get ready.

"You ready?" a voice asked, Hilary looked up and saw Charlie standing by the door waiting for her. Hilary gave a small smile.

_At least this day can't get any worse, _Hilary thought to herself as she walked out with Charlie.

----

Hilary walked confident to the front door of the big mansion. The place never ceased to amaze her and also made her wonder how Kai could stand living there by himself and the butler…and of course now also Gou. Gou loved the place he never stopped talking about how Kai let him run up and down the long halls, how he practiced with him and how Kai let him help feed all the street and homeless cats that showed up in Kai's garden. Yes, the little boy was indeed happy with his father.

Suddenly Hilary felt a string of jealousy, her young son didn't even notice when Kai acted cold towards people, to Gou that was just who his father was.

Hilary pushed away the thoughts she was determined to have a good night with her son and Kai. Kai's butler Vladimir opened the door and Hilary smiled to him and handed out her coat. Vladimir then led her into the dinning room where Kai was waiting. He was sipping some red wine

Hilary gave a small smile when she saw Kai and looked around, but saw no sign of Gou.

"Where's Gou?" she asked. Kai took a small sip and stood up from his chair. He took another glass and poured some red wine. Hilary crossed her arms.

"Where's Gou?" she asked more firmly. Kai held out the glass for her to take. Hilary glance at the glass she briefly remembered what happened the last time she drank anything that contained alcohol in it. Hesitantly she accepted the glass of red wine.

"Gou is with Tala" Kai answered curtly. Hilary nearly choked in the red wine at that answer.

"W-what" Hilary sputtered out. Kai smiled smugly behind the glass of red wine and then slowly made his way to Hilary.

"Don't worry, he's in good hands and he'll have good time playing with Sasha" he took her smaller hand in his, "Come, sit down and have something to eat." Kai held out her chair and Hilary sat down. Vladimir came in and Hilary watched Kai talking to him. She looked around the room a bit nervous, the lights were dim and table was set for two. Why hadn't she noticed this when she entered. Her woman's intuition told her there was some icky going on; Kai had finish talking and sat down. He glanced at her and noticed the uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Are you okay" he asked and saw Hilary snapped her attention to his. She smiled reassuring.

"I'm fine. Is just a bit chilly… that's all" Vladimir then decided to make his entrance carrying the first dish. Two bowls of tomato soup…Hilary's favorite. He served the two bowls and left quietly. Hilary glanced briefly down at the soup and then at Kai.

"So I guess it's just gonna be you and me huh" she said with a fake cheeriness.

"Yes, just you and me" Kai repeated.

----

They made it quietly through dinner. The food had been good, but it didn't help Hilary to get rid of the feeling that there was something strange going on. It ended with her giving an excuse to Kai to go the bathroom in an attempt to get a hold of her emotions.

She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed at own expression.

_Get a hold of yourself girl. There is nothing fishy going on. Kai only invited you so we can build up a friendship again…a level of trust…for Gou's sake. Yeah that's it. He too doesn't want to end up like those parents who can't stand each other._ Hilary tried to think calmly to herself. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"There is nothing to be nervous about, just because you're along with the guy. Kai knows how I feel. He just want to have a friendship, like the one we use to have," Hilary said firmly to reassure herself, "There is absolutely nothing to be nervous about". And still the words from Sonia lingered in her head: _"I've especially seen the results on how far they are willingly to go."_

She took a hold of the doorknob and walked out of the bathroom.

----

Kai stood outside watching the stars on the night sky. It was a beautiful night Kai reached with one hand down into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet black box he opened it and glance a the diamond ring. He knew what his chances were, but he wouldn't do anything without giving Hilary a last chance. A last chance and if she didn't take it, it would leave him with no choice then to utterly wreck her life apart. It would be up to her answer.

He heard a door opening and closing; he closed the lid to the small box in response to the sound.

"It is time," he said quietly to himself.

----

Hilary walked into the living room and saw Kai squatting down in front of the fireplace.

"Listen Kai, tonight has been great," Kai stood up and slowly turned around to face her Hilary walked further into the room "but I really need to leave… I-I had a very stressing day and,-" Hilary was silenced with Kai's finger on her lips. Kai gave a small smirk and out of his pocket he pulled up a small remote. Hilary shot him a confused look while Kai's smirk continued to play on his mouth. He pushed down a small button and suddenly Hilary heard a soft tune playing. Kai extended his hand and gave her a playful smile.

"Dance with me?" he asked. Hilary looked briefly at his hand before taking it returning the playful smile.

"I didn't think Kai Hiwatari danced" she said and lifted her eyebrow at him. Kai didn't say anything at first, but responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and Hilary wrapped hers around his neck.

"He didn't" Kai answered and continued, "But a man can change…can't he?"

Hilary didn't say anything; she didn't want to say anything. She just wanted to enjoy the dance while she could. She remembered the old days when she and Kai had still been together how many times hadn't she tried to make him go dance with her and always ending up watching the other couples to dance. They together for what seemed an hour, and then Kai caressed her cheek making her look at him. The light from the fireplace was the only light in the room. The light from the fire danced in both their eyes. They were as trapped in each other.

"Hilary, I have something to ask you", she watched as one of his hands reached down into his pocket, she couldn't see what it was he pulled out, but soon it became visible in light from the fire.

A small velvet box.

Hilary's eyes widen in she looked at Kai in shock. Kai handed her the small black box, but when she didn't seem to want to take it. Kai then took her hands making her hold it. Hilary closed her eyes tightly; small tears were already starting to show.

"Hilary look at me" Kai said firmly. Hilary struggled to open her eyes and held in a sob, she slowly started to shake her head.

"Hilary, please open it" Kai said more softly.

"Please d-don't d-do t-this Kai" Hilary sobbed out. Her whole body was trembling.

"Please open it" Kai repeated. Hilary slowly lifted the lid and had to put a hand to her mouth as she glanced at the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. She heard Kai's voice and force herself to look at him.

"Hilary, will you marry me?"

-----

Hilary took in a couple of deep breaths. Kai was staring at her so seriously as if the whole world depended on her answer. Finally her answer came out in a half sob.

"N-no…I-I w-won't m-marry y-you Kai. I-I-I t-thought I-I had m-made t-that c-clear to you". Then Kai did something unexpected, he gathered the now crying Hilary into his arms stroking her back in to calm her down.

"Shhh Hilary. I understand" was all Kai said. In truth he was hurt by her rejection, but as usual he didn't let anything show on his exterior.

Kai closed his eyes. He had prepared for her rejection, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt badly when she said actually said the dreaded word 'no'. But he needed to know one crucial thing that was the stone for his plan.

"Hilary," he whispered in her ear, "just let me kiss you one last time". He didn't give her time to answer before leaning down and catching her lips with his. To his joy she responded by kissing him back.

_She wants her last kiss too_, Kai thought to himself.

_She still loves me._ He concluded.

Hilary broke the kiss; she looked at him with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Kai, I-I r-really n-need to go n-now." She said sobbing while handing him the box, which contained the beautiful diamond ring. She hurried out of the room. Kai walked calmly to the window and saw her drive away.

"I'm sorry too Hilary", he looked down at the ring, "I'm sorry for what I have to put you through"

------

Yeah I know it has been long but I hope this chapter has been worth the wait. Anyway, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter because I will be busy these months to follow. Once again thank you for the review, I'm sorry if I haven't reply to all of you. I'll try to do better.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to all them on fanfiction and Mediaminer who has read and reviewed my story, and thank you for being patient!

Thank you to the Serenity

Pretty Kitty38

Molly Yokunaii

ryouIShotHOT

mire013

-Kai Isolated-

nidhi

yue-girl

hil2378

tear-drowned-angel

unie

Redenzione

i love converse

RedFeeniks

kaiaurion

Angelic Kitsune

jellybean-kitty

a wolf is a perfect paradox

lil' goth

sky d

falconbeach123

WhimsicalDance

Mediaminer:

Aubrey's girl

LadyAmazon14

horsesrocketh

annonoumous7

Fanfactor

Child of Mine

Chapter 21 Friday night dinner gone wrong Part 1

Hilary was anxious, to say it plainly. She had let Gou stay the night at Tala's, she didn't want her young son to see that there was anything wrong with his mama… he was too young and he wouldn't understand. Hilary sighed and leaned back in the car seat, besides how was she supposed to explain her son that she had turned his own father down, he wouldn't understand it anyway given his age. He would only understand that his mama was very sad. Anyway she had spent the whole night crying telling Charlie and her girlfriends what had happened, none of them had said anything, just comforting words. But now as she sat here in the car, she could easily picture Gloria thinking how stupid she was for not accepting a proposal from a millionaire. Now she sat here in her car and was afraid to walk inside the restaurant, where she was schedule to meet Walter…and Kai.

"Mama?" a little voice asked. Hilary was swiftly brought out of her thoughts and turned her head to the right. Gou was sitting next to her and was looking at her questionably with his big ruby eyes.

"Yes sweetie?" she smiled at him.

"I'm hungry," he stated. Hilary let a small laugh and unfasten her seatbelt. She opened the door and stepped out into the chilling night, _C'mon Hilary, you can do this! You can face Kai_, Hilary thought, while she opened the door to Gou's side and unfasten his seatbelt. She took her son's small hand and helped him out of the car,_besides Walter will be here as well and maybe Kai won't even show up_, Hilary thought momentarily reassuringly to herself.

But that slipped into the gutter when Gou started to tug impatiently at his mother's hand, he pointed inside the restaurant and kept saying "Mama look…Mama look!" Hilary looked trough the window to the restaurant and let out a little gasp. Walter McKinney had already arrived, but so had Kai and they looked like they were engaged in a serious talk. Hilary took her eyes of them when Gou managed to free his hand from his mother and ran inside while shouting. "Papa, Grandpa!" Hilary hurried behind him.

Both men turned their heads as the small lightning approached them, and both men smiled. Kai got out of his seat, but not before saying something to Walter too low for her to hear.

Gou leaped into his fathers waiting arms, while Walter stood up to greet Hilary. He kissed both her cheeks and took her hand in a small shake.

"Hello Hilary, it's nice to see you again," Walter said in a somewhat sad voice. Walter pulled out her chair and Hilary nodded her head in thanks. Kai helped Gou to sit still long enough for a waiter to approached and take their orders. Hilary regarded the two men, Kai wasn't looking at her, which was understandable and Walter, when he smiled at her was it a sad smile. What had been going on between these two?

----

One hour earlier:

"Mr. McKinney thank you for meeting me this early" Kai said and stood up from his chair reaching out his hand for a handshake. Walter McKinney accepted it and smiled.

"Well, Mr. Hiwatari the pleasure is all mine. When will Hilary and Gou be joining us?" A waiter appeared with a bottle of red wine.

"About an hour or so" Kai answered nodding at the waiter to pour the wine down into their glasses. He looked at Walter. "I hope you don't mind me ordering red wine". Walter shook his head.

"Not at all Mr. Hiwatari…not at all" he took a small sip, tasting all the rich flavors in the wine. He nodded approvingly to himself and looked at Kai.

"A fine wine indeed" he started and glance at Kai suspiciously, "but I can't help wonder about the motives behind this little meeting."

Kai raised his eyebrow at him and sipped the wine. "Hilary Tachibana", he said curtly watching the older man intensely. Walter almost choked in his wine and stared at Kai for a few seconds before asking.

"What about her?" Kai sat down his wineglass, took one of the neatly folded napkins, then he took a black pen from his pocket and wrote something down on the napkin. Walter just stared; he knew what Kai was doing. Sometimes businessmen would meet at certain restaurants to discuss business and make deals. Kai handed him the napkin Walter hesitated in accepting it. What sort of deal did Kai Hiwatari want? He quickly took the napkin and looked at the figures.

Walter looked surprise and he stared worried back at Kai. "That's a lot of money you offering Mr. Hiwatari-"

"If I'm not mistaken. That sum is enough to save your company" Kai interrupted, "you will have no need to fuse with mine. Walter folded the napkin together with trembling hands. He looked at Kai more serious now.

"Price and terms?" he asked. Kai took a small sip of his red wine.

"Fire Hilary Tachibana" Kai said emotionless.

-----

Walter sat speechless for several minutes. He furiously shook his head.

"I- I cannot do that! She's one of the damn best secretaries my company has ever had…and she's a single mother" he said furious.

"Mr. McKinney I know very well what kinds of relations you have with my son and Hilary-" Kai caught Walter's eyes with his own. Walter trembled at the fire in Kai's eyes. "Do not underestimate me. I will do anything to have my son and Hilary in my life again, and if that means taking your business down, then I will gladly do it. Remember the contracts has not yet been sign I can still back out and you will be left with a business on the edge to bankruptcy.

"You're giving me no choice," Walter said in a small voice.

"If you accept now, I might even consider letting you stay in my son's life as his Grandfather"

They sat in silence for sometime. Walter's mind was in chaos. What should he do? Should he do what was the best for him or….

"What will happen to Hilary and Gou?" Walter asked concerned. Kai smiled cruelly.

" I have made sure that Hilary is blacklisted with every company she could ever dream to apply to. All except for mine!"

Walter stared in shock at Kai, "You have made sure that she will only find a job with you?"

"Well, my old secretary wants to retire, so I am in dire need of new secretary and Hilary is one of the best ones on the marked." Kai replied nonchalant. Walter looked down at the numbers again.

"All right, you have a deal," Walter sighed feeling somewhat defeated. Both men shook hands, when suddenly a young shout interrupted them.

"Papa, Grandpa!".

Both of them smiled as they saw Gou running towards them with Hilary hurrying behind him. Kai got out of his chair to greet his young son, but not before saying to Walter.

"It's a deal"

------

I'm sorry this chapter was so short, although I hope it was good enough. Anyway it will be sometime before I will update I'm in the middle of my exams and I'm concentrating on that for the time being. I will probably not be updating any my stories till I'm done with all my exams. I will therefore first be updating in July.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to all my reviewers and readers I know you have been waiting patiently and I thank you for it!

Thank you to:

Thefairybloom

frubaforever

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-

Heaven's Vampirate

lovette ngbeken

hello567

Skyia's Will of Freedom

hil2378

-Kai Isolated-

Angelic Kitsune

lil' goth

sky d

yue-girl

Redenzione

Darkblackshadowangel1

i love converse

jellybean-kitty

tear-drowned-angel

mire013

sweet-ghyny13

Molly Yokunaii

RedFeeniks

Moonlight Serenity

Aubrey's girl

horsesrocketh

annonoumous7

Child of Mine

Chapter 22 Friday night dinner gone wrong Part 2

The first thing Hilary noticed about this dinner was it had been unusually quiet. Normally, Walter would talk about anything and everything. Hilary sneaked a look at him, but tonight he sat quietly…almost pale like looking down at his meal. Kai, on the other hand, looked normal as ever. She wondered about what had occurred before she and Gou came to the restaurant. Deciding that she had had enough of the silence Hilary raised her voice.

"Walter, is everything all right?"

Walter's eyes widen a bit startle by her voice. Hilary placed her hand on top of his. Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously close at this gesture. Walter took her hand in his and gave her a little squeeze. He managed to show off a weak smile.

"I'm fine Hilary," Walter's eyes flicked towards Kai, "No need to worry" he said reassuring and went back to his meal. Hilary watched him in concern not believing him.

"Do I wreally have to eat that?" a little voice chirped out of nowhere. Gou was poking at something on his dish with his fork, "It moves weirdly" he confirmed after some more poking. Hilary smiled at the little scene.

"Gou sweetie, it's cuttlefish," Hilary said smiling.

"Ewwww" was the young boy's reply.

----

After Gou's insistence that he should get dessert for eating a mouthful of the cuttlefish, he now deemed worse than chopped liver. Walter had excuse himself saying that he had some work that needed to be dealt with quickly as possible, and so leaving Hilary and Gou alone with Kai.

With Gou completely engrossed with his chocolate cake, which he had picked from the cake cart himself, Hilary turned her attention towards Kai. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against her chair in an attempt to look intimidating. In response to this, Kai raised his eyebrow and slowly sipped his red wine.

"What happened between you and Walter?" Hilary asked in a low tone.

"When?" Kai replied curtly. Hilary fought against the urge to roll her eyes at him.

_Fine, if you want to play this game with me…then let's play!_ Hilary thought.

"Before me and Gou arrived"

Kai "humph" at her and emptied his glass for the last drop.

"Business"

"Business?" Hilary repeated suspiciously.

"Yes, Business that is what businessmen does… I thought you of all people would know this Hilary!" Kai said sarcastically. This time Hilary did roll her eyes at him well knowing she wouldn't get any more answers from him tonight. She looked at Gou who was in the middle of licking his plate clean; she lightly shook her head at him.

"Gou sweetie, that's not something you do in a public restaurant," she scolded taking a napkin to wipe his face clean of the remains from the chocolate cake. She took her purse and reached into it for her wallet, when she heard Kai say:

"Don't, I'll pay".

She nodded the obligatory thank you to him, grabbed Gou by the hand and said "I'll guess we'll see you on Friday".

Kai watched as Hilary and Gou walked out of the restaurant and smirked.

_Sooner Hilary…sooner than you think!_

----

Beep beep beep beep beep.

Hilary woke at the sound of her alarm clock. She stretched and smiled as the sun's rays of light came through her curtains bathing her in its warmth. She had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

There was a soft knocking on her door and then Charlie peeked in.

"Are you ready sunshine, it's time for work".

Hilary smiled, yes she was certain today was going to be a good day.

----

"What!" Hilary said in disbelief, her eyes fully open in shock, as she sat in front of Walter.

"I'm sorry Hilary" Walter said with sorrow.

"Bu-but how, why?" Hilary stuttered in disbelief. She couldn't believe what was happening. Everything had started out so joyful when she, Charlie and the girls came to work. Then Walter appears calling her into his office saying he needs to discuss something important with her. And then…then he said the words she never thought she would hear from him.

_You're fired!_

Fired…

Fired…

FIRED!

"Why?" Hilary asked again, "On what grounds…Wh-what right-"

"Hilary" Walter interrupted, he stood up and walked in front of the desk and spoke softly to her, " I'm truthly sorry you must believe when I say that, bu- but when it all comes together, my business is what comes first and-" Walter swallowed, "and I was given an offer I couldn't refuse"

"An offer you couldn't refuse" Hilary repeated. "Which includes me in getting fired?" She stated looking at him for confirmation. Her anger started to rise when she saw the confirming look on his face.

"It was a small price to pay considering the benefits" Walter walked behind his desk once again and sat down.

It started to dwell for Hilary and she looked at him with clear ruby eyes.

"Kai" she said almost too softly. Walter nodded at her.

"I will no longer have to fusion with his company and…and I can return to America without any losses"

"Of course" Hilary almost laughed contemptuous, "of course he would present you with the best offer ever seen, just to get back at me," she ramble and then stood up pointing a finger against Walter, "But he will not get me that easily…I will find another company to work and then we will see whose ass is fu-"

"Hilary" Walter interrupted breaking efficiently through her tirade and then looked at her with genuine sorrow, "He has blacklisted you with every company…all except his!"

Hilary started to visually shiver all over her body, as she looked at Walter in utter shock. She gathered her hands into fists and looked down at the floor as if she was in deep thought. Then furiously she snapped her head back up. Walter gasped at the ruby fire burning in her eyes.

"Goodbye Walter, it was nice working for you," she said almost too calm before she stormed out of his office slamming the door.

"Hily what happened?" a concern Charlie asked when she came storming out from Walter's office. Charlie took a steep back when he saw the fire in her eyes.

"Oh, everything is jolly" Hilary replied sarcastically, "I'm just being fired because of KAI!" she almost screamed. Then she hurried to her now old chair grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the building.

A clueless Charlie and other co-workers could do nothing but stare after her retreating back and back at the door to the office she just had been in.

----

Hilary raced down the road in her car. She was beyond mad, beyond furious. Her hands tighten against the steering wheel.

How dare he…how bloody dare he. Is he doing this just because I said no to his proposal? Or is he just trying to hurt me that that… Oh Good I'm so mad I can't even find a word to describe what a low life form he is right now.

She pulled into the parking lot right outside the Hiwatari Corporations. She stepped outside her car and slammed it in. Then she started to walk with a madding pace toward the main entrance.

She opened the glass doors and walked right up to the information desk where a poor girl with a headset was sitting doing her job.

"You" Hilary hissed through her teeth scaring the poor girl, "tell me where I can find Kai Hiwatari's office"

"It-It's the to-top floor ma'm, but no one is allowed-"

"Thank you" Hilary said not really caring what the young girl had to say as she walked towards the elevators, stepped inside and pushed the button to the top floor.

"You are going to get it now Kai Hiwatari" Hilary said to herself.

The girl at the information desk watched as Hilary disappeared into the elevator, and then she picked up the phone right next to her and dialed a number.

"Ma'm its Anna, yes she is on her way up"

----

I'm back just as you thought I was dead or something like that, but you all know how it is when you get a new infatuation (mine was with Rurouni Kenshin), and I just haven't been in the mood to write. Anyway I think is better to read something inspired than to read something that have just been wrote to be wrote to please others. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Nemi the Dragon


End file.
